Across the Country and Back
by imaprettyduckie95
Summary: What happens if "stress" can tear apart one relationship and strengthen another? Dean is abusive after he finds Rory hanging out with other guys. Thank god that Logan can help her through the rough times during their road trip with friends. R&D then R&L.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One.

"Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in scotch." Colin Du Pont-Astor said walking behind the couch flipping the bottle he was holding in his hand.

"I think you should go on inside and tell him." Rory Gilmore said turning to look at him, holding up her champagne glass.

"Oh, if he hasn't learned by now I certainly can't teach him." Colin walked to stand to the left of her, while she sat on the couch.

"Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something, you don't want Ace over here to get busted." Logan Huntzberger warned, filling up his champagne glass.

Colin just answered with an "I know" walking over to talk to some other men standing by the pool houses doors.

Logan held the champagne bottle next to Rory's glass. "Refill?" He asked.

"Sure, why not." She answered with her newly found carefree attitude.

"Because drinking is bad, and we're very, very bad for doing it." Finn Rothschild, who sat to the right of Rory on the couch. "Spank me." He said, obviously drunk, but he probably wouldn't mind if she did and they were both sober.

"I think the hang over tomorrow will be punishment enough." Rory said taking another sip of the champagne. She was a little tipsy, but not even close to being drink.

"She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan." Finn stated while he got off the couch and walked toward Colin with the other males, leaving Rory and Logan alone on the couch.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you I read the article." Logan said still holding the champagne bottle and sat to the left of Rory.

Rory was taken aback. "You did?" She asked.

"Yep, not bad." He complimented. "You caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that."

"But…?" Rory asked, hearing the contrast of his voice from before.

"No, no buts, you gotta good style. There were a few too many symbols in it for my taste, but you definitely gotta good Josiah Mitchell thing going for ya, I like that."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to read it." She turned away from him, looking at the fire place that was perpendicular to the couch.

"Are you?" He didn't sound surprised with her response, probably from her very first response, when he said he read it.

The article that she wrote was about the Life and Death Brigade, a secret society for students that go to Yale. It's dated back to eighteen eighty-two, in the society it was elitist, passed down through generation. If any of your parents or grandparents were in it you are automatically accepted, but you had to figure it out on your own, no one was going to help you find it unless they wanted to be kicked out. Family members were allowed to drop hints, but never tell exactly what it is, and that they are in it. If none of your relatives were in it, but the group feels that you are worthy of joining the group you must go through initiation which includes a four fifths majority of the society, memorizing the societies rules, and learning to trust, which is by doing your worst fear, and choosing one person to help you with that. If it's drowning you are put in a tank of water, and stay in it for as long as you want, but once you started to push up, something will be holding you in place, so you trust in that one person you chose and they help you out.

Rory was able to attend one of these events, not knowing that she was actually in it, her grandfather and grandmother were both in it when they attended Yale. She was at it so that she could write about it as an article for the Yale Daily News, so she had several conditions to abide by. First was, that there were no names or locations, not that she knew where she was anyways, and there were police up and down the state of Connecticut that were out to get them for their past, bad things in their past; second, no pictures. The third and final condition, which was the most important, was the she was not allowed to interfere with the integrity of the event. When she agreed to the conditions she had no clue what the event was, or that she would take place in it.

At the event that Rory went to, as always, it was huge, had about a hundred people, maybe less, but it was fully catered, and there were private tents that hand tooth brushes, and a water bowl, and a cot to sleep on so that you didn't sleep on the ground. She spent most of the first night writing in her miniature note book, she had brought about ten of them, and by the end of the first night she had half of them filled.

On the second day she awoke to find Logan waiting for her. She had not planned for an overnight trip since she didn't know anything about it except to wait outside her dorm at four in the afternoon back in October. He had told her that if she wore the clothes she was wearing it would interfere with the event, which she promised not to do. He told her to go look in her tent, that there was something else in there besides what she originally saw. She came out ten minutes later in a light blue ball gown that had a little line of royal blue flowers down to the hem.

The initial event was a seven story scaffold in the middle of a large field next to where everyone was camping. The event was to jump off, wearing a tiny harness, and holding an umbrella. Rory was going to be an observer from the ground, but Logan had a different idea. After some convincing Rory joined him and the four other people that were already standing on the scaffold to jump off.

Logan pulled Rory away from thinking about that amazing experience.

"So whose it gonna be?" Logan asked standing up, drawing the seven other guys around the couch, Finn holding a bottle of champagne and some flowers he pulled out of a vase on the counter.

"What?" She asked, once again surprised.

"Well this shindig is an obvious meat market; I've got the feeling that your grandparents are going to want you to chose someone tonight, so?" He was looking around at the seven guys, laughing to himself about how terrible they all were for Rory.

They all started to yell pick me at her, and she didn't know what to do except laugh.

"No pick me." Colin said, even though Stephanie Marks and him were close, well they were friends with benefits.

"But I'm exotic." Finn said still offering the champagne and flowers.

"So it the Asian bird flu." Colin retorted.

"Wow." Logan said holding out the o father than needed. "A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings." Logan looked around at the sad men begging for her, even though he knew in the back of his head that he hoped it would be him, but he ignored that thought and pushed it to the back of his brain.

"Well I don't know, it would be a pretty tough choice, maybe I should let my boyfriend help me chose."

Rory squirmed on the couch, fixing her tiara that her grandmother had forced her to wear.

The party, which was in the house, not the pool house, was meant for her so that she could pick someone better than Dean, who her grandparents hated since he didn't come from money. Her grandmother Emily had her come to the party instead of the normal Friday night dinner that they had in the dining room at her grandparents with her mother and them. Rory had to be at their house an hour earlier than normal, not knowing that the party was to find her a guy other than Dean. Emily had her hair stylist do Rory's hair and make-up. Emily thought that Rory should wear a diamond necklace, and earrings to match because they went with the dress. And just for fun she took out a diamond tiara. Rory thought to herself, because who doesn't have one just lying around.

"You have a boyfriend?" Logan asked sitting back down next to her.

"I'm crushed." Finn said standing up, and another boy, Colin, she though said "Ain't that always the way."

"Do Richard and Emily know about this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, they do." Rory sighed wishing that she hadn't said anything; at the same time wishing that her grandparents wouldn't have done this.

"Are they just trying to make sure you got a back up?"

"No, just uh, oh no what times is it?" She panicked hoping it wasn't past eight thirty yet remember that Dean was picking her up at that time.

"It's crying time." Finn said still sad that Rory was not going to be his.

"Its, uh eight forty-five." Colin answered after looking at his brand new Rolex.

"Oh no, Dean is meeting me here at eight-thirty." Rory jumped up and started to put on the black pumps that she wore here, but took off right after entering the pool house.

"Where?" Logan asked standing up having an idea.

"Here, I gotta..." Rory answered putting on her other heel.

"Dean, is this the boyfriend?"

"Yes, this is the boyfriend." Rory said having trouble with her shoe.

"Then come on we gotta see this guy,"

"What?" Rory asked, hoping they were kidding.

"See who the man is that won your heart; see if he's good enough."

"But…" Rory didn't know what to say.

"Let's go boys, to the front." The boys started walking to the front doors cheering they would meet Dean.

"Come on, Ace, you coming?" Rory stood up and followed the other boys.

In front it the main house Dean was waiting for Rory, leaning against his blue Ford pick-up truck. Rory walked out to the front porch and the eight men followed doing cat calls and cheering, most of them drunk. As they waited on the porch Rory walked over to Dean.

"Dean, hi, sorry; have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends." She said pointing at the group on the porch. "They go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring so we…" She didn't want to finish that sentence so she changed the subject. "Is that a new shirt 'cause I like it." She fidgeted waiting for his answer. She knew he had a temper, hoping it wouldn't flare up like it always did around other guys.

"What the fuck are you doing with other guys?" He looked over to them, glaring. "Eight other guys. Do you not love me; do you not want to be with me?" Rory pushed Dean to the side of the shed that was right next to the drive way.

"Dean what are you talking about? This wasn't my idea. My grandparents invited all guys."

He grabbed one of her arms that was down by her side. "You better not leave me. I got a divorce from my wife just so that we could be together. I threw away everything just for you." He was holding it really tight.

"Ow, Dean let go." Rory yelled struggling to free her arm from his strong hand.

Logan heard Rory yell and walked over there to see what was going on. He saw Dean holding Rory's left arm very tight and Rory trying to pull away. "Hey, hey! Let go of her." Logan said pulled Dean away.

Dean realized what he was doing and started apologizing. "Oh my god, Rory, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I've just been so stressed this week. Tom had me working extra shifts along with Doose's; I just haven't slept much this week. And I'm so sorry." He just stood there, Logan watching him, while Rory just stared at the ground.

"I think you should go. We'll take care of Rory, she'll be fine, but you should leave." Logan said stepping closer to Rory; he noticed the already black and purple bruise that had formed from not even five minutes ago.

"Yeah, Rory call me later, I'm really sorry." He turned to his truck and walked away.

As soon as he had pulled out of the drive way Logan put his hand on the small of her back; he could feel the small sobs she took every few seconds. He walked her to the drive way so they were out of the dark.

"You okay?"

"I don't know." Rory said, scared about looking at her arm, but noticed that she had a huge hand print shaped bruise on her left upper arm. She didn't know what to do except stand there.

Logan turned toward the men that were now standing in the driveway "Okay, that's it, back to the pool house men we've got some serious bucking up to do."

"I swiped some scotch." Colin said pulling out a glass bottle from his jacket.

"I'll reenact the_ Passion of the Christ_!" Finn said turning with the other men to go back to the pool house.

"Come on, Ace, nothing seems quite as bad after Finn's_ Passion of the Christ_, except Finn's _Passion of the Christ_." She giggled, and let Logan lead her back through the main house to the pool house. Logan put his arm protectively around her. He didn't want to see her hurt every again, especially by Dean.

While Rory took off her shoes and sat on the couch between Colin and Logan, Logan thought about what had happened. 'If Dean was such a great boyfriend then why is he beating her up? Who would ever want to lay a hand on Rory intending on hurting her?' He thought to himself. 'And had this happened before?' Rory and Logan were very close since October, just friends, but close. They talked about a lot except relationships. That's where both of them didn't want to cross just yet. To him it seemed like it already had for her. Her boyfriend was in few words a jack ass. He hurt Rory, who didn't deserve it, Emily or Richard yes, but never Rory. And he hated how Dean just made up excuses to why he would do such a thing. Does he really think that it's going to make a difference? Logan laughed at Finn when everyone else laughed, but wasn't paying any attention to him.

After Finn's amazing rendition of _The Passion of the Christ_, then decided to play a drinking game. Since Finn was completely drunk, every time Finn would try to hit on Rory or anyone else they took a drink. By the time it was ten all of them were completely drunk. Rory had been drinking vodka straight, they didn't have a chaser so it wouldn't have mattered, but it also made her stop thinking about anything that had happened that night, and just focus on Finn being, well Finn.

At one in the morning Logan and everyone were in his limo pulling up to Rory's house in Stars Hollow.

"Goodnight boys." Rory said grabbing her heel's from the floor and climbing out. There were several cat calls.

"Do you need some help there, Ace?" Logan asked as Rory almost fell on the ground losing her balance, but caught herself.

Rory and the guys didn't realize that Lorelai was inside waiting for Rory. She was sitting on the couch, furious at what her mother, Emily had done. Rory had a great boyfriend, Dean and he did nothing to them to deserve what they were pulling. Or at least that's what she thought.

Once Rory unlocked the front door, she tiptoed in, hoping not to wake anyone, but hit the small table that was right before she turned right to go to her room. Rory yelped, but continued to her room, where she passed out as her head hit the pillow. She was half way off the bed, her shoes still in her hand and her dress was still on, but she was just too tired to do anything.

Lorelai walked into her daughter's room holding her second cup of coffee that night, she put it down and walked to her daughter's bed.

"I'm sorry that my mother did that, sweets, I'm sure Dean wasn't too happy." Lorelai noted that instead of Dean bringing her home, like she planned it was a limo full of collage boys.

She took the heels from Rory's limp hands and put them in the closet, then fixed her so she was fully on the bed and lying on her side in case she threw up. Lorelai pulled the blanket from the rocking chair in the corner of Rory's room and covered her up. She went to look in the hall closet for the red bucket, also known as the Hangover Helper. She did one last thing before going upstairs to where Luke, her fiancé, would be waiting for her, she went to the cabinet grabbed the bottle of IB Profen, and a bottle of water for Rory to wake up to. She shut off all the lights and went to her room to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues, I wrote this at two in the morning, and when rereading it I found a few, but I'm sure that I am still missing some.[:

So this chapter is going to be a bit more about Rory and her friends and family, less dialogue, well I think, maybe I'll throw something in there.[: If you haven't noticed yet Rory is friends with some very famous and wealthy people. (And yes I know I changed some last names, I apologize if you completely hate it, but it will add to the story, you'll see.) I'm not sure how I'm going to tie that in, but I have a feeling it will take more part in the sequel, than in this one. I kind of want to make this about all the relationships developing than anything, but don't worry as you already read there is going to be some drama.

-GG-

Chapter Two.

Rory woke up looking around, realizing she was in her bed at her mothers'; she had no memory of how she got there, or of what happened last night after Dean left. All she had right now was the largest headache she had ever had in her life. Rory looked over to the bedside table and noticed the bottle of IB Profen; bless her mother, she thought, and a bottle of water to take the pills with.

After taking two pills she changed into some jeans and a red long sleeve shirt that had an eagle on it showing that it was from American Eagle; then she walked out to the kitchen, the headache still in place, to see Luke stirring something that looked like eggs, and her mother sipping her coffee.

"How bad is the headache?" Her mother asked.

Rory didn't answer, she walked over to the cabinet to find one of the Luke cups they had stolen from years back, but hadn't used because Luke now lives here and they didn't want to get in trouble; too bad for them. She filled the bowl like mug with coffee, and took a large sip, then answered. "Feeling like hell." She sat down at the kitchen table across from her mother.

"Hey isn't that one of my cups!" Luke yelled. Rory just put her head in her arms, yelling would not help her headache.

"Shh, Luke, my baby is in pain." Lorelai answered, just so Luke wouldn't get angry; not that he would really care, it was just play fighting with Luke. Lorelai loved to make him crazy, and he loved her for that reason.

"I wondered who would steal my mugs; I always thought it was you." He said shaking the spatula at her. She just laughed. "It's ready," he said, turning off the stove top, and grabbed three plates, placing them in front of Rory, Lorelai, and one of the empty spaces next to Lorelai, and then filling them with scrambled eggs and cheese, and bacon.

The girls started eating before Luke even sat down, by the time Luke had gotten a chance to start eating Rory was finished. She put her plate in the sink, then finished her last sip of coffee, placing that in the sink too.

"Where you off to today, girly?" Lorelai asked also just finishing up, but waiting for Luke before putting everything in the sink, not that she would wash them, just wait until Luke got sick of it so that he would do the dishes.

"Um, I'm not sure. I have no classes today so I was just going to hang out around here, then finish my last article for the year, and go study. Why?" Rory said standing in her bedroom doorway that was right next to the kitchen.

"Because I don't have to go to the inn until three to help with a charity thing, and I was wondering if you would like to go shopping."

"Yeah that sounds great." Rory said, she wanted to spend more time with her mother before Luke and her got married. Not that Lorelai would ignore her when she was married, just that Rory wouldn't want to bother them all that much.

"Okay kid, well I'm going to go change, and I'll meet you back her in twenty minutes." Lorelai stood up, ignoring her plate, Luke just sat there reading the paper.

In her room, Rory grabbed the bag that she had brought last night to find her cell phone, her old flip phone had a flashing red light, indicating a voice mail. When she flipped it opened it had five new text messages, eight missed calls and three voicemails. Stupid Dean, she thought.

She read the text messages first starting with the oldest.

From: Dean

To: Rory

I'm really sorry. Please pick up.

From: Dean

To: Rory

Rory don't ignore me. You know you love me.

From: Dean

To: Rory

God damn it Rory, pick up!

From: Dean

To: Rory

Stop being a bitch and just pick up the fucking phone, I'm your boyfriend and you can't just ignore me after everything that has happened.

From: Logan

To: Ace

Hey, I just wanted to see how you're doing. The headache okay? And do you want to help me study for my philosophy? I know we both need help with that.

She quickly text Logan back, but ignored Dean, she needed one day without him.

From: Rory

To: Logan

Head is killing me. How 'bout yours? And yeah, that sounds good I was going to ask you later anyways. I'll call you later when I'm back in New Haven.

She just hit exit on her missed calls, knowing who they were from. And she didn't dare call her voice mail.

Her phone beeped showing a text from Logan.

From: Logan

To: Ace

Are you in Stars Hollow for the day, spending time with you crazy mother?

From: Rory

To: Logan

Yeah, she proposed going to the mall, and of course, as a girl, I said yes.

From: Logan

To: Ace

Ah, then my little present in your purse will do you good.

From: Rory

To: Logan

What are you talking about?

Right after hitting send she jumped up and looked through her small clutch. At the bottom lie a small black credit card, the name imprinted on the card said Logan Huntzberger. He did not.

From: Logan

To: Ace

Use it wisely.

Instead of texting she dialed his number, she had it memorized.

"You did not." Was what she said when she heard the phone click, knowing he had picked up.

"I felt kinda bad after…well yeah, and I figured you'd go shopping sometime in the near future so I put it in there while you were watching Finn."

"Thanks, just warning, I might not even use it. I'd feel too bad."

"Ace, I want there to be at least two-hundred dollars missing or else I'll call your mother and tell her you have my credit card."

"Okay…" Rory said, knowing if he told her mother he would be missing closer to two-thousand dollars than two-hundred.

"Have fun, Ace." Logan told her. She shut her phone right as her mother knocked.

"I've been waiting in the living room for you." She said.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to Logan."

"Yeah, I heard. What's this about you having his CREDIT CARD?" Lorelai shouted the ending. "You were going to keep that from me, weren't you." Rory just stood up and took the stuff from the clutch and threw it in her tote except the credit card she put that in her back pocket.

"Let's go." Rory pushed her mother out of her bedroom and shut her door.

Lorelai started to argue about whose car they would take, but settled with taking Rory's since she, well Logan was paying; and it had more space.

While driving Rory felt random spasms of pain in her left upper arm, right where Dean grabbed it. The bruise was still dark purple, and she knew that it would stay that way for a while.

At the mall her mother dragged her over to the food court. "Okay since Luke refused to make, and allow you to eat hangover food this morning I think that we should go buy some tacos, coffee, and Mac-and-cheese." Ah yes, the glamorous Gilmore hangover food. Those three things are what Lorelai and Rory always eat after having a hangover of any kind.

She remembered when she had one of these hung-over days with Steph, Paris, and Lane. It was a girls' night they had, and she picked Lane up, and Steph met them at Paris and her dorm room. The next morning the three boys came in yelling and waking them up. Logan even went as far as to grab some pots and pans and bang them together. In the end they killed them. Steph didn't talk to Colin for days, Rory made Logan sit through shopping with Steph and her. And Finn was trampled on, and the girls spread rumors around that he had a small penis. That wore off quickly after Finn decided he would just flash everyone one night at the pub.

Steph was a girl that Rory met at the Life and Death Brigade event. She was actually the girl Rory saw in the bathroom wearing a ball gown and a plastic gorilla mask. Her name is Stephanie Vanderbilt, and they became best friends after those few days. And yes, her last name is Vanderbilt as in the famous family that was worth billions. The same family that had several homes just on the East coast; they had the second largest amount of houses in Europe, first being the Gilmores'.

Paris Geller was Rory's roommate for the three years they had been at Yale, and they knew each other from Chilton, the private school Rory got into her sophomore year. In the beginning they despised each other, competing in class to see who knew the answer the fastest, and in their average. In the end Rory won, being valedictorian of her class, she pretty much kicked ass, even though she came in late, middle of her sophomore year. Once in college they became best friends, they fought still, but had completely different majors so they weren't competing anymore.

Then there is Lane Kim; Rory and Lane have known each other since first grade. They met after Lane was pushed down on the playground, and Rory helped her up. They were always in the same classes until Rory went to Chilton. After that she tried to see Lane as much as she could after school. Lane was in a band called Hep-Alien, she was dating the guitarist and lead vocalist, Zach Van Gerbig. She shared a one bedroom house with Zach and bass guitarist Brian Fuller.

Thinking about the past made Rory upset that she was no longer around for Lane that much. Rory knew that Lane had other friends, but they were the guys from the band, so she couldn't complain about guys to the guys. Rory and Lane have a once a week phone date, they spent over an hour talking about things, but it's not the same as when Rory used to be able to sneak over to Lane's and climb up the elm tree right next to Lane's window. But the future brought a lot of good, there was the friendship with Paris, and Stephanie, and all of the guys: Finn, Colin, and of course Logan.

Rory met Logan when she was buying a cup of coffee with her friend Marty. Logan had told him that he recognized him, then realized that Marty bartended for one of Logan's family parties. The way Logan talked to Marty was like how a man would talk to his slave. It was as if Logan was better because Marty worked for him for a couple hours. And that fact pissed Rory off; she judged Logan just from those few moments, so her next encounter she wasn't as cordial as their first meeting. It was while Rory was walking around putting up flyers for her professor Asher Fleming, a man that Paris was involved with, but had passes away. Paris had guilted her into doing this while she set up for the wake that Paris also forced Rory into allowing be held at their dorm. Logan and his friends thought that her dorm was home to one of the girls Finn that he was 'in love with'. Logan then tried introducing himself, forgetting that he met her the day before, to Rory after she told then that it was her dorm, and no one by the description that Finn gave, which was red hair and shorter than him, lived there. Logan tried to be civil to her, but Rory was still angered by the way he had talked to Marty so she was a bitch to him. They argued about whether it was morally right or not. Rory, obviously, voiced that it was not, but Logan argued that since he was paying him to serve, Marty was his servant. They ended up dropping after a few minutes because Finn yelled for Logan, saying he found her; and admitted that it was a very fun argument. There third meeting was when she figured out that he was in the LDB, and she tried to get it out of him, later that day he instant messaged her, leading to her going to the LDB event.

Since Logan was good friends with Finn and Colin, they also became close to Rory, even Seth and Robert were her friends, Seth was a Guggenheim, and Robert was just Robert, he was wealthy, but not like any of the others. They were old wealth, he was new wealth. No one, but their parents really cared about when they got the money so they were all extremely close. Even Paris, and her boyfriend Doyle McMaster joined them sometimes at the pub when they had nothing better to do. All in all, Rory had made a lot of great new friends just from doing one article, and that same article was reprinted in many different magazines around Connecticut, Stars Hollow and Hartford being two of them.

"Whatcha thinking about, sweets?" Lorelai asked, pulling her out of my reflections.

"About how I met Logan, and how he introduced me to many of my new friends." Rory answered smiling up at her. "But you will always be my best and oldest friend."

"You so like Logan!" she squealed like she was sixteen again.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm with Dean." As soon as that came out her arm was in pain. It was as if he was still holding onto her arm. She made sure that her face had no pain in it. Her mother would ask too many questions She wondered why it had caused her pain. She didn't touch it, or bump it on anything. All she did was say his name and it reacted, almost like it was telling her that he was dangerous, but she never thought of that. Her thought was that she had bumped someone without noticing.

"Oh come on. You think Logan is cute. You think about him when walking around the mall. You spent last night with him instead of Dean, who I thought was bringing you home. You talked to him this morning and I'm pretty sure you haven't talked to Dean yet today." Rory was about to say something, but Lorelai continued. "And he likes you to. I mean he gave you a credit card and told you to use it. When are you going to realize it?" Lorelai asked.

Lorelai was happy that Rory was moving on, moving up. Dean was a good guy, but the key word is was. He treats Rory well enough in front of her, but she had no clue how he was away from anyone. Ever since the divorce with Lindsey he seemed so hostile, like Rory had ruined his life, when it was his idea to kiss Rory, so sleep with her, then continue to. Lorelai knew that Rory had to take some off the blame, but he was acting like it was all Rory's fault when it most definitely was not. Rory did take part of the blame, Rory knew that it was wrong and tried to stop the affair, but that led to Dean trying harder, and Lindsey finding the letter Rory wrote to him.

Rory changed the subject asking "Can you believe you and Luke are getting married in a weeks? I'm just happy it's almost over. Planning that wedding was hell, hell I tell you. You just fooled around while I picked everything out for you."

Lorelai was giddy when it came to the wedding. She had let Rory do everything, knowing Rory would make it much better than what she would have. The only thing that Lorelai had actually requested was that instead of her having bouquet she would carry a Heinz ketch-up bottle down the aisle. To that Rory almost started crying from laughter and wholeheartedly agreed. The idea came from Emily who had brought it up at one of their Friday night dinners and it stuck with Lorelai.

"I'm so excited. And not the least bit nervous. Thanks for planning it. I know that you probably had spent many sleepless nights trying to study for college and I took away most of your sophomore year, and I apologize." They were now at the Taco Bell in the food court, ordering three soft tacos and a burrito. They sat down and started eating their food.

"It's just sophomore year. It's not like there's anything special about it. Planning your wedding made it all the more fun, and very exciting. Being scared to fall asleep because I wasn't sure if I would wake up after those twenty minutes naps. Oh, and all of those three am phone calls from you, thinking that the dress for the bridesmaids weren't good enough, those were the best." Rory said sarcastically, but she did have a lot of fun with planning her mother's wedding, and she saw her mother a lot more than her freshman year.

"Oh, you know you had fun! Plus you saw me more than just when you needed laundry done, and on Friday nights."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, but seeing you was the only let down." Rory joked, her mother hit her, it just happened to be right on the same spot Dean had grabbed. Rory winced.

"I'm sorry, sweets. I didn't know I had hit you that hard, man I guess I don't know my own strength." Lorelai said rubbing the spot she hit, not knowing it just made it worse.

"It's not your fault I bumped it last night, so now there's a bruise." She explained.

"Oh, let me see the bruise."

"It's just a bruise mom, they all look the same."

"Come on just let mommy look at the bruise." Lorelai had a feeling that Rory was hiding something. She rolled up Rory's sleeve, and saw the large dark purple bruise that was in the shape of a hand. "Who the hell did this to you, was it Logan, Colin, Finn; who!" Lorelai was severally pissed. She wanted to bite someone's head off.

"Before you do anything mom. it was just an accident, he didn't mean to." Rory said trying to calm down her mother, but knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Who the fuck dared to lay a hand on my daughter, Rory, who hurt you?"

"It was…Dean, but he didn't mean to. We were arguing, and," but she was cut off.

"If you two were arguing it was most definitely not an accident, so do not pretend it was. Rory he left marks on you, it's not that easy to cause bruises unless you use an immense amount of force. Dean did, on purpose, Rory. He is no longer good for you. Back when you were in high school, yeah he was, but he changed a lot. So have you. Because he cheated on Lindsey with you, sorry for bringing it up, he could cheat on you too. And now he's hurting you physically."

The entire time Rory just sat there, she began to sob into her mother's shoulder. She knew everything her mother was saying, she thought about it herself, but she did still love –pain in her arm flared- Dean, even though he hurt her. She knew that he could cheat at any moment, she knew that what he did to her arm was not an accident, she knew that he was cheating on her, with Lindsey, they were seeing each other again, but still she just still cared about him too much.

Lorelai had pulled her into her arms. She watched as Rory sobbed on her shoulder, she was wearing her brand new light blue silk shirt that she bought online, but she didn't care that Rory would ruin it. She just thought about how much she was going to kill Dean when Rory went down to New Haven.

"Come on, let's go shop, spending most of Logan's money will do you some good." Lorelai stood up and picked up the trash, while Rory walked next to her. They went to Nordstrom first.

Lorelai found some things, a new dress to wear to Friday night dinners, two skirts, one plane black one for work at her Dragonfly Inn, and another black one, but it had layers, and Polk-a-dots, and some ruffles. Rory found some things at Forever 21 two new pairs of jeans, a pair of jean shorts with holes in them, and several tee shirts and tank tops. After Forever 21 they went to Macy's, American Eagle, H&M, Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeries and Victoria Secret. In the end they had spent way more than two hundred dollars. It would probably come closer to five hundred, but Logan wouldn't even notice.

At home Rory grabbed her back pack, and the dress alone with the tiara and jewelry. She kissed her mother and Luke goodbye then headed down to her study session with Logan.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you guys for all of the support, my followers are amazing! Please keep reading and reviewing, I write so much faster when you do! So about the road trip, I'm almost positive that there will be a small one that will last three or four chapters, then back to Dean, Logan, and Rory. This chapter is too short, I realize this. I apologize, but it is a very important chapter, so I didn't want too much going on besides the major part. Hope you guys enjoy, and for ACE111 there will be a lot more protective side to Logan. Review, darlings![:

* * *

Chapter Three.

"Ace, what period was Plato and Aristotle in?" Logan asked reading out of his Philosophy book.

"That would be the second period in the sixth century AD?" Rory made it sound like a question at the end, unsure of herself.

This was the third night in a row Logan and Rory studied together. They were both in the same philosophy class, it was their second last exam, and they both needed a lot of help.

She had also called Dean on Sunday morning, knowing he'd be a work. She left a message saying that everything was fine between them, and that she knew it was an accident. He called back later, and they decided to go on a date during the week. If only she knew.

"Correct, what are the main subjects of ancient philosophy?"

"Um, those were understanding the fundamental causes and principles of the universe; explaining it in an economical and parsimonious way; the epistemological problem of reconciling the diversity and change of the natural universe, with the possibility of obtaining fixed and certain knowledge about it; questions about things which cannot be perceived by the senses, such as numbers, elements, universals, and gods; the analysis of patterns of reasoning and argument; the nature of the good life and the importance of understanding and knowledge in order to pursue it; and the explication of the concept of justice, and its relation to various political systems." Logan nodded at each correct one she said. She knew that one because she had read it over and over again seven times when they were reading the material together, she kept looking at Logan instead of reading; he was so cute.

"Can we-," Logan was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Rory got up, wondering who it was. Thinking that it was Paris she got off the couch and opened the door, but was clearly surprised by who was standing there. Dean was there to pick her up for their date.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory asked, confused with the situation, but Dean wasn't looking at Rory, he was glaring at Logan who was sitting on the couch, still holding the philosophy book, with a prominent smirk on his face. He knew that they were going to have a date that night, Rory had told him the night before; he also knew that Rory would rather study than go on a date since she was too scared for failing the class.

"You forgot." He stated. "We had a date tonight, that's why I'm here. Why the fuck is he here? Where's Paris? Have you two been alone the entire time?" Dean yelled at Rory. Logan was scared for Rory, he was hoping Dean would just realize they were studying and leave, but instead he decided to yell.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately. I haven't been able to study, and now that I had the time since everything is set with the wedding, Logan and I decided to study since we have philosophy together."

"Bull shit you haven't had time, you were just partying with them the other night. You could have studied then. Don't tell me a bunch of bull shit, Rory. I'm not as dumb as you think."

"Dean, my grandmother made me go the other night! It wasn't a choice! And I haven't had time to study, with having to balance class, planning my mother's wedding and you, I haven't had time to sleep!" Rory yelled back at him. Dean lifted his hand and slapped her with as much force as he had. Rory backed away rubbing her cheek. She tried to hold in her tears, but they spilled over.

"Don't ever yell at me again Rory!" Dean was starring down at Rory, so he never noticed Logan jump up. He went over and punched Dean in the nose, feeling it break under the pressure from his knuckles. Then Dean threw a punch at Logan, but he ducked, so he jumped on him.

"Logan! Dean! Stop! Stop this now!" Rory ran over and pulled Logan off of Dean, knowing that would be the best, Logan wouldn't hurt her. Logan had a cut on his left cheek that was bleeding, and his clothes were ripped, but he was otherwise fine.

Dean's nose was bleeding profusely, his clothes were also ripped and he had a black eye.

"Dean, go home now!" Rory yelled enraged.

"Why the fuck should I? So you can go back to making-out with Richie Rich over here? I don't think so. You're coming with me." Dean went to grab Rory's arm, but Logan pulled her back.

"Dean either get the fuck home or I'm through with you. If you don't leave now, we are done, and I won't ever fucking take you back." Logan was surprised that she wasn't breaking up with him now. Dean scowled at him, then walked out of there infuriated.

Rory shut the door after he left, it was opened the entire time. "What do you mean you aren't leaving him? Rory you have two bruises on your body from him. He hurt you, and he's just going to hurt you more." Logan said, disappointed that she didn't realize what a terrible person Dean was.

"Come on, let's just get that cut cleaned up." Rory said pointing to the cut that was on his cheek. He reached up to touch it and noticing that it was bleeding a lot, he followed Rory into her private bathroom.

She took stuff out of the cabinet bellow the sink. A wash cloth, a bottle of peroxide, and a clear band-aids like the ones that doctors put on after stitching to hold the skin together, then it dissolves.

She uncapped the bottle of peroxide, then covered the top with the wash cloth and flipped it upside down to soak some of the peroxide up. She started to dab at Logan's left check, and as it seeped into the cut it started to burn. After about five minutes of that, the blood was gone, and she put on the clear band-aid that Paris had swiped during one of her med classes where they were taught to stitch cuts.

"Okay, I'm done. Do you want to order pizza or Chinese? I'm starving." Rory asked, walking to grab her cell to find the numbers in her contacts. Logan was going to pursue the conversation about Dean, but conceived that it wasn't worth the argument.

"Chinese, we had pizza last night." (I wanted to end it here, but decided that at one-thousand and eighty-six words it would be too short. You can stop reading now, not much else is important except that Logan spends the night, but I believe that is it.)

Rory ordered their usual, general sou, and pork lomain. While they waited they studied some more, Logan asking her more questions. Logan's cut started to stop stinging, but he was still disappointed in his best friend. He knew that she was smarter than that. 'She was playing dumb, acting as if he did it by accident, after what he did no one could think that it was ever an accident.'

The delivery guy came, they took a break to eat, so they started to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, her favorite movie of all time. She ended up falling asleep on Logan, her head in his lap. 'She's too cute to move.' Logan thought when he noticed she was a sleep, so he just continued watching and fell asleep sitting up, both of them on the couch. Too bad they didn't know that Dean was watching through the window the entire time.

'That little bitch, she was sleeping with him. I was so fucking right, she's cheating on me with Richie Rich.' Dean thought. He was too angry to go in there and beat the crap out of both of them, so he left. Drove back to Starts Hollow.

Rory woke up, lifting her head off of Logan, realizing it was four in the morning. She didn't notice anything else before she fell back asleep, exhaustion taking over again.

'What the fuck is that beeping!' Logan stood up, cracking his neck from sleeping sitting up. He tried to find the beeping which was coming from Rory's alarm clock. It was nine in the morning and she had her History of Journalism final at ten thirty.

"Rory, Rory." Logan tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't. "Rory, you have ten minutes to get to your final!" Logan said in her ear, not realizing she would sit straight up bumping their heads. "Fuck." He said rubbing the cheek without the cut.

"I'm so sorry!" She said.

"Its fine, I guess I shouldn't have lied to you, this is was I get."

"You mean I don't only have ten fucking minutes to get to class?"

"You have over an hour." Logan said sheepishly, scared she was going to hit him, which she did, but it wasn't hard.

"I normally hit snooze five times so I wake up gradually." She said laying back down on the couch, but was unable to fall asleep. She grabbed her note book that had her notes for the class and started rereading them for the billionth time. She knew everything that was anything in journalism history.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave, I'll see you after your final?" Logan asked. They always meet for coffee after their finals then everyone goes back to Rory's suit and they hang out.

"Yeah, it's over at one, but Mr. Simons might let me out if I finish early. I'll text you if I do." Logan grabbed his books and jacket then walked out the door. He couldn't help but notice the small bruise that had formed on her left cheek bone.

* * *

Review if you hate my version of Dean![;


	4. Chapter Four

I feel like this is NOT my best chapter and it should be, It will be some of your favorites, espcially if you hate Dean, but it just seems quit detailess. (I know not a real word, but making up words is fun!) If you know how I can fix it, or you want to help me, please tell me!

Okay, enjoy this chapter! And of course review my darlings!

* * *

Chapter Four.

Type, type, type. That's all Rory has done, she turned off her cell phone, her wireless card was in one of her three bags that she carried around, she had Paris hide it so she could concentrate. All she had was a large coffee, her YDN (Yale Daily News) notebook, and her laptop. She could never concentrate on her last article for the Yale Daily News.

She was assigned it over a week ago, but she kept getting side tracked by the wedding, or Dean, or Logan, or studying. Now that she had three hours before it was due in Doyle's email or she wouldn't be on the paper next year, she made sure that she was not able to be distracted by anything.

This last article was about the senior class. She was assigned to write about all of the major accomplishments, but for the senior class they were very unaccomplished. The most they did was win the science fair, and have one of the law students intern for the attorney general of Connecticut, Richard Blumenthal. Yes, that was a great accomplishment, and not many people do that, but it was also the student's uncle so it was unfair.

It took her the full three hours, but she finally finished her piece and sent it to Doyle before four, which was when it was due.

She was also finally done with her finals, she was scared shitless about the grades, but just happy they were over.

"Ace, you better be done with that article!" Logan said barging into her room. She had told him earlier when they got their coffee together that she would be done by four.

"Yeah, I'm done. Hey, Loggie, can I ask you for a favor?" Rory said, fluttering her Bambi eyes, the same eyes that could get the president to allow her to kill a guy if she showed him them.

"Fine, I'll help you pack if you never ever call me 'Loggie' again." Logan was planning on helping her anyways, but acting as if he gave in would just maybe get him out of making him help bring the boxes home. ' Okay, there was a very slim chance, but couldn't hurt right?' He thought.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise never will I call you Loggie again." She said hugging him.

He started to throw stuff into some of the empty boxes that were in the corner. He wanted to bring up the Dean subject, but was scared she would be upset and didn't want to risk it.

Rory was thinking about asking Logan about the Dean situation,' Logan gives great advice', just she knew what he would say, 'you should break up with him, he's cruel and hurts you.' The thing is she didn't need to hear that, she already knew it. She had several other frights about Dean. He was so much more powerful than her, or Logan, and especially Colin, and Finn. If Dean hurt them she wouldn't know what to do with herself, probably jump off of a cliff of some sorts. There were plenty in Connecticut, so it would never be a problem. 'Maybe,' she thought 'if she asked the question in a different way he would understand.'

"Logan?" She asked packing her last books into a box. She heard him make a noise indicating he was listening. "Do you think I'm terrible for still dating Dean?" That wasn't what she meant and she hoped he knew what it was she was trying to say.

"Um," he was confused by the question. "What do you mean? Because you are still dating him after…everything?" Rory nodded. "Well I think that you are just scared that if you break up with him he'll come after you," he paused taking a long breath and unscrambling his thoughts. She was about to say something, but he put his hand up, indicating he was going to continue speaking. "But instead of just hurting you, he'll hurt one of your friends, or family members. There's nothing to worry about, you know…"

Rory was shocked by how well he knew her. She had never said anything that could hint at what scared her, yet she was scared for that exact reason; she didn't want anyone else hurt because of her problem and she also didn't want to be hurt herself. He knew her better than she had ever thought possible. Her mouth was agape. She quickly composed herself; about to speak again, but was cut off by Logan.

Logan still didn't look up, scared that she was furious with him. "Ace, Rory, you don't have to be scared you know." He repeated. "Colin, Finn and I would take care of you no matter what. Even Paris, and Stephanie would kick his ass for you. He wouldn't ever be able to touch you." Logan had slowed down with packing her things, trying to think of words for his next argument.

"But what about when we leave here. I mean yeah, you guys are staying with me for a couple of nights because of the wedding, but what about after you guys leave. Finn is going back to Australia; Stephanie's going to Rode Island; Paris' going to Bermuda with her mother and Doyle; Colin and you will be the only two in Connecticut, and you guys will be in Hartford, I'll be in Stars Hollow. I won't have you guys for the time I'll actually need you to protected me. It's not worth it." Rory had finally voiced her worries, and it felt strangely good. Knowing that someone else knew what she had been thinking, it made her relieved that Logan could read her like an open book. "And don't even begin to joke about buying me a body guard." She said pointing a finger at him.

"I wasn't thinking about it, but that is a very helpful idea." He laughed, he was thinking about actually doing it if anyone could not be around for a few days. "Stephanie is going to be staying with me because her parents are going to spend their summer in Aspen just like last year. Finn would stay if you asked him, and you know it." Logan was just worried about one detail that would make or break his whole plan. "Rory, do you still love Dean?" he asked straight out, knowing she would try to find a way around it if it was formed differently.

"I've thought about that a lot. I thought I did, but with Dean it has always been forced on me to love him. When I was in high school he broke up with me because I didn't say it back. I did love him, then, but I haven't loved him since then. I've just felt pressured into saying it. After we kiss, when we say goodbye, it always feels so forced. So no, I do not love him." They had both stopped packing the boxes and were staring at each other. Logan was making sure that everything she said was truthful, and Rory was pleading with herself not to cry she could feel the stinging tears in the back of her eyes, but wouldn't let them fall.

"Then why haven't you? Just ask Finn to stay, the rest of us will be with you one-hundred percent of the time if you want. We can take shifts." Logan joked.

"I don't want you guys to feel as if you have to be with me all the time. I don't want to have you guys babysit me all the time. It's just easier if I stay with him." Rory continued packing the boxes.

"Ace, if you think we would rather watch him beat you up than get to hang out with our best friend you are sadly mistaken. I'm going to be around all the time even if you don't break up with him I'm going to be up there several times a week, so will Finn, Colin and Stephanie so it's not going to be any different than normal. Just you wouldn't be dating that sad mistake for a man." Logan walked over to Rory to stand in front of her.

"Okay, I'll think about it." She answered, she was scared that Logan was actually right for once. He even had a plan, every detail was planned out, almost as if he had actually thought about it for any length of time. "Now let's change the subject before I end up crying."

Logan smiled knowing she would break up with Dean soon. That's the only possibility she would have if she had any sense of self preservation. And knowing Rory, with never doing anything too dangerous and always asking questions about everything, she had the most sense of self preservation among their group of friends.

They continued talking and packing boxes until it was seven and Colin and Finn showed up.

"Hey, mates, how did your last finals go?" Finn asked.

"Mine went fine, Ace's were great even though she was going to say she thought she failed. How did you're only final you took go?" Logan answered for Rory, which didn't make her too happy. She gave him a sour look, but he didn't even notice.

"Well it turns out that it was the teacher I slept with back in March, and so I'm probably going to pass." Finn said with his adorable aussie accent.

"Colin, how did yours go? Hopefully you didn't sleep with any teachers like Finn did or else I have to kick your ass." Rory asked.

"Unlike Finn, I chose not to use my money to buy my way out of school. I took them all and I think I did relatively well."

"I'm apologize mate, if you don't have trillions of dollars to spend on schooling like I do." Finn taunted.

Colin was about to yell something along the lines of 'shut the fuck up you smug bastard', but thankfully Logan broke it up. "So who wants to go to the pub and celebrate the ending of finals?" Logan asked. Everyone, of course said yes.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need to get all of my boxes out of here and into my car before I can go anywhere." Rory said.

Colin, Finn, and Logan groaned knowing they would have to help. They all grabbed a box, Logan also grabbed Rory's keys to unlock her car. "You owe me, Ace." He said pointing at her.

"I owe you my undying gratitude." She said following him to her car. They continued to car the boxes out until the suit was completely empty. All the furniture was taken out the day before leaving only the stuff to put in the boxes. They finished in half an hour so they made it to the pub before eight.

"Someone call Steph, tell her that after she's done dropping her stuff off at Logan's to come back her and party!" Rory shouted over the crowd of college students. Everyone was at the pub to party after their last exam. Tomorrow, Saturday, June fifth is the first day of summer for all of the Yale students.

"Already did, she said she'll be here in half an hour, she just has to pick something up first." Colin shouted back.

The pub was turned into a party, there was loud music playing from the stereo, and the tables were all pushed to the side to create a dance floor. Logan, Colin, Finn and Rory were dancing in a circle, Rory obviously dancing in the center. They were all holding red cups that was filled with the remains of any alcohol that was in the party goer's rooms.

Finn found some red headed drunk girl to dance with. And Colin decided to go get some more…party juice, leaving Rory with Logan on the dance floor.

Rory was looking around and she noticed a drunk guy from her History of Journalism class, starting to walk towards her. She grabs Logan and pulls him closer making it look like they are a couple.

Logan gave her an odd look. "There's a guy from my History of Journalism class walking over, and he had the face that was like maybe I'll fuck her toning-Hi, Jeremy." Rory said as he stood in front of them.

"Hey, Rory." He said awkwardly. Logan nonchalantly put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Oh, Jeremy, I don't know if you've met my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is Jeremy, he was in my History of Journalism class."

"Hello, Jeremy, nice you met you." Logan said sticking out his hand to offer a shake.

"Yeah, same. Okay, uh, Rory, nice seeing you again. I'll see you later." Jeremy turned back to where he was before.

"Thank you, again! I now owe you more than just my undying gratitude!" Rory said hugging him.

"What the fuck is this, Rory?" Dean yelled, he came out of nowhere.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory was astounded that he came to check up on her.

"I wanted to talk to you, do you have a fucking problem with your boyfriend talking to you?" Colin and Finn both pushed through the crowed to see Dean yelling at Rory.

Rory grabbed him by the arm, he was obviously drunk, and he was attracting attention from everyone in the pub.

"Dean, why didn't you call my cell phone? Do you seriously think you need to randomly check up on me? What the fuck is wrong with you. I wouldn't dare cheat on you, you would just beat the shit out f me and the guy. I'm not that much of an idiot." Rory yelled knowing what was going to come, but not caring enough to shut up.

Logan, Colin, and Finn walked out to Rory yelling at Dean. Logan was proud that she was finally going to break up with him, but terrified that Colin, Finn and him wouldn't jump him in time, they weren't going to do it unless he looked like he was going to hurt Rory so they were watching for any motive to jump on him.

"Rory, stand still." Dean said grabbing her shoulders.

"Dean, are you drunk!" Rory asked.

"Stop moving!" He yelled. "Rory what are you always doing with Richie Rich? When I come for our fucking date there he is at your fucking party. And on Wednesday he's on your fucking couch, you guys fucking slept together!" Dean yelled, both Colin and Finn looked at Logan, Logan shook his head at them, then mouthed 'we just slept'. "Now you're fucking telling people you're dating him at parties, you're fucking all over him once I turn my fucking back. I'm not an idiot either you are fucking cheating on me."

"Dean shut the fuck up! You know nothing about mine and Logan's FRIENDSHIP! We are just fucking friends, and that is it. But you have to get so fucking jealous for no fucking reason. Dean, maybe next time you should have some fucking trust for your next relationship, but we're fu-" Dean threw her on the ground, and was about to punch her when he got winded, and tackled to the ground. Colin, Finn, and Logan were on top of him.

"Stay the fuck away from her, or we'll all kick your ass!" Logan yelled; he pulled Colin and Finn with him, then went to pick Rory up, she was in shock that Dean was really going to punch her; and she knew that he wouldn't of stopped at just a punch.

Logan rushed her into the pub. "Craig, keys to the back." Finn said going up to the bar. Craig was the manager of the pub, and he was friends with pretty much all of the students at Yale. Finn went to the door that led to the back where they kept some extra alcohol, and a sitting area. Logan put Rory down on the couch.

"Rory, are you okay?" Logan asked sitting on the ground next to the couch.

"Uh huh." She said staring at the wall in front of her.

"Rory? Rory, look at me." Logan said worried she was in shock, she didn't react, but he turned her head to look at him and she snapped out of it.

"Thank you guys!" She said attacking Logan and pulling Finn and Colin into the hug too.

"Did I miss something?" Stephanie walked in all of them still in the group hug. "I asked Craig if he knew where you were, he told me you guys were in here. Rory, are you okay?"

"Um, Steph, you remember Dean, right?" Steph nodded. "Well um, you know how I had the bruise on my arm, and on my cheek. Well Dean caused those, he grabbed my arm, and he slapped me. I didn't break up with him before, but Logan and I talked and he helped me decide that Dean isn't well Dean anymore. Today he came and he was mad that I was with all boys, and I told a guy from one of my classes I was dating Logan so he wouldn't hit on me. Then Dean showed, and we went outside then one thing led to another and he shoved me on the ground and was about to basically kill me so Colin, Finn, and Logan tackled him." Rory said as fast as she could, knowing that Steph would understand anyways.

"Wow." Was all Steph said.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay, did he hurt you again, are any bones broken?"

"No, I'm fine. I have a few scrapes, but nothing serious." Rory stood up. "Come on, let's go back and party. It's out last day as sophomores!"

"Rory, are you sure? I mean you were just almost attacked by your boyfriend, we could all just go back to Logan's or my house." Colin said.

"No, I want to party. I refuse to let Dean ruin my last party as a sophomore because he's aggressive. I want to have fun." She started walking out the door, but then realized no one was following. "Come on guys."

They were dancing for hours, getting refills of the party juice when their cups were empty. "Shit! What time is it?" Rory asked Steph who she was dancing with.

"It is going on ten thirty. We've gotta go, bye guys!" Steph said.

"See you at the wedding tomorrow, don't forget it starts at one." She said, then hugged Logan. "Thank you so much for taking care of me today, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be with that douche." She whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek. Colin and Finn whistle causing Rory to blush.

Logan watched as she left. "Oh you've got it bad, mate." Finn said putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

OH! A little Logan-Rory action! A start to a great relationship! Review and you'll find out! If you guys want a spoiler message me! Or I'll post it on the chapter if I get thirty or more reviews! I know, wishful thinking, thats why messaging and reviewing is your best bet! Okay, I love you guys! My amazing readers! Hope you enjoyed very much!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.

"Hey, Sookie, just checkin' on everything before I go wake up my mother." Rory said. She was driving to Stars Hollow, Sookie had set up the Bachelorette party that Rory planned and paid for. Sookie offered to set everything up because Rory had finals that day.

"Everything is set up and waiting for you guys to get here." Sookie answered.

"Great, we'll be there in ten minutes depending on how much trouble my mother gives us."

"Oh knowing your mother you're going to be in more pain than she will be." Sookie laughed at what she said, picturing it in her mind.

"Yeah, I know. Oh well. She'll have fun either way. Okay, we're pulling up to the house now. See you in a few." Rory shut her phone as she pulled into the drive way.

"Steph, you know the plan?"

"Of course. Ahh. I feel so jittery. I can't wait to do this!" She squealed.

"Really, you've never kidnapped a person before? I would have never of guessed!" They laughed together. "Okay, you blind fold while I bind her arms, don't forget the legs as soon as you're done with the blind fold, she won't kick until she knows you're going for her legs, I'll help as soon as I'm done with hands. Let's go." Rory turned off the car, grabbing the ropes and blind fold in the back handing the blind fold to Steph.

They just walked in since Lorelai never locks the door. She was a sleep in her bed wearing her hello kitty pajamas. Rory pulled her hands together behind her back and tied them while Steph put the blind fold on. Lorelai woke up as they were about done tying her feet, but she kicked the ropes away. Steph dove for her legs holding them together while Rory tied. Lorelai started screaming reminding Rory to stuff socks in her mouth.

Usually if Lorelai screamed Babette would have been at their house in a second, but since Babette was at the town square and all of the guys were hiding out at the movie theater for the night, except Luke and a few of his close friends.

Steph and Rory carried Lorelai to the trunk of Rory's car, hearing muffled screams the entire way.

'What the fuck! I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm being kidnapped! Who would kidnap me?' Lorelai thought to herself. Just as she was about to stop screaming seeing as it hadn't helped the car stopped abruptly; they hadn't even been in the car for five minutes.

She was picked up by two people, and she could feel one of them untying the ropes at her feet so she can stand up, while the other held Lorelai and took out the socks in her mouth.

"Who the fuck are you? I swear I'll kick your ass if you don't le-" And the socks were stuffed in her mouth again. He legs were free and she was about to kick them when the other person took off the bandana.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled at a very shocked Lorelai. She spit out the socks and saw Rory, and Steph standing right next to her.

"You two!" She asked. "Rory I never knew you were so good a kidnapping. If journalism doesn't work out, you might have a new career. Now untie my hands!" Stephanie quickly started untying her hands.

They made their way over to the side of the gazebo so Lorelai could see everything.

Lorelai was mesmerized by how much they did for her, she wasn't used to it. Rory of course helped her throughout her life, but nothing this big, this extravagant that she actually wanted and wasn't forced into.

Miss Patty's was covered in bright flashing lights, there were strands of purple ones that formed the word 'Go Crazy While You Can Lorelai'. The Bangle's were blasting through huge speakers playing Walk Like an Egyptian.

Lorelai turned to look in the gazebo, noticing the huge thrown in the center and the piles of presents surrounding it, that to was covered in lights, but they were soft Christmas tree lights, not the blinking ones on Miss Patty's.

"Come on!" Rory said pulling Lorelai to Miss Patty's.

They danced on end until one, drinking everything that the bartender had. Then all of the women, which was over fifty different women, came up to Rory reminding her that Kirk was ready. Rory walked over to a dancing Lorelai, she and Steph were doing old crazy dance moves.

"Okay, so mom I have a surpr-" but Rory was interrupted by someone yelling.

"What are you doing here? This is for girls only no guys!" Ella, a neighbor of Lorelai's was yelling at three young men standing in the door way of Miss Patty's.

"Logan, Colin, Finn, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be out getting drunk with your friends?" Rory asked walking over to them, Steph on her heels.

"We were, but we all decided things just aren't as fun without our two best girls." Logan answered smoothly.

"Oh shut up. Let me guess your friends ran out of booze and you expected there to be some here." Rory looked at all three of them knowingly.

"Oh, you know me too well, Ace." Logan said.

"Well if you want booze, you've got to pay the price." Steph said, Rory looked over at her confused, Steph wiggled her eye brows and Rory instantly understood.

"You guys will get any alcohol you want," they perked up like dogs do when they hear their leash.

"If you strip dance for us." Steph finished what Rory was saying.

Logan and Colin were backing away muttering hell no, and you're kidding. Finn stood there, "When should I start?" He said. Rory and Steph tumbled over in laughter, they should have expected Finn would do anything for alcohol.

Uh hem." Lorelai cleared her throat, she walked next to Rory. "You know these boys, sweets?"

"Oh, right. Mom this is Logan, Colin, and Finn my friends from college. Guys this is my mother, Lorelai." Rory said gesturing to each and every one of them.

"Oh, so you're Logan." Lorelai said surveying him. He reached out his hand for her to shake. "I've her very good things about you. Nice you have finally met you." She said taking it.

"Same here, you are pretty much all she ever talks about. Nice to meet you too." She shook Colin and Finn's hands too.

"Okay, so what's this I hear about a strip dance?" Lorelai asked raising her eye brow.

"That would be your only thought. Okay, mom come sit right here." Rory muttered taking the seat someone had placed to the side for Lorelai. "So when I was planning this for you I knew every single thing I was going to do, from Miss Patty's to having the males all camped out at the movie theater, except one thing. The strippers." She stated. "I knew I was going to have one or two, but I didn't know who to get. I mean, you would have been fine with some hot muscular guys, but I didn't want you to be fine, that will be the last ass you see that isn't Luke's." Rory made a face like she was trying not to throw up. "So I thought long and hard on whose ass should be your last, then it came to me; like in a dream of some sorts. The perfect last ass to see would be…"she paused for dramatic effect. "KIRK'S!" She yelled. Lorelai had fallen off of her chair laughing as Kirk came through the door with five of six "women" following him. Kirk was in fireman outfit, with the helmet and carrying the fire hose.

Lorelai was still giggling as Kirk started to straddle her lap, but then she was frightened. As Kirk was stripping the drag queens in the back were dancing holding those feather boas, trying to act sexy, but really just looking awkward and gangly.

"If you guys want some alcohol get out there." Rory said shoving Logan, but he just backed up.

"No alcohol is worth Patty's pinches. I've already gotten three, imagine if I wasn't wearing pants." Logan said rubbing his butt. Rory laughing looking over to Miss Patty, she winked at Rory then watched Lorelai's freaky face.

"How about you Colin?" She asked.

"Um, I'm good right now."

Finn was already walking out there while ripping off his shirt. Rory and Steph were huddling over, using each other to keep from falling on the floor. They were laughing so hard that their stomachs were in pain, but that made them laugh harder.

An hour later everyone was sitting in the town green watching "Dirty Dancing", all drunk. Lorelai was especially drunk, laughing at everything. Rory, Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan were sitting on a large blanket in the back next to the projector. Rory asked Taylor is she could set up a make shift screen in the town green, after several hours of begging and promising to be next year ice cream queen, he said yes.

Rory was getting bored, and her legs were hurting from sitting on them so long. "Hey, you want to take a walk?" she asked Logan, she had been laying on him for the movie.

He just stood up and grabbed her hands to help her up. They started to walk around the green, and then turned down a random street.

Rory was thinking about earlier. After Finn gave Miss Patty a successful lap dance, she and Steph decided that it was painful enough to watch so Colin and Logan were both allowed to drink as much as they want. She was pretty sure that they were both drunk, that's why she decided that the movie would be good, calm everyone down before the presents. Rory almost felt like it was a five year olds birthday party, having nap time to calm everyone down.

**Logan randomly pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the lips. She stiffened, completely unmoving. She wanted to kiss him since right after the landing of the huge jump at the LDB event, but she was with Dean; now that she wasn't she was too scared. It was exactly like that saying "When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." She was afraid to meet him, she was afraid to kiss him, and now that he kissed her, after she felt his soft lips touching hers she knew that she was falling in love with him, but she banished that thought. 'It would ruin more than just our friendship, but all of them, mine and Colin's and Finn's; even Stephanie and me. I wouldn't do that to all of my close friends. I love them, and care about all of them too much; especially Logan's. Yes it is obvious that I like him, but he is my best friend. He's helping me with the Dean situation, and without him I would still be with him. I would still be pretending that he was the greatest guy, that he cared about me no matter how much pain he had and would have inflicted on me.'**

"What was that for?" Rory asked after they pulled apart. She was surprised that he did it, exstaticted of course, but she knew it was something he always did while he was drunk. He would kiss any girl that walked by and every girl knew it. He had confided in her once that he knew girls only did it because he had so much money, but she didn't think that was it. It had to certainly help, but she thought that it was because he was hot.

"I did it because I like you." He said, not looking at her.

"Logan, you are so drunk right now aren't you?" She said laughing.

"No, I mean yeah, but no." he said. She grabbed his face looking into his eyes. They were dilated proving her point.

"You're drunk. Come on lets go back the movie." She said turning around and pulling him with her.

When the movie was over Rory pulled Lorelai to her thrown. She even had a plastic, pink, fuzzy tiara for her. Lorelai loved it. She got to be a princess for a night, she got presents that included edible underwear, lingerie, gift cards to VIP and Luvs, (Yes, those are real "sex" stores, I live in Connecticut, and I actually live just south of Hartford in a semi-small town, depending on if you count Kensington and East-Berlin two different towns. )and other things that Luke would just love. Yes, that was sarcasm. Her favorite was the black lace, practically see through corset that Lane had bought her.

At six thirty Rory decided to try to pull Lorelai away from her 'toys'.

"Mom, you're getting married in less than twelve hours, you have to wake up in three, either get your ass in this car to go home, or I'm calling off the beautiful wedding I planned." Rory yelled. She was having the boys carry everything to her house so she can get Lorelai to sleep. Lorelai ran to the car throwing whatever she was holding at Colin, hitting him in the face.

By seven everyone was passed out at their house. Colin and Finn shared Rory's room, Steph got the couch, and Logan and Rory slept on the ground next to each other. Rory kept thinking back to what had happened earlier. 'What if he was telling the truth? Doesn't the saying go "drunken words are sober thoughts" or something along those lines. But he always does that when he's drunk; that's how he got his rep. He slept with so many girls because he's drunk that's why he leaves the next day. Half of them he wouldn't of even looked at if it wasn't for the high levels of alcohol in his system.'

She finally stopped thinking about him long enough to fall asleep, but another saying says when you think about it before you dream, you dream about it too. Needless to say she had a dream that she fell for that, and she woke up in bed after they slept together, she was alone, and a post-it note on her mirror say "I'm so sorry, we must have been extremely drunk. I know I shouldn't of left, but that's what I'm good at so if you need me call my cell. Once again really sorry." She felt her heart breaking in two. Rory jumped up obviously having a nightmare, her cell phone was ringing from the alarm she set for nine.

After making a large pot of coffee, she woke up everyone to send them home, hoping that her mother wouldn't wake up to the sound. They all left together, whispering see you later at her. Once Logan's SUV turned off of her street she poured two mugs of fresh coffee and ascended her stairs to her mother's bedroom.


	6. Chapter Six

So, I'm pretty sure I'm sick with mono. which is making it really hard for me to do anything, but nothing. I keep starting the next chapter, which was going to be the end of this one, but its far too long. I update fast, but make the chapters a little shorter than my taste, but yeah. So if the next chapter doesn't come as fast do not kill me. I just can't think of anything. But if I will post the next chapter even if I magically finish it tonight. I promise. Chapter seven will be up as fast as I can write it. But it will be up before next week. Review after you've read it! (I feel super bad, I didn't even read this one over, I've been too tired.)

* * *

Chapter Six.

"Mom, mom…" Rory whispered in her ear while waving the cup of coffee in front of her face. Lorelai's eyes did not open, they didn't even scrunch up the way they always do when people fake sleep, but her hand shot out to grab the Luke's mug that Rory had. "Nu uh huh, get out of bed first then you get your coffee. Come on." She said, as she pulled the cup away, but Lorelai's hand just kept reaching out until it could no longer extend her arm.

"God damn it Rory! I so fuckin' hung over just give me the damn coffee before I puke." Lorelai yelled. Rory knew that now that he anger was out she would finally wake up, she had three (sometimes four) stages of hungoverness.

Unconsciousness.

Anger. She always had one or two out bursts depending on how much she had to drink.

Her coffee hour. She drinks seven cups of coffee. She makes at least two pots just in the morning for her hangover.

And the last, which is only if she has excessive amounts of alcohol, but she hasn't used it in a very long time.

The "Hangover Helper." It is a bright red bucket that is placed in front of you if you throw up at all. Lorelai printed out a name tag for it once, complete with a picture of real throw up, as if after using that you don't already know that.

"Get your ass out of bed now!" Rory yelled; she giggled at this normal routine. It's not like Lorelai gets drunk a lot, only every couple of months when she goes out with the girls: Sookie, Lane, Rory, and the last time with Stephanie and Paris. Sometimes she also gets drunk after her mother's Christmas party, but only when a fight breaks out before or during it. Rory was just happy that through everything, Rory going to college, spending pretty much no time at home, and Lorelai dating Luke, getting marred later that day to Luke that the "Hangover Helper" has and will always be there. It just proved to Rory that there will always be some things between Lorelai and Rory that can never change.

"But I'm getting married today, I need my beauty sleep!" Lorelai said kicking the bed like a three year old does when they don't want to sleep.

"Yes, and it's almost nine thirty if you don't get your ass up now, you're going to miss your very own wedding! Come on we have to be at Miss Patty's in half an hour, that includes being showered and having had at least three of your seven cups of coffee before we get there. I'll make sure that Westin's has made the extra ten coffees' I asked to have waiting for me for ten." Rory said, she put the large mug on Lorelai's dresser as far away from her as possible so that she will actually have to get up.

Rory went down stairs to get her clothes to put on after her shower. She waited to get into the shower until after she heard Lorelai's start, when she did started hers.

She waited until all of the knots in her back muscles relaxed; she used her favorite shampoo, rose scented.

When Rory walked into the kitchen Lorelai was already sitting there chugging her coffee.

"Mom are you going from the reception to the air port, or coming back here?" Rory asked pouring the last of the coffee in the pot. She put more coffee in the maker so that when she gets home with everyone later she just has to turn it on.

"I'm going straight there. Oh, grab my suit case on the way out." Lorelai put her mug in the sink then walked to the door dangling Rory's car keys. Rory picked up the huge suit case that was halfway up the stairs.

"You couldn't just finish bringing it down stairs? No, of course not I have to do it. Come on just get that ass in my car." Rory dragged the huge bag down the stairs, she kicked Lorelai as she held the door for Rory to exit the house.

"I call front!" Lorelai yelled as if there was someone else to take the seat. She ran to the car unlocking it with the remote. Rory threw the suitcase in the trunk then drove to Miss Patty's.

"Get in there now missy. I'm getting your coffee."

"Okay, get back soon the headache is coming back." Lorelai answered getting out and walking up the stairs to Miss Patty's.

Rory parked the car down the street from Miss Patty's in front of Westin's; she decided just to walk back to Miss Patty's with the coffee.

On the counter of the coffee shop was two card board trays with coffee filling them, on each there was even one in the middle where there wasn't a cup holder. Next to them was a note.

Dear Rory,

I hope this was what you wanted, ten large black coffees. I'll see you later at the wedding tell your mom best wishes for me.

Love Ella.

Rory took the coffee trays and left the shop. After almost dropping the coffees about three times, she heard Stephanie calling her name.

"Rory, Rory!" Steph yelled. Rory turned to where the voice was coming from. "Hey, Rory, do you need help with those coffees?" She asked catching up with Rory.

"Yes please! I've almost dropped them a million times." Rory handed Steph one of the trays. "So are you ready to get ready with my mother. Just warning she is severely hung over and I'm not sure if she will have another outburst after this morning, I'm hoping not."

"Don't worry. I'm just as bad as her do it doesn't matter. Did I tell you that the green looks amazing? You did a wonderful job. And the tables on the other side of the gazebo look great too. Are the center pieces real fish?"

"Yeah, I had an idea that the center pieces can be won. At each table there is fish food under one of the seats; whoever has the fish food wins it. And yes the gifts in front of everyone are miniature ketch up bottles; my mother's 'bouquet' is a ketch up bottle too." Rory answered; noticing the green for the first time. Everything was pretty much set up, except for the DJ, he was still putting out the turn tables, and turning on his laptop.

From outside of Miss Patty's you could hear Lorelai laughing.

"Mom, I've got the coffee." Rory put one of the large cups on the table that was in front of Lorelai; Beth, the hair stylist was blow drying her hair.

"My darling baby girl, you are my favorite daughter."

"Why thank you mother; now drink your coffee and lat Beth do here work. Beth, I'll be over here; Lane and Sookie will be here soon." Just as she said that both Lane and Sookie walked in together.

"Dear god, please tell me you brought coffee!" Lane said clutching her head.

"Yep, here. Are you a little hung over?" Rory asked as Lane practically ran to the coffee.

"Just a little. I haven't felt this hung over since Kyle's party where I told my mother I was in a band. God I forgot how it feels."

"Yeah, imagine that every night; when you're best friends with Finn that's how you feel." Rory and Steph looked at each other and laughed a long with Lane who had met Finn a few times before.

"Um excuse me ladies, but if we want to be ready on time you must get in your chairs and let my team get started." Beth said pointing to the four other tables with directors chairs in front of them.

All of the girls sat down, but Rory passed out the coffee, putting three more in front of her mother. Beth's team came over and started working on each and everyone's hair. The bride's maids were wearing their hair up in a lose bun; But Rory was wearing her hair down in lose curls that framed her face. Lorelai also had her hair down, but it clipped behind her ears, and a tiara held it in place. It was done quickly, but perfectly. Next the team of cosmetologist were up. They did the entire make-up elegantly, very simple, with natural colors. Everything was done quickly since each and every one had their own person, and everything was picked out days before the wedding.

"Okay, girls get dressed now. We only have an hour." Rory announced gabbing the four black garment bags from the hooks in the back.

Rory's dress was different from the rest since she was the maid of honor, her dress was a aqua strapless dress. It had ruches at the bust, and also around the waist. Also it had a slight sweet heart neck. It flowed out, and came to about mid-thigh. It was simple, and yet very beautiful. The other dresses were similar to Rory's but had a halter top, instead of being strapless and went down to the knee, also they were the same color, aqua. The shoes were simple ultra high aqua strappy high heels, for all of the bride's maids.

As soon as the girls were done they grabbed the large black garment bag and unzipped the bag, making sure it didn't get caught on any of the fabric. Inside lie Lorelai's wedding dress. The bodice was lace, with flowers and pearls sewn onto it. It had a silk waist band, with tool flowing down, halfway down the tool there was another layer, that stuck out to the sides, completing the dress.

Lorelai, of course, needed help from all of the girls there. Once they were done Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how perfect everything had become. Rory had planned the perfect wedding for her, and she was so…she didn't know the word to describe how she felt, but it was a lot more than happy.

"Rory, thank you so much. This is amazing. I don't know what I would have done without you." Lorelai tried to hug Rory, but her dress got in the way.

"Ladies fifteen minutes till the wedding." Lucy the wedding planner announced.

"Thanks Lucy." Stephanie asked.

"Okay, mom I have some things to give you. Emily wanted to be here and give things also, but I figured that you wouldn't want a fight right before your wedding so, I said I have everything taken care of. In order to have a proper wedding you need several things and four of the most important are some old; something new; something barrowed; and something blue. You are wearing something old right now. That tiara was your grandmother's; she left it with me, but I already have five from grandma, and I thought it would look amazing with your dress." Rory said. "Something new would be this necklace. I know you don't like expensive jewelry, but diamonds are a girls' best friend so I got this for you." Rory put the single tear drop diamond necklace around her mother's neck. "Something barrowed will be the earring, they are my favorite and if I don't get them back there will be hell to pay." Rory joked as Lorelai was silent, she was on the verge of crying, but trying extremely hard not to let the tears spill over yet. "And something blue. I had a hard time finding something blue. I didn't want it to be boring like sapphire earrings, so I got you this." Rory revealed the blue Hello Kitty bracelet that her mother gave to her when she was younger. "I found this and I instantly knew that it would be something blue." Rory smiled and put it around her mother's wrist. Lorelai had silent, happy tears falling

"Oh, Lorelai don't cry. Remember me on my wedding day. I was a mess crying the entire time. I almost didn't say 'I do' to the minister at the right time." Sookie reminded her.

"I know, I'm just thinking about how amazingly perfect my daughter is." Lorelai wiped the tears from a lace handkerchief she grabbed from in between her breast.

"Oh, mom you are amazing too." Rory said grabbing her in a hug, everyone else followed, turning it into on big hug.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we have to go. Rory and Lorelai you can stay here, but I need the bride's maid to line up." Lucy said, Sookie, Lane, and Steph walked in front of the door. Steph was the first in the line, then Lane, and followed by Sookie. "Okay girls the music is going to start in two minutes as soon as it starts Steph walk out first, then count to thirty and Lane you follow, then Sookie. I'm going to tell you, but incase I get distracted I want you to know." Just as she finished the music started to play. Steph gracefully walked out, holding the bouquet of aqua and lavender flowers that were the wedding colors. Lucy gave Lane a small push motioning her to walk, then Sookie was last. "Rory, your turn. Come on." Lucy said.

Once Rory was out of sight Lorelai was frightened, she had never been married before, and she was freaking out because she normally freaks out about a guy before she get engaged, much less marries him. She still hasn't had a freak out. Everyone kept telling her that it was a good thing, a sign that he was the one, but she was still doubtful. She loves Luke with her entire heart and she was more than happy to be marrying him, but she was also terrified that she was making the wrong decision. She knew that if she did this and it ended badly her mother would always be telling her 'I told you so, I told you so.'

"Lorelai it is your turn. How do you feel nervous?" Lucy asked sensing Lorelai's nerves, that Lucy sees all the time before weddings. Lorelai nodded but grabbed the ketch-up bottle from the table next to the doors and slowly left. Lucy snuck behind her to fix the train. Lorelai was walking on a long white carpet that was put from the entrance of Miss Patty's to the gazebo where she would meet her groom, Luke Danes.

When Lorelai turned to see her audience, she paid no attention to them; just to the man in the tuxedo standing in the gazebo waiting for her.

Luke was fidgeting in his tuxedo, he hated wearing the monkey suits his usual name for them. As soon as his eyes landed on the beautiful women in white making her way slowly to him he stopped. He stared into her electric blue eyes as she stared at him. He knew that she was the one. Threw everything that had happened they had stuck together. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he knew that he couldn't live without her.

Rory was watching her mother walk down the aisle, she scanned the audience looking for Colin, Finn, Paris, Doyle and especially Logan. They were standing on the bride's side right behind her grandmother. She smiled at Logan, who was watching her the entire time. He smiled back, then turned to Lorelai. As Rory looked up at Luke someone caught her eye. She didn't know who the groom's men were, Luke had promised to take care of all of that. So it surprised her to see Jess Mariano standing across from her. He was staring at her, his eyes were dazed, not really paying attention to anything. As he looked her in the eye Rory quickly turned to her mother.

Lorelai was standing next to Luke on the gazebo steps, they were hand in hand; every few minutes Lorelai would wipe her tears with the now soaked handkerchief. She handed the ketch up bottle to Rory, who now held both the flowers and her mothers ketch up bottle.

"Do you Lucas Danes take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Luke said never looking away from Lorelai's eyes.

"And do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Lorelai said crying more happy tears.

"Do you have the rings?" Reverend Skinner asked. Rory took the ring out of her pocket handing it to the reverent and Jess did the same.

Luke put the diamond increased ring on her finger. And Lorelai followed. They were smiling at each other the biggest and goofiest smiles.

"You may now kiss the bride." He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Luke grabbed Lorelai and kissed her passionately on the lips. They were making out there for a few minutes causing everyone to clear their throats and the ones that knew them well laughed.

"Mother let go of Luke! Don't you want to go eat food?" Rory asked knowing it would pull her away from him; but she just waved her away. "Okay, guests I would like to invite you to go find your seats. Drink all you want and we will be with you shortly." Rory announced, she had planned for them to walk out and have a line for congratulations, but Lorelai and Luke had other plans.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, either let go of Luke of you aren't allowed coffee at this wedding. I will take it all away." With that Lorelai pulled away from Luke giving Rory a death glare. "Thank you, now we have to take pictures, I'm going to go get drinks, what do you want?"

After she took everyone's drink orders, Rory walked over to the bar.

"Three vodka's and cokes; three champagnes, and three cokes, please." Rory asked.

"Rory, I knew you could drink, but not that much!" Logan joked; behind him was Finn and Colin, all three were holding champagne flutes.

"I should have guessed that you three would be by the bar."

"Well I knew that in due time we would have found you here as well." Logan retorted.

"Rory, mate, you look absolutely gorgeous, who made the dress? Chanel, Armani, did Vera Wang do it, oh I love her." Finn asked, obviously drunk.

"Been drinking all morning, have you, Finn, well as long as you save me a dance before you find your redhead on the night." Rory joked; the bartender had a tray filled with drinks.

"Where to miss?" He asked. The bartender was cute, he had brown hair, and chocolaty eye. He had a cute smile on his lips, and was eyeing her. Rory thought he was familiar like someone she went to middle school with. It was highly plausible, this was her home town, she loved her for middle school.

"The gazebo, I'll be right there." Rory answered.

"I think I know him." She stated as she turned around facing the three men staring at her. She just shrugged and walked away.

Logan was watching her walk away, he wasn't checking out her butt, that he already knew he liked more than he should have.

"Are you her current boyfriend?" someone asked Logan. He turned to look at the guy, he had brown curly hair, and was someone, Logan recognized, from the bridal part, the best man, he thought.

"Rory…? No, we're just friends." Logan answered.

"But you want it to be more!" Finn shouted, even though they were next to each other.

"No, Rory, she's just a…" Logan couldn't finish his sentence, he noticed her walking back to them. They locked eyes, causing both of them to smirk.

"Um, Jess, we need you for picture." Rory said awkwardly. Jess didn't even answer, he just walked away.

"Can I get a vodka shot?" Rory asked the bartender who poured the shout, and put the salt on the counter. Rory ignored the salt and just took the shot and tipped back her head to swallow it, feeling the burning sensation on the way down. "One more." Rory put the shot down on the counter and grabbed the other. She tipped her head back and was about to take the shot, but she noticed the three guys staring at her.

"What?" She asked, the confused men.

"Nothing, Ace, we've just never seen you drink so, well, much at a party…" Its not that she drank a lot, just she normally limited herself to three drinks, then she would drink soda or water at an event, but she was already at the limit.

"Yeah, well when you're had a week like mine, and Jess another ex boyfriends shows up unexpectedly as the best man of your mother's wedding drinking becomes a necessity."

"Wait, that's Jess, as in Jess 'I love you' then ran away Jess?" Colin asked very surprised.

"Yeah, that would be the one. Hey, um warn me if you see Dean he's still invited to this thing so he'll probably be here." Rory said nervously looking around.

"Will do, hey Ace. Calm down, we've got this. Go have fun; get drunk. No one is going to touch you." Logan reassured her.

"Thanks guys. You're my own personal bodyguards. I'm going to go take pictures and stuff. I want someone to be waiting with a drink over there in ten minutes. You got that?" She asked pointing a figure in their direction.

"Of course." They answered in unison. She took the shot, putting the small glass on the counter and walked to the large group that were waiting for pictures.

"I call taking her the drink!" Finn announced.

"Oh come on Finn, by then you'll be drunk. You'll end up waiting for her with an empty glass because you drank it yourself." Logan told him.

"What does little Loggie want to take it himself?" Colin asked in a baby voice, teasing him.

"Shut up, I just want to fulfill her wishes as she asked." That even sounded like bull shit in his ears.

"Logan's got crush on reporter girl!" Finn teased.

"Do not"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"What are they arguing about?" Paris asked Colin when her and Doyle found them.

"Logan won't admit he likes reporter gi-Rory." Colin changed their nick name for her, since no one except their circle of close friends.

"Logan, shut up. We all know you like her. Man up, grow small balls and make a move before she realizes that Jess may be worth it." Paris told him.

"Oh!" Both Colin and Finn were saying.

Logan couldn't say anything. He didn't like Ace, she was a close friend, yes he had dreams about her more often than not. And yes, he skipped out on most dates when she asked. He also spent the past two weeks studying with Rory instead of sleeping his way around like usual. But he didn't like her. She was important. He would do the same for Stephanie; but he didn't that for a second.

"I don't like her, she's just a good friend. Like Stephanie, she's like a baby sister." Logan tried to convince both them and himself at that; failing horribly.

"Whatever you say, mate. But I would bring Rory's drink since Jess is trying to talk to her." Logan's head turned and saw Jess walking towards Rory.

"Two vodka's and cokes." Logan told the bartender. Without a word to the group he walked to Ace, who was now talking to Jess, looking awkwardly away from him.

"Hey, Ace, here is your drink." Logan handed the glass to Rory who was thanking him with her eyes.

"Thank you." She took a long sip of what looked like coke, but then felt the burn in her throat, smiling inwardly.

"Oh, Logan, you haven't met Jess. Logan this is Jess. Jess this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you." Logan offered his hand, Jess shock it awkwardly, not used to the gesture.

"Yeah, same." Jess noticed that Rory stood close to him, from any other person they would look like a couple, and from the way Logan looked at her, it would just sealed the deal. Jess hated how looked so protective over her. Almost like he would never let anyone else touch her. Jess knew that today he would be testing that boundary.

"Rory, just one more picture of your side of the family and will be done." The camera guy said, directing Rory to stand next to mother.

"You still love her." Logan said to Jess. He just shrugged. "Stay away, you aren't what she wants anymore. She's done with Dean and you. Just stay away from her." Logan warned him.

"Yeah, whatever you say, richie rich."

"I mean it. If you touch her, we'll kick your ass."Logan warned just looking at Rory. She was standing next to her mother, her grandmother behind her, and her grandfather next to Emily above Luke.

"We'll? What does she have an army to back her up?" Jess jokes, unknowing of how much everyone cared about her; and forgetting that she was the princess of this town.

"You see Stephanie over there?" Logan pointed to Steph who was talking to Lane. "Her, Lane, and Paris are her closest female friends. Paris is a black belt along with her boyfriend. She also hates you beyond repair. Steph is a Vanderbilt; one of the most powerful families to live in America. And you know Lane, she could just get her mother over here."

"I'm not scared." Jess said, trying to ignore the point Logan had.

"I'm not nearly done. Then there is Finn, Colin and I, and well Doyle, Paris' boyfriend. Finn Rothschild, another powerful family, will seem all fun and games, but she is like a sister to us all. He protects his family more than himself. He knows how to fight, hell we was taught by Mike Tyson. Colin Du Pont-Astor will out beat any logic you have. He will not fight you physically unless he feels there that someone will get hurt badly. Then theres me, and well lets just put it this way. I beat up Dean last night, and I would love to do it today too. So stay the hell away from Ace; her army is always watching." Logan said, then started to walk toward Rory, but remembered an additional point. "Oh, and remember there are only three people that like you in this town and one of them is closer to Rory than you." Jess knew who he was talking about: TJ, Liz (his mother), and Luke, but Luke was practically Rory's father, and was now her step father so Luke didn't really count.

Jess held back his urge to tell him to fuck off, angered he walked to the bar to see the other part of her army standing there; even Paris. He inwardly groaned, but ordered a beer anyways.

"So you're Jess." A guy said with an Australian accent.

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing Logan just warned you about our girl Rory, but incase he forgot to tell you mate, I was taught how to fight by Mike Tyson himself, close friend of the family; and I will hurt you if she asks."

Jess rolled his eyes and headed towards his table.

"You didn't have to do that." Colin said laughing.

"But it's fun to throw that out there, mate." Finn said, sipping on the glass of champagne. "Now I'm going to find a sexy redhead."

"You guys are so weird." Doyle said.

"Mainly just Finn; all the alcohol as killed his brain cells." Colin joked.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked holding hands with Logan, but it was a usual thing for them.

"Just joking about Finn's brain cells." Colin informed her.

"You mean lack of them from all the alcohol?" she asked understanding the hilarity of it.

"Exactly."

"Okay, we should take our seats." Rory said, noticing that almost everyone else was sitting.

Rory walked to the long table that was in front of the dance floor, with the DJ on the exact opposite. The table sat Sookie, Lane, Steph, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, TJ, Zac, Jackson. Logan and the rest on the gang sat to the right of the table. She noticed that one of the seats was empty, which caused her to remember who she sat with them. Dean. He wasn't here; or she assumed he wasn't here.

After everyone settled into their seats, Rory decided it would be a good time to make her speech. She walked to the DJ who handed her a mike, then walked to the middle of the dance floor so everyone could see her.

"Hello everyone, as most if not all of you know that I am Rory Gilmore, proud daughter of the bride today. My mother is an amazing women, and friend. She is obsessed with her coffee and she was lucky enough to find that guy who has unlimited amounts of it. We used to joke that she would marry that guy that was in the Folgers coffee adds, the one that always showed up in random peoples' houses' to give them their morning coffee. But when she told me about the morning that she found Luke's I couldn't believe it. Who had better coffee than Fran's? I thought. The first time I went there with her, I learned two things. That Luke had amazing coffee, and he would be that coffee guy. It took seven years for them to realize something I learned in ten minutes, but as least they realized it nonetheless. Luke has always been a father figure to me. He was there through everything; my birthday's, the stupid guys, my high school graduation, everything. And he always had a cup of coffee in hand. I feel lucky to finally be able to call him father. I am exstaticted that they found each other; that they will finally be happy together. And yes mother, I know that you are upset with this speech since it had no jokes in it, but just think about how many times we get to watch Pippi with him now!" Rory joked. "One last thing, Luke if you ever come down stairs in your underwear I will kill you, and no amounts of coffee will make up with it." Rory joked again, causing Luke to blush. "Oh my god; Luke is blushing!" Rory yelled, Luke blushed a deeper shade of red. "Okay, enough torture for now; to Luke and mom. Here's the best man." Rory handed Jess the microphone careful not to touch him.

"I have never been one to go into feelings and stuff, so this won't be much. Luke while I lived with you it didn't take long for me to figure out that you loved Lorelai, you were pinning for her, and she was doing the same with you. I knew that in the end you would be together, and you finally are. I want to say congratulations, and good luck with your Gilmore Girl." Jess said "your Gilmore Girl" as if he was implying something different, but Rory ignored it and just drank to the toast.

"And now is time for the bride and groom to step on to the dance floor for your first dance together as husband and wife." The DJ announced.

Luke and Lorelai stood up, hand in hand and walked onto the wooden dance floor that was put over the grass.

As they got into place in the center on the floor Where You Lead by Carole King (Gilmore Girls Theme Song) started to play. Lorelai looked over to Rory and winked causing Rory to laugh.

After awhile the DJ announced "Now Luke and Lorelai would like to invite anyone who is in love onto the dance floor."

Zac, Jackson and Colin stood up to find their women, leaving Rory and Jess alone at the table.

"They look happy." Jess said.

"They do, they always have together." Rory agreed.

"Rory, look I'm sorry about…the last time I was here. I shouldn't have just left after…"

"Jess stop, you don't owe me anything. Since then a lot has happened and I've grown up. You weren't my boyfriend at the time, you weren't anything to me. You knew I couldn't just leave Yale, you knew that I wouldn't just stop, but you tried anyways. Our relationship is in the past, and frankly I'm just sick of us. You weren't mature enough for it and I was pushing you, I know. But now we're step cousins. That's it. We'll see each other on holidays if you come, but nothing more." Jess made sure he let her talk before giving his reasons.

"Rory-"

"Hey, reporter girl, you want to dance?" Finn asked.

"We're not in love, Finn." Rory reasoned.

"That hurts, love. Just admit your love for me so we can dance." Finn held his hand out for Rory to grab.

"Oh, Finn, you know I love you!" She grabbed his hand and jumped up. Once they were far enough away from Jess she said: "Thank you for saving me. I think he was about to say loved me again."

"I saw that and figured you needed a knight in shining armor, love." I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my back. We dance to the music for a minute then Logan cut in.

"Excuse me, Ace, when did you fall in love with Finn? And Finn what about the redheads, they're all going to be so disappointed?" He joked, but pointed to one girl who was sitting alone at a table texting. Rory recognized that girl to be Katelyn; they were in class together when she went to Stars Hollow high.

"Oh, that's Katelyn; I went to school with her." Rory told them.

"Well see you later, love." Finn left, Logan took his place.

"So, who do you plan on taking home after this one?" Rory asked him, knowing his normal routine. He meets a hot girl, charms her, then she asks him back to her place. They have sex, then he leaves with no note, no number, and no problems.

"That hurts, Ace. Besides I thought we were going back to your house to have a movie night."

"That was the plan, but Finn and Katelyn will be together, Colin and Steph, then Paris and Doyle, so that leaves you to find your next bed mate." Rory told him, a little anger in her tone, she was more angry with herself for letting her hopes up, but it came out towards Logan.

"Is someone a little jealous there, Ace?"

"I'm not jealous, I just want to have the movie night, but I guess I'll be alone." Rory said.

"Ace, if I told you that I was going to movie night, I'm going to movie night. No amounts of sex can change that." He winked, seeing the smile that rose on her face.

"You're amazing." She said leaning against him as the song changed into a slower one.

"You know that the gangs not going to leave you, Finn will probably just do a quickie, then get back to watch all the movies that you had planned." Logan joked.

"Oh shut up." She slapped his chest.

"Make me, Ace." He poked her check.

"Oh I will." She answered, tickling him. They got into a tickling fight in the middle of the dance floor; everyone stopped to look at them. When they realized what they did they stopped, still laughing a bit. Rory blushed as always and Logan apologized.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this now." Rory said still laughing a bit.

Meanwhile Jess was still sitting in his seat. He had watched everything between the two. He was instantly jealous of Logan when he put his arms around her, but as they continued dance, and kept getting closer, probably unaware of it, he was envious of him. He wanted to be Logan, a thought he wished he never had. Jess hated all those upperclass, Richie riches who threw there money around and got whatever they wanted. No problems with them, no drama, just always fun. He had to work for everything. What he hated most was that Rory, his Rory was becoming one of them; she didn't have the money, but she fit in perfectly with them.

Jess promised himself that through the summer he would get her back; make her realize that she loved him and wasn't one of them. He knew that Lorelai would help him because she hated that world; and didn't want Rory part of it.

After watching them dance, smiling and laughing the entire time, he decided that he wanted to get as drunk as possible. He ordered glasses of rum, after the other. Never stopping.

When it was finally time to eat, the salads were brought out. The music was playing softly in the back. Rory was still talking to Logan and his friends since the table was next to them. Sookie switched places with Zac so she was with Jackson, and he was with Lane. Throughout dinner Rory and Lorelai would joke and laugh, not paying much attention to that fact that both of Rory's ex boyfriends were here.

Dean had shown up half way through Logan and her dance; sitting at his table alone, unaware of whom was sitting with. Dean ate his dinner across from Logan who was almost always talking to Rory; only when Rory would talk to Lorelai would he turn back to the table.

"Oh, Dean, I didn't see you there, when did you get here?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face. Not only did he get to threaten Jess tonight, but Dean too.

"Shut up." Was all Dean could say. He was livid. Not only did he have to watch Logan and Rory dance together, but sit with Logan to; he wanted to throw the table at his pretty little face, but Rory would just hate him even more.

"Now that's not very nice. I see you aren't very happy today, well do us all a favor and stay away from Rory; no one wants you to harm her again. Oh and do that and we will kill you." Paris told him.

"Paris, go fuck yourself." Dean said.

"Now Dean, that's not a very nice thing to say. Especially since that's all you'll be doing for a while when news gets out that you physically hurt Rory, now why don't you do us a favor and leave now before something bad happened." Paris said.

Dean stood up and walked off somewhere, no one really bothering to look at where he went.

"Loggie, what did you said to Dean?" Rory said, sitting down on Logan's lap.

"I just said I didn't seem him. Ask Paris for the rest." Logan said wrapping an arm securely around her back.

"Paris…?" she was astonished that Paris had stuck for her to Dean. Sure Paris loved her, but that was pretty unusual.

"I just told him that we'll kill him if he touches you, then he told me go fuck myself so I pointed out that he'll be doing that when word gets around that he hurt you." Paris summarized, leaving little out.

"Oh, Paris, I didn't know you cared so much!" Rory jokes, covering her heart, and drew a tear on her check.

"Shut up Gilmore, you know that you're my best friend."

They joked, and drank, and laughed for awhile. Rory eventually had to make the rounds with her mother and Luke. She was very tipsy, but still competent.

She felt someone tap her shoulder as she was talking with Luke, Lorelai, and Taylor. She turned around with a smile still on her face from the look on Taylor's face when Lorelai told him that there was puke in one of the bushes around the gazebo. When she saw the man standing in front of her, her face fell instantaneously.

* * *

I wonder who it is. Jess or Dean? Could be either! Oh, and I thought of a huge surprise for this story, or well the sequal, but I need help. Message me if you would like to help!


	7. Chapter Seven

I am so sorry! I know its been way longer than I said it would be, but I still couldn't concentrate. My birthday is Friday, and I'm still sick. I'm so tired! But heres this chapter, its not my best nor my favorite.

* * *

Chapter Seven.

"Hi, Rory." Dean said softly, not meeting her eyes.

"Dean." She said sternly, feeling several eyes staring at the back of her head.

"I was wondering if we could talk…you know, in private." Dean looked past Rory, seeing the blonde haired, brown eyed Logan slowly walking towards them, unsure of what Rory was going to do.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, Dean. Even when we aren't alone you…" she trailed off, knowing that almost everyone here knew about what had happened a few days ago. Lorelai told Luke and well Patty and Babette had overheard, the most likely had split up and told the rest of the town.

"Rory I swear I won't touch you. I just want to talk, please Rory." Dean looked into her eyes for the first time in a long time. She judged whether he was truthfully saying that or not.

After a moment she agreed, following him to an ally in between the book store and Westin's just down the street.

"Rory, after I sobered up I realized what I did. I am so sorry, I know that probably doesn't mean anything, but I truly am. I love you so much. And just the thought of you with another guy made me go insane. I know that you would never cheat on me, I know that you love me to, but just seeing you asleep in that rich kids lap made me crazy. When I first hurt you all I was thinking was that you were with ten other guys and I wasn't one of them. Whenever I talk to you, or surprise you by showing up at Yale you are always with guys and Logan is always one of them. I know now that I wasn't thinking clearly. And I think that maybe you make me insane, that I love you too much to let anyone else touch you."

"Dean, shut up. Just shut up. I am so sick of your lies. You think I am dumb enough to fall for that, have I ever seemed so ignorant to take you back after you were about to basically kill me. I don't care that you were drunk that just shows that if we had, and I mean had as in the past, any future then you would have been a drunk and beat me more. So don't give me any of that bull shit that you care about me, and that it was an accident because I won't ever again believe it." Rory replied.

"You don't mean that. What the hell is up with you? You wouldn't ever say that stuff. What did Logan give you the idea? Did he tell you what to say to me?" Dean yelled.

"No! Of course not, maybe for once I am just sick of letting you push me around." Rory could say anything else because Dean pushed her to the ground. He climbed on top of her, forcing himself on her. He tried to rip the dress that she was wearing, unsuccessfully. He just pulled it up to her stomach. She was crying and screaming, but she knew no one could hear. They were too far away from anyone. She tried to push him off of her, but he just held both of her hands above her head.

"Dean stop!" she cried, thrashing against him. He didn't stop. He just started to laugh, showing that he truly had gone insane.

"If you stop moving it wouldn't hurt as much." He told her with a smirk on his face. He had pulled her underwear off, it was down at her ankles. She decided to stop, to think of nothing, to give up. She knew she couldn't win, no matter what. She closed her eyes and forced herself to feel nothing.

All of a sudden his weight was gone, no longer on top of her. Her eyes shot opened. She turned over to see the two guys wrestling on the ground. She looked at the ally opening and saw two guys and a girl running towards her. Selfconiously she pulled on her underwear and pulled down her dress, huddling against the brick wall.

The girl came into view and Rory saw that it was Stephanie, Colin and Finn were trailing her, but immediately went to the men fighting several feet away. Logan was punching Dean's face. She could hear the bones cracking, and breaking.

"Rory, Rory, can you hear me? Rory!" Steph yelled in my face.

"Steph shut up, I can hear you. I haven't gone into shock yet." Steph hugged Rory, laughing at her words.

"Well what should I have said then?"

"You should have said, 'Rory what the fuck happened? Why is Logan beating the fuck out of Dean?'"

"Well then, now I know."

Colin and Finn successfully pulled Dean and Logan up, Dean being held away from Logan by both of them.

"Steph, Rory, go get the police." Colin told them, "and take Logan with you, we don't need another fight."

Rory grabbed Logan's hand, lacing their fingers together. Dean glared at their hands locked with each other's. Logan, Rory, and Stephanie ran to find the cop. They were going to run to the police department, a few streets away, but Rory remember all, but one of the cops were at the wedding. The first one they could find was officer Cragen, mainly know as Gus.

"Officer Gus!" Rory yelled over the music, tears still falling from her eyes. He was on the other side of the table standing and talking to some of the people from a different table.

"Rory, what happened, what's wrong?" Gus asked, reaching for the gun that was on his belt.

"Just follow us." Steph said, leading him back to the ally. Gus was asking questions the entire way, but Rory wouldn't answer them. She was too scared to speak the words.

When they got to the opening of the ally way she pointed at Dean. "Rory, I can't arrest him until you tell me what I'm charging him with." He told her.

"He…he…he…tried to…to rape…me." She stuttered, tears falling faster now.

Gus looked from her to Dean with shock written all over his face. Gus liked Dean, he wasn't one to hurt anyone, or yell, he was a model citizen, well except for the affair, but everyone knew that marriage wouldn't work. They married far too young for it to actually work out.

"Dean, you are under arrest, you have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Gus said, taking out his hand cuffs and putting them on Dean.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean answered glaring at Logan, who had put his arm around her.

Everyone watched as they left, waiting a few minutes after they turned the corner.

"Rory, what happened, love?" Finn asked walking up to her.

"Um, like I said he tried to…to…don't make me say it again…"she cried out leaning against Logan.

"Love, when you tried to, you do mean he didn't succeed, right?" she nodded quickly, that thought relaxed everyone a little more. "Love, should I go get Lorelai?"

"No!" she said quickly. "It's her wedding day. She doesn't need to hear about this yet. I'll tell her after she gets back from where ever Luke is taking her; if I ever tell her." Rory pushed away from Logan, and smoothed out her dress, making sure there weren't any wrinkles. Then grabbed the heels that were on the ground from when they feel off.

"Steph, hows my make up?" Rory asked, wiping the wet skin under her eyes to dry them, looking at her thumbs to see if there was any black on them.

"No, they used water proof in case we cried…" Steph told her. She started to fix her hair, but realizing it was a lost cause so she pulled out the barrettes that held the hair in place, letting the waves fall to her shoulders. "No offense, but I think you look better with your hair down anyways." Stephanie told her with a small reassuring smile.

"Thanks, okay, how bad do I look? How long do I have to wait until I don't look like I've been crying?" she asked turning to the boys.

"Actually, love, you look amazing." Finn said. She turned to Logan realizing he hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Logan…?" Rory asked, turning to him, and trying to meet his eye, but he just looked away.

"Yeah, you look great Ace. You ready to go back?" Rory looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then she just nodded and started walking ahead of everyone.

She was upset about what happened, but she knew that she could handle it, he didn't really do much. Dean hadn't successfully raped her, and he was caught doing it. He was going to jail for a while, and by the time he gets out Rory will be in a bigger and better place. She was angry with Logan, he saves her from being raped, he beat the shit out of Dean, broke his nose again, Dean was bleeding everywhere, mouth, nose, cuts on his face, it was bad; but ever since he wouldn't look at her. Almost as if he was ashamed of her.

"Mate, what the fuck is up with you?" Finn asked Logan as they trailed behind Rory.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"You aren't even looking at Reporter Girl. You're sending her mixed signals, and she's pissed." Colin explained.

Logan didn't answer; he didn't even look their way. He knew that he was sending her the wrong message. He wasn't mad at her, he was extremely pissed with Dean, that fact that he could hurt her so much was unfathomable to him. She was so gentle, so soft, so kind and he was so fucked up that he would hurt her. Every time Logan looked at Rory his anger with Dean just grew, Logan knew that if he got any more upset over this nothing would stop him from ripping Dean to shreds.

On the side walk on the edge of the green Rory paused to collect her thoughts. She needed just one more moment to clear her head of what had happened in the last twenty minutes. Sensing the people standing behind her, she stepped forward onto the grass of the green, paused on more time looking around at her friends, then started walking towards her mother at an average pace.

"Fruit of my loin's where did you go?" Lorelai asked, thankful for the excuse to ignore her parents.

"No where really; Dean wanted to talk so we talked, nothing big." She lied. Lorelai sensed that something was wrong, she saw the small amount of red right under her eyed that showed that Rory cried a few minutes ago, and saw that her eyes her a darker, sadder blue than before.

"Are you alright?" Lorelai whispered in her ear, making sure Emily couldn't hear. Rory ignored the question, and asked Emily something about the DAR luncheon.

As soon as Emily and Richard decided to go dance Rory practically ran away from her mother. The first person she spotted was Lane, by the bar.

"Hey Lane." She said before ordering a coke, not wanting to really get drunk yet.

"Rory, I miss you around here, it seems like you never come back to visit anymore." Lane said.

"I know, we have those little phone calls, but I still miss you, but its summer now and I will be here every day so we will have a girls day or something." Rory said, they were sitting down at the head table now, no one else there.

"Didn't I tell you?" Lane asked. "The band got invited to tour with Safetysuit, I guess they wanted a small town band like there's used to be. They heard us play at Toad's Place a few weeks ago."

"Wow. That's amazing. Do they want to help you get a record deal and stuff?" Rory asked forgetting for the first time about what happened not even an hour ago with Dean.

"Yeah, they said that they want us to tour with them for the next two months, then if we don't get a record deal, their manager will set us up with their recording company." Lane told her.

"So you'll be gone for two months?"

"Yeah, we leave next week for California, we'll be traveling up and down there for a week, then we got to Europe." Lane was so excited, not only did she get to play for thousands of people, but she going to Europe to play.

"Europe? Wow that's huge, Lane. How excited is the band?"

"They've been packed since the day I asked them about it. Brian and Gil made us add two of their songs to the playlist."

"That is amazing. I can't believe we haven't talked in so long. Okay, starting after you get back we are hanging out every other weekend."

Lane and Rory talked for hours, everyone once in awhile Logan or Zac walking around to refill their drinks. When it started to get dark, and people started leaving, only their close friends sticking around did Rory and Lane decide that they should go talk to the others that had been trying all afternoon to pull them apart.

"Rory, I just wanted to say thank you for this. It was beyond perfect. I can't wait until my next one." Lorelai joked as she was saying goodbye to everyone before Luke and her drive to the airport.

"Anytime, mom; but next time can we make it shorter. I'm exhausted from today." Rory hugged Lorelai, then went to Luke.

"Where are you taking my mother?" she demanded. Luke hugged her, but instead of answering went to Lorelai who was talking to Logan and Finn, warning them that she knew the exact amount of liquor in her house and it better stay that way; if they wanted to drink buy their own.

"We have to go Lorelai, we don't want to be late." They got into Luke's truck after rehugging everyone.

"To Rory's house!" Finn yelled holding up a bottle of champagne.

"To Rory's house!" Colin, Logan, Stephanie, Paris and Doyle yelled.

* * *

I do not like this chapter one bit, its feels rushed! Review if you want it to get better!


	8. Chapter Eight

I am SO sorry that it took so long to update. I was in South Carolina and had no internet on this laptop, so I couldn't do anything, then when I got internet I realized I never finished the chapter so it took me a little while to finish it. This is probably the shortest chapter I will ever write, but I just haven't been able to concentrate. School starts in a week, and I've been having family problems, and I need to study my ass, off and read, and write, and hang out with friends, plus eat and sleep all in the same week, so I'm doing my best. I'll try getting the next chapter up as soon as "Katelyny" possible, but no promises on when. But heres a hint, if you I get ten reviews it will be up by the weekend, love you guys so much, and thanks for the support.

P.S. I'm feeling better, but am still really tired all the time.

* * *

Chapter Eight.

"Brat pack marathon!" Rory yelled holding up the four movies.

"What's the brat pack, love?" Finn asked walking out of Rory's room in nothing but his tidy whities.

"Um, Finn, aren't you missing pants…?"Rory asked holing the DVD's in front of her eyes.

"Love, what are pants?" Finn joked, sitting on the couch and grabbing the bowl of popcorn, and setting it in his lap.

"Finn, get your scrawny ass off reporter girl's couch. Poor Lorelai will sense the gross germs on that couch." Colin said walking out of the kitchen with a half full bottle of vodka.

"I'll buy her a new one. I have more than enough money in my wallet alone, mate." Finn teased Colin. Out of all the family's Colin's was the least wealthy, well besides Paris and Doyle. Finn made sure that Colin never forgot that small fact. Colin normally didn't care, but Finn really knew how to push his buttons.

"Shut up and put some pants on jack ass." Colin pushed Finn off the couch causing the popcorn bowl to spill over; popcorn landing all over the floor.

"Finn," Rory whined. "You are cleaning that up after you put on pants and making more."

"But love, you don't really want me to cover up these legs, now would you?" Finn asked.

"Finn, your chicken legs aren't at all appealing to any girl." Steph said walking down the stairs with Paris and Doyle.

"You didn't seem to think that at my family's New Years Eve party." Finn winked.

"Okay. Finn get some pants on, and remember that never happened. Ever." Rory reminded them before Steph could argue that they were both drunk beyond repair. Rory pushed Finn back into her room, then went to help Colin with the popcorn on the ground.

"Where's Logan?" Stephanie asked sitting on the couch.

"He's getting the alcohol out of the car." Colin answered. Just then the front door slammed against the wall, Logan walking in with three cases, setting them down next to the couch.

"There are two more on the porch, Colin go get them." Logan said, sitting on the opposite side of the couch than Steph. Colin walked out to the porch and brought the last of the cases in.

"How long were you planning on staying, one night or two weeks?" Rory asked eyeing the large stack of different alcohols sitting in the middle of her living room.

"Actually, Logan plans on moving in with you." Finn said walking out in Rory's favorite sweatpants; they were her Yale sweatpants with a small navy football on the upper right hand side.

"Finn, you're hilarious, and why are you wearing my sweatpants?"

"Because they fit perfectly, love; don't you think?" Finn spun around to show off the way it fit his butt.

"Yes, Finn, you're gorgeous. Now sit down. I want to watch the movies." Finn did as he was told and sat on the ground next to Colin who was in front of Stephanie. Rory sat behind Finn, holding the movies in hand. "Okay, the which movie _Sixteen Candles, St. Elmo's Fire, The Breakfast Club_, or _Pretty in Pink_?" Rory looked around at the confused faces. Paris and Doyle being comfy on the loveseat were the only ones that knew what she was talking about.

"Ace, we have no clue what you are talking about." Logan told her. He was sitting right next to her, touching her creamy white knee that pressed against his jeans, she was sitting cross legged ; one knee on his thigh, and the other on the couch next to Steph.

"You guys are in dire need of the Gilmore Girl's movie nights. Have you even see _Pippin Long stocking_?" Rory looked around at the even more confused faces. She was astounded. How could kids that come from rich and prominent families never seen Pippen? It was a classic. "Okay, that's it, you all are staying a week, we are going to rent every movie and watch it. Paris, you and Doyle are allowed to leave whenever you would like because you have already seen every movie with me." Rory was absolutely serious when she said this. She had never met so many people that hadn't seen Pippen. "And since none of you have any clue what I'm saying when I ask what movie to watch, I'll pick." Rory got up and put the movie in.

The train track appeared on the screen, then the street cleaner. Throughout the movie Finn would always ask random questions, like why Molly Wringwald is always the star, or how come she always got the guy. The funniest was where's the action, he wanted fights and blood, but he got humor and romance.

"Okay, love, I understand that you love The Breakfast club, but it is boring Where's the blood? Why couldn't we watch Saw or Die Hard?"

"Finn shut up." Rory, Stephanie and Paris said in unison.

"Loves, I just want my questions answered. If you answer them, I'll shut up."

"Finn, you're going to shut up either way." Rory told him, kicking his head.

"Ouch love, that really hurt. And If I don't what are you going to do; turn off the movie, punch me? Oh how scary." Suddenly, there was a pain in the back of his head, first it was a dull pain, then it got stronger. "Ouch! Did you just hit me with a pillow then punch me?" there was no answer. "Rory, don't you love me?"

"Of course Finn, how could you ever question that?" she asked innocently, he couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not.

"Um, well…" he couldn't think, so he just continued watching the rest of the movie.

_St. Elmo's Fire. _The last of the "Brat Pack" movies, was also the most boring. It was funny, but uneventful, so instead we spent most of it talking.

"Paris did Lane tell you that her band got a chance to tour with Safetysuit?" Rory asked her, knowing that even though Lane moved out, they still talked often.

"No, that's pretty great, where are they going?"

"First to California to meet up with the band, then to Europe. I wish we could go see them perform, that would be so much fun." Rory said.

"You know what! We should!" Steph said.

"What you mean like a trip, babe?" Colin asked.

"Yeah! I want to go to L.A. again, I haven't shopped on Rodeo Drive in weeks!"

"You know what would make it awesome?" Rory asked, forming an idea in her mind. "If we make it a cross country road; we should take the SUV and drive there, not fly like you guys are so used to."

"But that's at least a five day road trip. That's so long, can't we just fly?" Finn whined.

"Because it will be more fun this way, what do you say? Are you in?" Rory asked the group.

"I'm in." Logan said sipping the bottle of tequila.

"I'm in." Steph said, which made Colin say it too.

"Paris, Doyle?" Rory asked.

"I guess; why not." Paris said, answering for the both of them.

"Fine, love, but there better be lots of alcohol."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.

"No! No, no, no." Lorelai said examining a purple blouse in a window of one of the many little shops in Hartford.

"Why not?" Rory asked taken off guard, she was telling her mother about going to California, Rory thought she would be completely fine with the idea, boy was she wrong.

"Because last summer you spent it with mom in Europe, and I want you home this year!" she whined.

"Come on, mom. You made me go last year, you pushed it in fact, so this year I want to do what I want. And it's only going to be a few weeks, after that I promise we'll spend every day together." Rory reassured her.

"Promise?"

"Yep."

"Fine, but you better keep your cell phone charged at all times, and you're telling the grandparents."

"Oh, you're a cruel, cruel person."

"Uw, I like that top." Lorelai said pointing at an aqua blue V-nick blouse.

"You have that exact top in your closet." Rory told her.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do, it's the exact same top, Grandma bought it for you for Christmas."

"Ugh, that's why I don't remember it. Well I want that one." Lorelai said pointing at that one.

"But you already have it."

"And that one was tainted by my mother's terrible sent so I need a new one."

"But today was window shopping for when you actually have money because you know you just got married and now you are broke…"

"Oh no, my daughter, after we spent our wedding money in Cancun, we still had a wealthy amount. I knew it was a good idea to invite my mother's DAR friends," Rory opened her mouth to say that she invited them, not her, but Lorelai did not pause. "We still have two thousand dollars. So pick out the most expensive thing you see and its on me, my lovely."

"Oh, you know what would be cool if we go up to New York City for a day and actually have breakfast at Tiffany's like we always joked about." Rory said excitedly.

"Yes we should, but let's plan it for the fall, I mean I love sweating as much as the next guy but I'm not sure if the Tiffany's workers are going to appreciate our funky smell."

"Very true we should also buy a ring, or earrings, or something."

Logan, Rory, and Finn were at Rory's with Lorelai and Luke watching Pippin Long Stocking for the seventh time.

"We've seen this six times, no more Lorelai, no more!" Finn whined covering his ears with two pillows.

"Do you know every line by heart yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Finn said as if that was the oddest thing in the world.

"Then we keep watching it until you do."

Rory's cell phone rang. "Its grandma." She read the caller ID, and made a face to Lorelai who had a teasing smile on her face. "Hi grandma."

"Hello Rory, how have you been since Friday, are those boys still around you?" Emily asked happy that her granddaughter found some respectable men to be with.

"I've been fine, and yeah, actually Finn and Logan are with me as we speak, they say hello."

"That's good, and give them my hello too."

"As always, grandma, I don't mean to be rude, but is there something you called about because we're kinda watching a movie?"

"Oh, yes, that's right, I called to let you know that Richard and I planned a party for Friday evening."

"Oh, so we won't be seeing you then?" Lorelai and Rory both had big smiles and evil glint in their matching eyes.

"Oh, no, you and your mother are of course invited too." Emily told them causing both of their faces to fall.

"Oh, great, so should we be there early or is seven still the time."

"The same time, and bring all of your friends with you, I would love to meet them again, and tell your mother to bring Luke."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, grandma."

"See you tomorrow, Rory." Rory shut the phone with a heavy sigh.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Rory asked Logan and Finn.

"Nothing, why?" they asked in unison.

"Because my grandmother would like you to come to a party at her house, and Luke you have to come." Rory told them.

"No." The three men in the room groaned.

"I'm sorry, but if we have to go, you are going too." Lorelai said.

"More Pippin' please!" Rory squealed. Lorelai quickly pushed play.

This time it was Lorelai's phone that rang, she jumped up and went to get it from the table in the kitchen.

"Who it is?" Luke asked right behind her.

"Um, my mother." Lorelai said confusion clouding her memory.

"Hello, Lorelai?" Emliy asked.

"Yeah, mom, what? You just called Rory couldn't you of just asked for me on her phone?"

"No because she can't know about this. Lorelai do you remember when Rory went into middle school and we had that meeting in your father's study."

"What meeting, wait you mean the one where…"Lorelai drifted off suddenly knowing what the party tomorrow is about. "This is Rory's party. This is where you are going announce she is your heiress!" Lorelai said outraged.

"Yes, Francine called me saying that the bank wasn't going to hold the money for Rory that she was going to inherit when Strobe died and she was of age, they said they couldn't be responsible for that kind of money for that amount of time so Francine said that she would like to give it to her soon, and we agreed, so tomorrow we are going to give her the paper work after the party, and hopefully set up a meeting for Saturday or sometime next week."

"Mother don't you think that Rory would like to have a say in this?"

"What is there to oppose to, its money that we had to work for, and it is her birthright to inherit it at a time of our choosing we choose now. She is ready for this now, whether you agree or not. Now please do me a favor and do not tell Rory, you wouldn't want her to be upset. Okay, nice talking to you, Lorelai, see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Emily said hanging up the phone.

"Mom, get in here you're missing your favorite part."

"Okay, Rory." Lorelai said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Are you going to tell her?" Luke asked.

"I can't, she's at a good place right now without Dean, she's not freaking out, and I want her last day of being normal to be well, normal so I'll just tell her tomorrow, I'll take her some place."

"You have to tell her soon, she's going to hate you if not." Luke said grabbing a new bag of popcorn to make.

"I will tell her, I swear." Lorelai said walking back into the living room.

Rory pulled up with Lorelai and Luke, an awkward silence filled the car all the way to Hartford. Luke would glance ever so often at Lorelai a look of disappointment in his eye. Lorelai pretended to ignore it, but saw out of the corner of her eye his looks.

"So Rory, when do you leave for the trip?" Lorelai asked when they pulled onto Emily's street.

"Next week sometime, not really sure yet." Rory answered.

In front of her mother's house Lorelai felt worry creep up her throat. She wasn't sure how Rory would take the shock, whether she would be upset by it, or be happy that Emily named her as the heiress, but Lorelai had a feeling that it wasn't the latter.

"Name please?" the valet asked.

"Lorelai, and Rory Gilmore, and Luke Danes, and the car behind us is with us, just let them in."

"Of course Miss Gilmore; and congratulations." He said waving the other valet that she was allowed in. Rory just figured he knew that Lorelai and Luke got married.

"Rory!" Emily called from the dining room.

"Hi, grandma, this is a great party." Rory commented making conversation.

"It is, isn't it?" Emily said in a daze for a millisecond then she snapped out of it. "Oh, Rory I would like you the meet the Huntzberger's. You might know their son, Logan, he's around your age and he goes to Yale, actually he might have been at the party a few weeks back. Rory this is Shira, and Mitchum Huntzberger." Emily introduced.

"Nice to meet you, and actually I'm good friends with your son, he should be around here somewhere." Rory said, not telling them that he had spent the last two weeks at her house, and was going on a cross country road trip with her.

"Oh, yes you're the girl that he has spent the past few days with." Mitchum said, sizing her up.

"Yes, that would be me. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go find someone, I'll be sure to talk to you later, maybe I can even get Logan to come find you too."

"Now that would be a miracle." Shira joked.

Rory left that group laughing to find her friends, Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie; they were sure to be at the bar, where they were probably making fun of the people that attended.

"So Logan, I met your parents." Rory said taking the drink Finn offered to her.

"How cruel were they?" he asked still avoiding eye contact; ever since he found Dean on her he couldn't look at her, he couldn't even talk to her until everyone left, then he finally found the courage to talk to her. Rory pretended to not have a clue about any of it. She acted as if they were as close as ever and that he treated her the same, but she knew he didn't. Everyone knew he didn't.

"They were perfectly fine, cordial, but that's everyone at this stupid party for who knows what."

"Do you hear sub party anyone?" Colin rang.

"Grab the champagne, vodka and rum, I'll go find some soda to chase it with since we all know that we'll have to come talk soon."

"Okay, meet you in the pool house." Logan said.

"No! We can't grandpa has been suspicious to why we don't have any more rum in the pool house, so go up to my room; first door on the left." Rory told them.

They had been up there for two hours, drinking, talking, and listening to whatever was on KC 101.3, or Kiss 95.7. Logan still not looking at Rory, and Rory trying to get him to finally look; Finn was complaining about his lack of girl status, but when Rory said that he might have a chance with her, he shut up. Logan of course noticed this, and how close Finn got to her.

"Rory, grandma wants you down stairs for something." Lorelai said.

"Um, okay, we'll be down in a second." Rory said grabbing the bottles and cups from the tables. Lorelai left feeling guilty, she should have told Rory about the announcement, but she was too scared to.

Rory shoved the evidence of their sub-party under her bad, hoping the maid wouldn't find it.

"Ah, Rory there you are. I hope you're having fun tonight." Richard, Rory's grandfather said.

"Yeah, of course I am. I mean who couldn't have fun at something you and grandma threw?"

"Touche, Rory, touché."

"Excuse me." Grandma said up at the mike where the band was playing. Richard quickly went to stand next to her. "As you know this party is for Rory, our granddaughter." Emily said, Rory was suddenly confused, not sure why they threw her another party. "Rory will you come up here please?" Rory did as she was asked and went to stand next to her grandfather.

"Rory you are a smart, beautiful, talented young women, and we want to reward you of that. We love you so much, you are an amazing granddaughter, being there no matter what, pushing Lorelai to be here to, we know that we can count on you no matter what. You are as smart as can be, quick witted like your mother, and you can answer any question that is asked. Your grandmother and I would like to give you something.

"Rory as you know I have already retired once, but I am thinking about retiring again, after my latest heart attack, I would like to make sure that what I worked for most of my life will be going to a good place, not the federal government, but somewhere where it will actually be used, so Rory, Emily and I have decided to make you our heiress to the Gilmore fortune." Rory was shell shocked, her mouth was slightly a gap, her eyes unblinking, she just stood there staring at her grandparents. Finally, after what felt like forever she snapped out of it. She hugged her grandparents, and thanked them for thinking of her so highly.

"Now that's not all, Rory. There is one more surprise." Emily said. Then Francine Hayden walked forward, her wrinkled old hand reaching for the microphone.

"Hello Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I know I haven't seen you in several years, and that meeting was, well memorable. I am here to also make you the heiress, Straub left you his fortune after he passed a few months ago. At first we were going to make it a trust fund for after you graduate, but the bank said that it wasn't able to be responsible for that amount of money for two more years so I talked to Emily and Richard and we all agreed that we would like to make you the heiress to the Gilmore and the Hayden fortunes." Francine said, this time Rory hugged and thanked her immediately, but didn't stay there to hear if there was more of a surprise.

She locked the door behind her after entering her grandfather's study. Not only did she get to take over the Gilmore's one-hundred million dollar fortune, but the Hayden's eighty-five million dollar fortune.

She sat in her grandfather's large brown leather chair behind his desk, freaking out for several minutes. When she finally calmed down she noticed the papers cluttering her grandfather's desk. They were the contracts that she was going to have to sign in the following few days; and of course the freak out started again.

"Calm down, Ace." Logan said from behind her. He and snuck in through the window. He knew that if she was freaking out then she would want someone to talk to.

"I'm the heiress to one-hundred and eighty-five billion dollars, Logan, how the hell can I calm down? They just sprang this on me, no warning, nothing. You knew, you grew up with the idea, you grew up with the press, the money. I didn't. I had to work for everything and I actually like working for it, I don't want everything handed to me on a silver platter, I don't want to get a job based on my last name." Rory ranted, Logan just stood there behind her listening to everything.

"Ace, you know damn well I don't want this either, but we have to take it, its our birthright and if we give this up they will never stop. Ace, always remember you aren't here alone. You've got Stephanie, Colin, Finn and me here for you no matter what." Logan told her.

"Logan you haven't been able to look at me since the wedding. You won't hug me, or talk to me directly unless forced. You aren't there for me, you just say you are." Rory said finally letting everything out, well things that she hadn't worked her hardest to push to the back of her mind.

Logan just stood there not knowing whether to look at her or not. He knew that if he did he would see the disappointment in her eyes. When she needed him most he wasn't there. He always promised he would always be there, but when he witnessed that, Dean and…, he just couldn't handle it. Logan had a hard time not seeing Dean when he would hear her voice, when he looked at her…; he was too frightened to think of what would happen.

"I don't know what to say." Logan said.

"The truth would be good." Rory told him.

"Rory, when I saw Dean and you…I just lost it, I couldn't hear your voice, much less see you without picturing Dean. Do you know how hard it is not to go down to the jail and just kill him? I'm sorry." Logan said, kneeling on the ground next to her and lifting her chin so he could see her bright blue eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. You know I care about you." Logan told her then pulled her into a hug. He felt better, but there was still something there, something that he had already tired to tell her, but she refused to listen, partly because he was drunk.

"Ace, if I tell you something you promise it won't be weird afterwards?" Logan said. He knew that if he was being honest with her that he should tell her everything that he feels about her.

"Yes, of course." Rory said confused for the millionth time that night.

"Um…I-" then there was knock on the door interrupting Logan.

"Rory, are you in there? Rory, open this door. Rory!" Emily yelled through the door.

"Should I stay, do you want me here?" Logan asked, both of them knowing that if they were there they would make her sign the papers.

"Please stay with me." Rory said not pulling out of the hug.

Emily had run to get the maid, Rosa. Rosa kept a copy of the keys to every room in the house including the study.

"Rosa?" Emily yelled in the kitchen hoping she would be in there cleaning or something.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore?" Rosa said in her Spanish accent.

"Go find me the extra key for the study." She told Rosa, when Rosa returned Emily took the key and met Lorelai, Richard, and Francine outside the study.

When Emily opened the door, Rory was sitting Richard's chair and Logan was sitting on the desk facing her, her hand in his.

"Rory, your grandfather and I were thinking that since you are already in here, and it will only take a minute that you could sign the contracts quickly." Emily said.

"Yeah, okay grandma." Rory said grabbing the pen out of the top draw and signing the documents. "There done. I would love to stay, but I am really tired so I think I'm just going to go home."

"Are you sure, are you feeling okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired. Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Rory asked, walking out to the hallway. Rosa was standing at the door to give out coats, and purses when people left. She handed Lorelai and Rory their things and they stepped outside. "You knew, didn't you?" Rory asked.

Lorelai was too scared to answer so she just looked down.

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me. I was scared as hell, I don't want this, but what I didn't want even more, I didn't want you to know and not tell me. I didn't want this to happen ever, but it did. How could you?" Rory said.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but I just…couldn't. I wanted your last day of being a normal college student to be normal, if you knew you would have freaked out, and not have come." Lorelai said, Logan came out putting on his jacket.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we can hear you inside. Rory, are you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, lets go. I'm gonna stay at Logan's for a few days, um, I'll be home Sunday to pack and stuff we're leaving Monday for California."

"Okay, I'll see you Sunday then." Lorelai said. Rory and Logan, with his arm around her, went to find the valet, but Lorelai stopped them for a second. "Rory, remember I love you, and that I never wanted to hurt you." Rory didn't say anything, just waited for the car with Logan.

"She should have just told me."


	10. Chapter Ten

I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like a month. I know you guys hate my excuses, but I'll give you them anyways. So I just started Sophomore year, well like a month ago, but yeah, and I've been so busy, I have like no free time anymore. So I feel like crap. Plus there has been so much stress from my friends, and from my exboyfriends (Yeah, I know stupid excuse) but they just keep popping up. I'm going to try to get at least one chapter every other week, but if I don't, don't hate me. I love you, my readers, and I hope I didn't lose any of you. Bye![:

* * *

Chapter Ten.

"I don't want to go, can't I just buy new clothes in California? Please." Rory asked Logan, he was pushing her up the stairs to her house. Rory hadn't talked to her mother since Friday and didn't want to start then either, but she needed clothes and things for the trip.

"No, you need clothes, you've been living in my wife beaters and basketball shorts for forty-eight hours. Plus if you and Steph go shopping then you won't have any more of that money left." Logan told her, he took the key out from under the frog and unlocked the door. Lorelai's jeep was in the drive way, but that meant little, she could be at Luke's or at the Dragon Fly.

Rory tried to remain as quite as possible to go from the entry way to her bed room, which was full of boxes and duffle bags from moving out of the dorm room.

"Rory?" Luke called from the living room.

"Crap," Rory muttered. "Hey, Luke." She called hoping that it was just him.

"Hey, you here to pack?" he asked, not wanting to bring up the fact that Lorelai would be home any second.

"Yep, we leave tomorrow." She said, standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh hey, Logan, didn't see you there." Luke called.

"My goodness, someone really wants to make a splash, Luke did you see the huge limo parked in front of your din-Oh." Lorelai said walking in and hanging up her coat on the hook. She noticed that Logan and Rory were there which meant that it was their limo. "Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hello." Rory said, not meeting her eye. "So I'm going to go pack, come on Logan." Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Rory grabbed her duffle bag that still had clothes from school in it, she threw them all over her bed and repacked the ones she wanted, she started looking through boxes grabbing only the essentials, she decided that she'll just buy whatever she forgot, her grandmother had dropped off the new credit cards and debit cards earlier that morning and said she just had to call to activate them; which Emily made her do in front of her to make sure it was done.

"Ace slow down, we have awhile." Logan grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be mad at your mother. She just wanted to protect you." Logan should have known what was coming next.

"Because protecting me is almost giving me a heart attack in front of everyone? Protecting me is keeping secrets that involve my entire life from me? You've seen the texts, you've heard the voicemails and phone calls…"

"What phone calls?" Lorelai asked from the doorway.

"Nothing, please go away." Rory told her.

"Rory, what phone calls?" she asked again, in a stern motherly voice.

"None of your business." Rory yelled.

"She's gotten threats from unknown numbers. People are telling her to give over millions of dollars or else she'll be killed." Logan said. Rory gave him the death glare.

"Is this true?" Lorelai asked.

"Whatever." Rory just stood there, arms crossed staring at the floor. "I have to finish packing, so if you'll please leave." This time Lorelai listened and went back into the living room.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?" Rory asked Logan.

"Because she needs to know and I know that you won't tell her." He said.

"Whatever." Rory finished throwing clothes, a few books and her toiletries in the large, full bag. She worked as fast as she could so it only took ten minutes. "Lets go."

"Bye Lorelai." Logan said.

"Bye, see you in a few weeks?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should be back in three weeks." He said.

"Okay, well Rory make sure you call me a bunch." Rory just nodded and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Bye." She waved as they walked to the car.

"You can't be mad at her forever." Logan said opening the door for her and taking her bag.

"Try me."

Inside Lorelia picked up the phone, and started dialing the familiar numbers.

"Hello." The women answered.

"Hey, mom, its Lorelai." Lorelai said, the frown prominent on her face. Luke put his arm around her, per usual, but Lorelai instead got up and started ot pace around the room.

"Hello, Lorelai." Emily muttered something to the cook, or the maid, or whatever hired help was in the room, and tried to sound extra busy.

"Mom, can I talk to you and dad for a second?" she asked, knowing the argument that would follow, but was ready, or so she always thought.

"Your father is in his study working, can't this wait?" she asked.

"It will only take a few minutes."

"Lorelai," Emily said, in her stuck up, snotty tone; the tone that was always used when speaking to her only daughter.

"Mother, can you just get dad so I can talk to both of you, please." Lorelai tried to keep her emotions in check. Emily always pulled the emotions card on her, and Lorelai wanted to keep the argument fair, and not about her, only about Rory.

"I'll see if he's busy." Emily said, putting the phone on hold. Lorelai was watching Luke make coffee in the kitchen now, she sat in the seat, and started to flip her bangs, not in the way she did for her dates, to be cute, but in the way that made her look worried; on edge.

"Okay, Lorelai, we're both here." Emily yelled into the speaker phone.

"Okay, hey dad."

"Hello, Lorelai, what can we do for you this morning?" Richard asked.

"Um, well you know how Rory got the money, and mom brought her the credit cards yesterday. Okay well, so Rory stopped by this morning. Logan and her were talking in her room, and I overheard something. I asked about it an Logan explained to me. Rory has been getting anonymous calls, and threats that she'll be hurt if she doesn't give over a certain amount of money." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you're preposterous." Emily laughed, causing Richard to laugh too.

"Mom, wh-"she didn't even finish her sentence, knowing that a profanity would someone show up; intentional or not.

"Lorelai, where do you get these crazy ideas; someone threatening Rory, she's just a child."

"Yes, a child who has recently inherited some one hundred and eighty-five billion dollars. She is innocent, and small. An easy target." Emily had no reply. "Mother, I know that I can't talk to her, she's still upset with me, but could you please, do something."

"Yes, of course. Richard and I will handle this. I'll call you, when I have everything set up." Emily said quickly.

"Thank you, mother, dad." Lorelai hung up the phone. For the first time in a very long time they didn't fight. Surprise, and reassurance was on Lorelai's face when Luke handed her the coffee in the large cups that Rory and her stole from his diner.

Five minutes later that phone rang. Richard informed Lorelai that Emily had hired a body guard to follow them to California, and back. And to get Rory's phone records as quickly as possible. Richard was going to watch the amount of money that was spent, and at where. Any money taken out of a few hundred would be followed up on.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to call Logan and tell him. I'm going to ask him not to tell Rory, so this is a secret between us. Rory isn't happy with me, and she would be more upset if she knew I did this."

"Okay, Lorelai. I'm sorry for this happening. I've known this man for a while, I've hired him before, she'll be fine with him in her sight."

"Okay, well I'm going to call Logan, tell mom thanks for me."

"I will."

Lorelai dialed Logan's number, she listened to it ring over and over again, but there was no answer. Next she dialed Colin's, but once again no answer. She was about to dial Finn's, but he has the biggest mouth. She then called Logan's phone again; she left a message saying to call her back, that it was urgent.

The next morning Logan and Colin were packing up the SUV, while everyone else was in Logan's house watching TV; Rory and Logan had fought pretty much every time they were alone together and everyone else knew it. Logan wanted Rory to talk to her mother, but Rory wouldn't. She felt that Lorelai should have told her before hand, but she didn't.

"Love, so I sense that you and Logan are in a little bit of a disagreement." Finn said.

"Shut up, Finn." Both Logan and Rory said. Logan walked in hearing Finn speak, Colin was right behind him. They had finished packing the SUV and were ready to leave. It was six in the morning and everyone was in there sweatpants and tee shirts. "Lets go, we're ready."

"Finn is buying us all coffee." Rory announced, grabbing her back pack and purse. Everyone agreed, except Finn.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked confused, but no one answered him.

The back seat was Steph, Doyle, and Paris, the middle seat was Logan and Rory, and Colin sat passenger seat to Finn driving. The car was completely silent, until they pulled into Starbucks, and even then the only words spoken were there orders to the cashier. When they got back Finn put on his iPod and started singing along; Rory slowly started to doze off, but no one else did.

"Logan, why haven't you told her yet?" Steph asked.

"Told who what?" he asked confused.

"Is she really asleep?" she asked to make sure that Rory wouldn't hear what Steph was about to say.

"Yeah, she didn't even drink her coffee." He said.

"Okay, why haven't you told Rory that you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You like Rory and we all know it." Colin said.

"Yeah, mate, if you didn't like her, don't you think I would have gone after her by now, hell I still want to." Finn said.

"Yeah, so when are you going to tell her?" Steph pushed.

"I did, but she blew it off." He said looking out the window.

"Wait, what?" everyone besides Logan and Rory yelled.

"Shh." He said looking at Rory to make sure she hadn't woken up. "I told her at the bachelorette party, but she thought I was drunk so she blew it off and I haven't brought it up since. I don't want to talk about it. God, I feel like a girl." He whined.

"You were drunk that night; why don't you try telling her again, when you're sober?" Colin said.

"Because she doesn't want a boyfriend, she almost got rapped by her boyfriend."

"Just fucking tell her or I'm going to kick your ass, mate." Finn said, and turned the music up, ending the conversation.

Rory's held fell on Logan's shoulder and he automatically put his arm around her; and kissed the top of her head, Steph eyed him, and Finn was looking in the rearview mirror.

Rory felt lips on her head, but ignored them and fell into a deeper sleep. She dreamed for the first time since the wedding. She dreamt of her time away, her time in California. They had pulled into the parking lot of Marriot in Newport Beach about ten minutes south of LA. Rory was the last to get out of the car, and everyone except Logan went inside to check in, Rory was about to grab her purse off the seat, but before she could she heard a gunshot and glass shattering next to her. Logan pulled her onto the other side of the car, and they crouched down.

"Who, who…?" she couldn't finish her sentence, she had an idea of who it was, but she was hopping it wasn't him.

"Dean." Logan said.

"No."

"Rory, come out, come out wherever you are. Baby, you know you want to, come on, I won't hurt you, or your precious little Logan if you come here." Dean yelled. Rory was about to stand up, but Logan had a death grip on her.

"No." Logan out his eyes right about the bottom of the window, Dean was about ten feet away from the car, and shot, but missed. "Come on." He pulled her on the other side of the car next to them. Then again, they were running past ten cars when here was another bullet, passed another car, another bullet. Dean always missed, but was still close, he would hit the window, or back of the car about a foot away. Eventually they got to the street, hoping to see a police car. They didn't.

"Logan, where's your cell phone?" she asked, knowing hers was in her purse. He remember and reached into his pocket, but before he pulled it out Dean put a gun to Rory's head.

"Don't move, or she's dead." Dean said; Rory screamed.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, wake up. Rory." Logan whispered into her ear.

"What?" she asked confused, she realized that she was just having a nightmare.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but you were kinda screaming." Logan said.

"Oh. Sorry." She reached down to take a sip of her ice coffee that melted.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just a bad dream." Rory didn't want to talk about it, but she knew Logan was going to make her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked pulling her closer.

"I guess. It was just that Dean found us in California, and was waiting for us at the hotel."

"Ace, you know that he can't find us because he's in jail. The trial isn't until after we get back so he's in there until then. Don't worry about him. I swear that I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"I know, I'm not that worried, its just something in the back of my mind." She said, looking up at him.

"Okay, forget about him for now, okay. You won't see him in over a month and we want to have fun. Don't stress out." He told her.

"Gas, food, and bathroom." Finn yelled, and punch Colin to wake him up.

Everyone gradually woke up when they parked in the parking lot. Finn and Colin switched back and forth throughout the day, then finally checked into the crappiest hotel Finn could find at about midnight. Steph and Colin got their own room, and Paris and Doyle, Finn shared with Logan and Rory and since Finn took his own bed, Logan and Rory had to share.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry about the delay, Word didn't save what I typed last night so I had to rewrite it, but honestly I'm happy I did. I didn't like the way I was rushing it before. but here it is, sorry for the _very _long delay.

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

Logan's phone vibrated in his bag, he put it in there and forgot about it when he had finished packing it, and still hadn't checked it. Logan never checked his phone, ever since he was in high school and got his first one he learned that if he checked his phone he would be sure to have a message from his father.

"Logan, Logan, get up, your phone is vibrating." Rory poked his face. "Logan."

"No, go back to sleep." He said, putting the pillow over his head.

"Logan, go get your phone!" She said stealing the pillow.

"I hate you." Logan said, and threw the blanket off of himself. His phone was somewhere in his bag and it was flashing.

He had seven voice mails, and thirteen missed calls. He went outside to listen to his voicemails first, allowing Rory to go back to sleep.

"Logan, its Lorelai, call me back as soon as you get this." The next four were similar, same words, but her voice sounded stressed and scared as she went on.

"Logan, its your father. I know you're supposed to be going somewhere for a few weeks, but I need you in the office this week. I know you won't call me back, but you will be home by tomorrow at two. You will be." Logan pressed seven to delete it, like always.

"Logan, dear, your father is a little upset that you're not home yet, call me back." Shira said.

And the last was another frantic Lorelai, but this time she said that if I didn't call back that she was going to fly out and find us.

"Logan." Lorelai said after Logan called her. He was so confused on what was going on, he thought that something happened to Richard or Emily, or Luke.

"Lorelai, yeah it's Logan. What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Where are you, exactly, I need address, hotel room, state, town, country. Everything."

"We're in Columbus, Ohio, 7083 West Main street; room number one-oh-three. Why, whats going on?" He asked more confused than before.

"I called my mother and father and they agreed that Rory isn't sa3fe, I know you guys would never let anything happen to her, its not that I don't trust you, or them, its just that as her mother I need to know she's safe at all time. So my mother hired a body guard. He's going to basically follow you guys around at all times, stay at the same hotels, go to the same things you do, so if you buy anything that needs a ticket or something buy one extra. You can tell the other's, just not Rory. She would murder me if she found out that I did this. He should show up to the hotel tonight, I'll text you when I find out if he's there or not. Don't leave until he's there."

"Lorelai, are you sure that this is necessary?" Logan asked.

"Let me ask you one thing, has she had a nightmare about it yet?"

"Yeah, she's had three so far. One last night, one on the road trip and a few hours ago."

"It's necessary. Rory's freaking out about it, I'm taking care of my daughter as best I can when she's away from me."

"Logan, are you coming back to sleep?" Rory asked from the door way.

"Yeah, I'm just talking to my father, I'll be right in." Logan quickly lied.

"Okay." She said closing the door.

"Okay, well I have to go. I'll call you as soon as we get to the hotel room in California, that should be in a few days, depending on what we do. And just tell me when he's here so we can leave."

"Will do, and Logan, take care of my baby. You're closest one to her, she'll tell you what's wrong, she can't tell the body guard her worries, so stay close to her, don't ever leave her alone for a second.

"Rory, will you sit with me?" Steph asked, sitting next to Colin.

"Yeah, sure." Rory answered, putting her stuff in the back next to Steph.

"Logan sit next to Paris in the front I want to have a talk with my man Doyle." Finn said, putting an arm around Doyle, they were still standing outside of the SUV trying to organize the mess they had made the previous day.

"Finn, what are you planning?" Logan asked, hoping the girls didn't hear.

"What are you talking about, mate? Can't I want to talk to this fellow without being interrogated?" Finn asked, throwing his bag on his seat, and told Doyle to walk around. Logan sat passenger to Paris, who decided to drive since she hated when other's drove.

"Paris find a fucking Starbucks." Finn yelled for the tenth time. Paris was arguing that they shouldn't be dependent on coffee, and everyone was yelling.

"Paris, get some fucking coffee in me. Do you remember the last time you did this to me? I took your craft corner and threatened to set it on fire; do you want me to set Doyle on fire? I will, I got so close to that corner with the lighter, I'm sure someone has a lighter in this car." Rory said.

"No one's going to give you a lighter." Four hands popped out with lighters all reaching in Rory's direction.

Rory took the lighter from Logan's hand, it was the easiest, and lit it, getting an inch from Doyle's sleeping face. "Find a damn coffee place."

"Okay, okay." She turned on the turn signal to get off at the next rest area, losing the argument. "But when you have a heart attack from an over dose of caffeine don't expect me to help." She pulled up to the curb.

"Finn's getting the coffee." Steph announces.

"What? Not again." He said, in a whining voice. Steph gave him a look that confused Rory. "Fine." When he came back he had specific drinks, normally he would have just gotten everyone coffee, but instead he got Rory and Steph cookies and crème frappuccinos with extra wipe crème, Colin a green tea, Paris an espresso shot just to anger her, Doyle an ice tea, himself a cappuccino and Logan a regular black coffee. He looked at Steph right after Logan took his first sip and then drank his.

"He's out." Finn announced turning around to star at Rory.

"Hello Rory, my dear, how've you been?" Finn asked.

"Good. Finn what did you do to Logan…?" Rory asked very suspicious of the following conversation.

"Well you see Rory, Logan doesn't seem to leave you alone very much and we wanted to have a conversation."

"You could have just told me, we could have talked."

"Oh I know, but this way is more fun." Finn answered.

"You never answered my question, what did you do to Logan..?"

"Well when I went to get coffee I took Logan's and well…drugged him."

Logan woke up awhile later, he quickly realized that Finn had drugged him. Needless to say they weren't on exactly speaking terms and Rory didn't think they would be for awhile. The way Paris drove they got to Kansas, and had checked into a hotel by nine; this time they choose a nicer hotel than the last settling a Holiday Inn Express. They got four rooms, three singles and one double; Paris and Doyle and Colin and Stephanie each get a single, and Logan, Rory and Finn had to figure out who got the other rooms.

"I refuse to share with him. He'll probably drug me in my sleep." Logan said ignoring Finn's pleas of sorrow.

"Fine, you take the single, I'll share with Finn." Rory said even though she would have much rather shared with Logan.

"He'll probably drug you to, you'll share with me and Finn can have his own room." Logan told her throwing the key to the single at Finn, purposely hitting him in the face.

"Fine with me," Rory reached to grab her bag from the ground of the elevator as the doors opened, but Logan already had it over his shoulder. Finn followed behind Rory to his room which was next to there's actually everyone's rooms were next to each other.

Inside their room Logan asked Rory what bed she wanted.

"I don't care, it's up to you." She told him, placing her purse on the table in between the beds and checking her phone. She had several texts from her mother and other friends. She only replied to Lane's which asked where she was and how everything was going.

There was a knock on the door and Rory went to answer it.

"Hey Colin," she said stepping to the side.

"Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the club down the street with everyone."

"Yeah, sounds fun. Just give me time to get ready, I'll see if Logan wants to go."

"Wants to go where?" Logan asked from across the room.

"They want to go to a club, you in?" she asked knowing his answer.

"Of course." He said jumping up from the bed that was closest to the window.

"Good, we're leaving in half an hour; Steph will come by to get you." Colin said walking back to his room.

Rory let the door swing shut behind her, hearing the click of the lock. She picked her bag up off the ground and looking through it for clothes to wear to the club. As she was looking for clothes, Logan had his hands glued to his cell phone, texting back before the phone even vibrated. Rory figured it was some girls that he had made plans with and forgot to cancel, but really it was the body guard.

His name was Jack, and had been friends with the Gilmore family since he was young, his parents were close friends of the Gilmore's and when they found out his profession they made sure to keep his number just in case. They had used him several times for important parties and gatherings with their more famous of friends. He was relatively young, in his early thirties and had become a body guard when he was right out of high school, first being a bouncer at a club, then graduating from college and moving onto opening his own office to be a hired body guard for the wealthy.

"Get your ass out here!" Steph yelled through the door. Rory and Logan got up, both in jeans, Rory had on a dark blue tank-top and Logan was wearing a black long sleeve shirt; they had decided not to dress up since they were so tired and didn't plan on staying long.

The Black Eyed Pea's was blaring on the stereo, when they entered; the bouncer outside didn't even ask for their ID's, well their fake ID's. Once inside Logan grabbed Rory's hand so he wouldn't lose her. It was far busier than they figured a Kansas club to be; Finn automatically took off towards the bar to inhale at least three vodka shots then to find a red head. Everyone else followed to order their drinks, Paris and Doyle being the "responsible"- also known as boring- one's of the group ordered just soda while the other's ordered beer.

"We're going to go dance." Colin yelled over the music at the group being pulled by Steph to the center of the floor. Paris and Doyle went to find a table on the other side, since there didn't seem to be any other their side.

"I've got a new game. Every time you see Finn with a new girl you must take a shot." Rory said watching Finn dance around the floor with two girls.

"We won't be sober by the end of the night." Logan said.

"We won't be sober in an hour," Rory fixed Logan's statement. They both laughed and ordered two shots for the two girls Finn was with.

The man next to them ordered a coffee and just leaned up against the bar, listening to everything around him. Rory began to be suspicious and Logan kept eyeing him when he thought Rory wasn't looking.

"Logan dance with me!" she shouted, she wanted to see if the guy would follow her and Logan.

"One more shot, Ace, Finn found a redhead." He pointed to a very cheerful Finn dancing with his fourth girl in less than twenty minutes. They quickly took the shots, tilting their heads back at the same moments and let the alcohol burn their throats.

"Let's go!" Rory pulled Logan into the dance floor far away from the bar, keeping an eye on the dark haired man at the bar.

It didn't take long for Logan to realize who it was, once his phone screen confirmed that Jack was the man watching Rory like a hawk, pretending to check her out then watching the dance floor for suspicious dancer's. He didn't want to dance to far away from Jack making sure he was always in sight of them.

At first they weren't dancing very close, keeping a distance that was healthy for both of them, but in a crowded club it was harder than they thought to stay a foot away from each other. They were pushed together very quickly. Logan hoped she was weirded out by this fact, but to him she seemed comfortable which made him content.

Steph and Colin joined them after a few minutes turning it into a group dance. Logan wasn't sure if he was thankful or disappointed by this fact, but he didn't care. They were joking around about everything they could, trying to ignore the weird man that was watching the group. Finn walked passed with two entirely different redheads than before. Rory decided to go order eight shots for the group.

"Hey," the dark haired man had said to her while she waited for the shots.

"Hi," she said, but turned away from him trying to end their conversation.

"You have enough drinks there?" he asked as she took the tray of shots from the bartender behind the counter.

"They're for me and my friends." She told him, hoping he'd leave her alone since she clearly wasn't interested.

"What are you guys playing a game or something?"

"Maybe, look I'm really not interested so if you could please back off, that would be much appreciated." She told him, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and don't check out my ass as I walk away." She said turning around quickly then walking back to the group.

"Was my little Rory being hit on by a boy?" Steph asked in her ear, Rory just laughed in response and told everyone to grab a shot.

They decided to go back to the hotel at about midnight, and ordered pizza from the only open pizza place in the area. Since most of them were partially drunk they played a movie from the on demand list and gathered in Logan and Rory's room since it was the only one with two beds and a couch.

The Hangover was the only movie that they could all agree on, so they watched it, laughing from start to finish.

It was the in the morning by the time they arrived at the hotel in California. The penthouse was waiting for them at the very top of the twelve story building. They all hadn't slept on that car ride, too stiff and hung over from the previous night. They all fell asleep in Logan and Rory's room, Logan and Rory sharing a bed with Finn, Colin and Stephanie on the floor, and Paris and Doyle on the other bed. They woke up later than expected and Finn had to stop three times to puke up everything that was in his system; they made so many coffee stops and not one of them drank anything besides that, well except Paris, in the end, she was the only one who didn't get drunk that night, Doyle couldn't say no to the scotch that was offered to him by Rory knowing his obsession with it. No one even bothered to argue about the rooms, they all just separated and didn't care who got which room. They left all the luggage in the car, only bringing in their wallets and cell phones; and Finn grabbed the bottle of vodka from beneath his seat.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I would really love your opinions on this story, I always need help, my writers block loves to flare up when I'm trying to sit and write for you guys. But since I can't get you guys to review for me I think I'm going to start asking you guys questions now. I want to see your opinions on Gilmore Girls. I'll answer them too in the next chapter.

So here's the first question: _What's your favorite couple from Gilmore Girls?_

* * *

Chapter Twelve.

"I need a drink." Finn stated pouring a glass of scotch from the bar.

"Finn, you've already had three, you don't want to be drunk before we even get to the concert." Rory stated looking away from the Chick Flick that Steph had just put on. The opening was a bunch of junior higher's playing Truth or Dare in a basement, just as one of the girls was about to kiss a boy three high school girls with several shopping bags walked in telling the "children" to get out.

"I want to play Truth or Dare, Rory. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Stephanie squealed latching onto Rory's free hand, the other was dialing her voice mail to listen to the seven messages.

"Why don't we play tonight, when everyone's together?" Rory asked, hoping that would get her out of the game that haunted her childhood.

"Fine," Stephanie said in her whiniest, clearly displeased with her response.

As Rory listened to her voice mails deleting the one's from her mother without even listening to them, she thought about her very first, and only time playing Truth or Dare.

She was at her very first boy-girl party and everyone was in the finished basement of Stacey Thomas' house. There were about fifteen people there; a boy named Tyler, who was very popular and had been her best friend's crush since she could remember, was asked Truth or Dare. Of course, also being the class clown he chose dare wanting to be the "coolest one there", sadly he didn't know that the dare wouldn't be to steal something from Taylor Doose's, or to streak across the town square, it was to kiss our darling Rory the quietest girl there. Not wanting to be rude, or thought of as a chicken Tyler got up and walked over to where Rory was sitting, he closed his eyes really tight and plunged forward, missing her mouth and instead hitting her nose which then caused it to bleed and get nose blood all over the white carpet everyone was sitting on.

"Well you look distracted," Steph said pulling Rory out of her memories.

"Just thinking of the last time I played Truth or Dare," Rory was about to explain the embarrassing story of Tyler and her nose, but then she heard Lane's voice on her phone and listened to the message.

"Hey Ror, I've called you a bajillion times and you haven't picked up, so I'm leaving the tickets in an envelope at the front desk, there's seven so enough for each of you. After I drop them off I'm going to practice so don't call. I'll see you after the concert, bye!"

"Colin!" Rory called. He walked out to the living room area. "Lane left the tickets for us at the desk can you go get them?" she asked knowing he'd complain, but in the end would go get them.

"Why can't Finn or Logan?" Colin whined.

"Because Finn would end up finding a redhead and forget about the tickets and Logan's in the shower."

"So why don't you go down and get them?" Colin realized his mistake right after it was said.

"Colin," Stephanie said ready to yell at him, but he was already out the door.

"Steph, I thought you trained him already," Logan said walking out of his bedroom running a towel through his hair.

"Technically we're not in a relationship, we're just casually dating, and not dating anyone else at the same time." Steph told them.

"Wait, I thought you made it official like last week, didn't you call him your boyfriend at Susan Durrance's party; that's what I heard?" Rory asked grabbing Finn's scotch and taking a sip, she was too lazy to go get a cup of coffee from the tiny, practically never used kitchen. If you could afford the pent house, you could afford room service.

"Oh no, that was just to keep Robert from groping me in his drunken state; it got around that fast? I only told two people." Stephanie said, surprised at the pace of the gossip at that party. Susan's family owned the Campbell soup company; she was the second oldest and her older sibling was a boy so she clearly wasn't the heir to the soup thrown, but she still had money. She wasn't very popular, at least not with their group, but ever since Susan's brother married Colin's older sister they had to go to gatherings together. So when they were invited to Susan's party they were obligated to say yes, meaning the entire LBD group had to attend, unless they weren't invited.

"Are you pregnant?" Finn blurted out, trying to draw attention to himself since he hadn't said anything in awhile.

"Do I look pregnant?" Steph yelped poking her stomach to examine it, she didn't think she looked fat, but according to Finn she looked Pregnant.

"No, love, I just felt the attention hadn't been on me for enough time. Well I'm off to the pool to do my work out; see you later, mates." Finn said. No one had noticed Finn's bathing suit until he said something about it.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rory said to the other's still in the room.

"What, going for a work out?" Logan laughed at just the thought or Rory exercising.

"Good god no, I mean going to the pool. Steph lets go." Rory pulled her up off the couch.

"Can I come?" Logan asked, excited to see Rory in a bathing suit, hoping Stephanie made her buy a bikini or some sort.

"If you'd like," Steph answered, winking at him. She knew good and well that he would only be interested in seeing Rory in her bikini. Stephanie made Rory and her go shopping a few days ago; she got changed into her bikini remembering their argument.

_"No way!" Rory squealed looking at herself in the mirror; she had on a navy blue, string bikini, it was tiny. She felt like it was two sizes too small, but she knew that it was meant to be that way._

_ "You look hot!" Stephanie squealed back with a smile plastered on her face. Colin, Finn and her were determined to get Logan and Rory together over this trip if it killed them._

_ "I am not buying this." Rory stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest._

_ "Fine," Stephanie said causing Rory to smile in appreciation. "I will." Steph said with an evil smirk on her face._

_ "Steph, this bikini is so small it will most likely snap off just by walking."_

_ "All the better." Steph said picturing Logan's face._

_ "Steph!" Rory yelled._

_ "Could you picture the boy's faces when you walk out in that. They'd die, all of them. Every single one." Steph hoped Rory was thinking of Logan as she was talking, and sure enough she was. But Rory would never admit it._

_ "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please don't make me buy it. Please!" Rory said stepping out of the dressing room and hanging up the bathing suits she didn't like, including the navy blue one. Stephanie took it off the rack as she was putting back her displeasing items and hid it between a pair of Vera Wang jeans, and a Chanel sweater._

_ "Fine, you don't have to buy it."_

There was a screech from Rory's room, Steph knew exactly what it was about and laughed to herself, but Logan went running.

"What is it Ace?"

"Stephanie Rose Vanderbilt!" Rory yelled taking the blue bikini and walked to Steph's door, she pounded on it until Steph opened the door.

"Can I help you, my darling best friend?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"What the hell is this? And where are all the other ones. I had like five bathing suits in there and now there's only this one." Rory held up the bikini, with is many strings and its small amounts of fabric Logan couldn't help but form a picture in his brain.

"Wear it just this once, and I promise I'll give you the other ones back."

"But…"

"Please, just this once, I swear it won't be that bad."

"Steph…"

"I'll buy you drinks, lots and lots of drinks, please!" Stephanie jumped up and down knowing she was near Rory's breaking point.

"Fine, but you owe me." Rory turned around to leave, but instead knocked into Logan who had a dreamy expression on his face. "Sorry, Logan, I didn't see you there."

"So what were you thinking about?" Steph asked, putting some shorts on and grabbing her Kate Spade bag off the table; there was an evil glint in her eye and a smirk painted onto her face.

"Shut up," Logan said turning away, but the picture was still in his brain and his smile was still on his face.

"Try and stay away from us, watch us from afar because I'm going to get the dirt on you and her." Logan contemplated this for a second, but decided that he wanted to know just as bad as Steph did.

* * *

"Come on Finn, kick Logan's ass!" Rory cheered as the boys were playing water basketball.

"So Rory, about Logan, Finn was very vague the other day. I want the inside scoop; what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Steph?" Rory asked knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Do you like him?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I guess, I mean, I don't know. Well, yeah, I do, but I don't want a boyfriend, I just ended a relationship and I don't want to start another." Rory told her, hopefully clearing up the confusion.

"So like what, you'd just keep is casual with Logan?" She was disappointed with this, she wanted Logan to finally have a girlfriend, to finally grow up. Colin, Finn, Logan, Rosemary, and her had known each other since they were two maybe even younger. Their parents had all met at Yale and they were all very close, like a little family. And the boys had always been playboys, she had always been waiting for those girls that each of them would finally settle down with and call their girlfriend's. She knew Rory was Logan's girl.

"Yeah, I'm so sick of always being in a relationship; after Dean it was Jess, after Jess it was Dean again, I just want to fool around for awhile, just date and stuff no strings."

"So why not try it with Logan? Tell him you want no strings." Steph wanted Rory and Logan to get together so bad, and she wanted them to do it on their own, but she would still get involved if she felt she had to.

"I don't know, I'd rather him make the first move."

"Thanks for telling me you were going to the pool," Colin said. "And Rory Lane was extra nice, she got us back stage passes."

"Oh, you guys didn't know. Silly me, I forgot, um, they're all coming back here and staying in the hotel. We're gonna have a party by the pool afterwards and stuff, then Lane and us girls are going to spend tomorrow at the spa while you guys obey our every whim." Rory said excited to have a girl's day with Lane again. Ever since Lane moved out of Rory's dorm and into the apartment with Brian and Zac they haven't spent much girl time, plenty of talks and such, but no drinking and watching movies like they planned to tomorrow and tomorrow night, then the bands fly out to London the day after.

"Don't we already?" the three boys asked at the same time.

"No," Steph and Rory said together, picking up the magazines they were previously reading and trying not to burst out laughing.

Colin jumped in the pool and joined the basketball game. Eventually Paris and Doyle came down; Paris decided to join the basketball game, making the teams even. But at six they all decided to go back to the room. The girls had to do their hair, and the guys had to take showers.

* * *

"Steph, do not put my hair up." Rory said, sitting in front of the mirror with Stephanie running her hands through her hair to see what she could do with it. In the end, she decided to curl it, and pin two curls, one on each side of her face, back. Rory, in a moment of weakness, also agreed to Stephanie doing her make-up. Stephanie went a bit over board; she put black eye liner and mascara on her making her eyes pop out, and bright red lipstick.

"So Rory, what are you going to wear?" Stephanie asked, hoping she had a very hot little dress in one of Rory's three bags.

"Just some jeans and a random shirt, why?" Stephanie's mouth fell open.

"Are you kidding me?" she screeched.

"What?"

"Open your bag and take out any dresses and skirts you brought, now!" She ordered.

Rory listened and pulled out her smallest bag, in there was any of her "dressy" clothes that she loved and hated to wear. She opened it and backed away letting Steph go through it.

"There is not one acceptable thing in here. Rory, we _need _to go shopping. I'm taking you down Rodeo Drive this week; I promise you that. You're just lucky you're my size, I have a black dress that would look amazing on you…" Stephanie continued her rant as she walked to her room. When she came back she held up a dress that was short; it was black with sequined black strips on it.

When Rory looked in the mirror she surprised that she actually liked what she saw. She looked entirely different, better in her opinion.

"You're hot." Steph told her, causing a huge smile to appear on her face.

* * *

While Stephanie was getting Rory ready, Logan was in the shower. He never ceased to think of Rory in that string bikini. Half way through he had to change it to a cold shower.

"We're going to go get some stuff before the concert, you want to come?" Colin asked Logan grabbing the keys to the SUV off of the table.

"Nah, I'll just stay here. Don't forget the vodka, Ace is gonna need it after the show." Logan said knowing tonight would be another night of drunken slurs from his favorite girl.

"I won't." Finn and Colin left, leaving Logan alone in the living room. Steph and Rory were getting ready, and Paris and Doyle were doing who knows what in their room.

"Rory, I'm going to go get ready." Stephanie said, leaving Rory's room and running to hers.

"Steph, these heels are going to kill me," Rory said, holding onto the door frame just to walk out of her room.

'She was right' Logan thought 'those heels are like five inches, Ace would sprain her ankle by the end of the night.' Slowly Logan's eye's traveled up taking her in.

"Wow, Ace; you look…"he paused unsure of the correct word to say. "…Amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed a bright crimson.

"Rory, can you come here for a second?" Doyle asked, standing in the door to Paris and his room.

Rory walked over to him and into the room, Doyle shutting the door behind him. "She's been throwing up ever since she got back from the pool, I think we should fly home." Doyle said, pointing to Paris, lying on the floor of their bathroom, hugging the toilet bowl.

"Oh Paris, I'm sorry, how are you feeling?" Rory asked running over kneeling down next to her.

"I feel just peachy, that's how. After pukeing my brains out for the past hour and a half, I feel wonderful." Paris retorted.

"Do you want to fly home?" Rory asked, ignoring Paris' sarcastic remarks.

"God, I want to be anywhere but next to this toilet," Paris said, pushing herself up from the cold bathroom floor.

"Are you sure?" Paris just nodded and walked over to her bags, throwing the few things she took out back in, Doyle instantly told her to lie back down, and he started to pack for her.

"I'll go call a cab to bring you to the air port, I hope you feel batter." Rory said, leaving to get her cell phone, she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and called the operator.

"He'll be here at eight thirty." Rory reentered their room, hanging up the phone.

"Guys come on, we have to go or we'll be late." Colin yelled as Finn and him came back from the store, they put the bags down on the table.

"I have to go, guys, I hope you feel better, Paris. Call me tomorrow." Rory said hugging both Paris and Doyle.

"They're not coming?" Steph asked when Rory came out of their room.

"No, Paris has been throwing up for awhile so they're going to fly back to Connecticut tonight." Rory told them, putting her cell phone and the cash that she had in her bra. She knew never to bring a credit card or anything important to a night club.

"Don't forget about those when someone's taking your bra off tonight, love." Finn joked.

"Colin, do you have the tickets?" She asked wanted the attention away from the fact that she just put stuff in her bra.

"Yeah, let's go." Everyone followed Colin out the door.

"Did you tell them to leave the car there?" Steph asked, not wanting to wait for the valet to bring it back around.

"Um, actually we're not taking the car," Colin told her thinking of the limo that was down there waiting to take them to the House of Blues where the concert was being held.

"You mean we're walking?" Steph said, outraged that Colin would allow that to happen.

"No Steph," he said taking her hand. "We're taking a limo." She instantly smile and kissed him on the lips; everyone around that made sounds of disgust.

After they entered the limo, Finn of course popped open the bottle of champagne, not wasting a second before he could get drunk for the night.

"Finn slow down, it's only eight." Logan joked.

Soon they were at the House of Blue's, the driver opened the door for them, as they stepped out cameras flashed; the rich and famous in their natural habitat.

"Ms. Gilmore, is this what you'll be spending you millions of dollars on, concerts?"

"Ms. Gilmore, is it true you and Mr. Huntzberger are in a serious relationship?"

"Ms. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore, over here. Is it true you and Mr. Rothschild are casually dating?

All Rory could hear were people shouting her name. She couldn't take it. She just stood there in shock with everyone else, they seemed relaxed, like it was the most normal thing in the world to have so many people shouting their names at them.

"Ms. Gilmore is that a Alexandre Herchcovitch original?" people were shouting.

"It's going to be okay, Ace, just walk down the aisle; ignore them. Forget about anything except that you will walk in there and get to have fun with your best friends." Logan whispered in her ear; he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before they all walked down the carpet together.

After what seemed like forever to Rory, they were inside the club, the speakers were blasting P!nk's new song, and Rory could see Hep Alien setting up for the concert. After much pushing Rory and Logan made it up to the front of the stage, waving at Lane, who immediately ran over to see them.

"Hey guys!" she squealed, that was all she was able to do, squeal, she was too excited to talk regularly.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Rory asked.

"It's great! The band is amazing, and we sound awesome, like The Beatles and Led Zeppelin combined awesome!" Lane squealed some more, just then someone called her name indicating she had to go. "I have to go, see you guys after the show!" Lane waved at them.

"She looks happy," Logan commented.

"She does." Rory smiled at that, she loved how excited Lane was for this.

* * *

"That's right Rory, shake that ass!" Steph yelled as the four of them were dancing in a group in front of the stage. Rory bent down shaking it more; she was laughing so hard she started to lose her balance, falling forward. She fell straight into Logan, causing them both to crash into the floor. The drink Rory was holding spilled all over both of them and even though they were soaked with a jack and coke they were lying there laughing, not caring who saw, or that they were on the gross club floor, just happy there.

"Okay, no more for you, Ace." Logan said taking the now empty glass away from her, then pulling her up from the ground.

"But Loggie, we still have the party at the pool to drink at." Rory whined, using the nickname she had for him, but had promised never to use.

"How about, if you sober up a bit, I'll let you drink there?" he asked, not really caring about her answer. He wasn't going to let her drink. "Come on, let's go clean up our clothes." Logan said grabbing her hand. Instead of using separate bathrooms, he used the "family" bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"I want a shot, Loggie, get me a shot!" she said twirling herself around, again losing balance, but caught herself on the pole on the wall.

"I don't think so, Ace." Logan grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it in the sink. "Here," he handed her the wet paper towel. She started to dab at spots that were wet, but soon grew bored of this and decided she didn't care.

"Loggie!" she said, pulling him closer into a hug. "Dance with me, Loggie!" she said spinning around with him, she grew dizzy after a spin or two and lost balance again. Logan caught her this time, and steadied her.

"Ace, I think I should take you back to the hotel now." Logan said.

"Okay, Loggie, let's go back to the hotel, I want to party hardy!" she was excited at the thought of more drinks.

Logan opened the door to the bathroom, leading Rory back to the group to announce their leave.

"Guys, I'm going to take Ace back to the hotel and get some coffee in her; text me when you're on the way and we'll meet you at the pool." He said, with Steph giving him a knowing look. She hoped to god, silently in her head, that something would happen with them tonight for drunken words speaks a sober heart.

As Logan opened the door for her he realized how cold it had gotten, he quickly shrugged out of his jacket, hoping Rory wouldn't run off in front of the press without him. Luckily she didn't, and he wrapped his leather jacket around her, making sure she stayed warm.

"Loggie, you're cute." She muttered, stumbling in front of him. As soon as they were in sight the camera's started flashing, causing Rory to lose her balance and stumble more, she held a hand in front of her eyes, trying to shield them from the bright flashes.

"Ms. Gilmore why are you leaving early?"

"Ms. Gilmore, are you and Mr. Huntzberger staying at the Marriott?"

"Ms. Gilmore is that Logan's jacket?"

"Ms. Gilmore…Ms. Gilmore…Ms. Gilmore!" That's all she could hear and the head ache formed.

"Loggie, my head hurts." She told him, halfway through the long walk to the awaiting limo.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I'll get you coffee when we get back."

"Ms. Gilmore, you and Logan, friends or more?" someone shouted latching onto her free hand.

"Loggie, what are we?" Rory asked him looking up at her. Logan looked at her in surprise, 'she must be really out of it,' he thought.

"We're friends, Ace." Logan laughed.

"Mr. Huntzberger, we all know that's not true, how do you feel about Ms. Gilmore?" For the first time Logan found it hard to lie to the press, he was going to say they were just friends, but when he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out. He had no words in his head accept the truth, he cared for her more than a friend or brother ever could. Before he could say anything…(I really wanted to leave it there, and I'm seriously contemplating it at this very moment if I should go back and change it. Leave you guys in suspense, but since I've been just awful with my updates I know better than to torture you more, so here it is.)

…there were lips attached to his, he wasn't sure how to react, but he couldn't help himself from kissing back, it was in his nature. She pulled away first, skipping off to the limo.

"Shit." Logan said, looking around at the grin's on all the photographer's and writer's faces. They were excited for their kiss, causing a great story, he was excited about the kiss for well, obvious reasons.

* * *

Tomorrow and the day after are going to be snow days, as I've told you before I live in Connecticut, one of the states that is just going crazy with snow. At least I'm going insane with this snow, but it will give me lots of time to write, especially if you guys review! Don't forget to answer the question!

_What's your favorite Gilmore Girl's couple?_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Thanks for all the reviews, they made me smile when I woke up and read them this morning. I think that after the last chapter these won't be so boring to read anymore, but I could be wrong, they haven't been written yet so we'll see. Now time to spend my two snow days writing my ass off for you guys.

My Favorite Gilmore Girl's couple would have to be Rory and Logan, although Kirk and Lou-Lou are in a close second especially after that make out scene in the Black White and Red, or is it read? I always though red, but then someone said it was read and for all I know it is.

Next question:_ Favorite Lorelai and Rory moment?_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- June Twenty-fifth, 2010

"Ace, come on." Logan said, as Rory, still in her drunken state, started running for the pool.

"Loggie, let's go for a swim." Rory said, skipping to a chair that was close to the pool steps. She kicked off the heels that she had managed not to hurt herself in. She started unzipping her dress, but Logan's hand grabbed hers stopping them before they could do anything she'd regret in the morning. "Loggie, what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Come on, Ace. Let's go to the room, we'll change into a bathing suit then come back." He tried to pull her away, grabbing his jacket and her shoes, but she planted her feet, not letting him move her.

"No," she said, angrily, she wanted to swim now, she didn't care whether she was in a bathing suit or nothing at all, she just wanted to swim. "I want to swim, and I am going to now, whether you join me or not is your choice." Roy told him, she finished unzipping her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing a lace bra and matching underwear to him. She was about to jump in when Logan stopped her. This time it wasn't to tell her to go back to the room, it was to grab the cell phone, cash and ID out of her bra before it got wet.

Rory gave him a small smile before taking a step back and jumping in. When she popped back up from the water, Logan knew that it wouldn't take much to get him in there with her.

"Loggie, please come in with me." Rory asked him, with a small smile. She was leaning over the edge of the pool, pushing herself up so she was within arm's reach of Logan. As he started to shake his head no, she reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her into the pool with him fully clothed. "Hi Loggie," she said when he came up from the water.

"Hey Ace." Rory put her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

"Loggie, you're pretty." She told him wrapping her legs around his torso.

"You're beautiful, Ace." He couldn't stop himself, he leaned in a kissed her, pushing her up against the pool side. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. He slide his tongue into her mouth the entire time terrified she'd sober up and push him away. She never did. When they were completely out of breath he pulled away, putting some, but not much, space between them.

As he was going to kiss her again there was beeping coming from his phone; it was the ring tone for Jack. Logan pushed himself up out of the pool, leaving Rory in the pool.

_From: Jack_

_Next time you leave with Rory tell me._

_From: Logan_

_Sorry, I figured you saw us leaving, but I'll tell you from now on._

Then Logan remembered that Jack was watching them, which means he was watching them a few minutes ago in the pool.

_From: Jack_

_And don't worry; I'm not telling the Gilmore's or anyone about what I just saw. I only tell them if she's in danger, nothing else._

Logan felt a wave of relief wash over them. It was one thing to kiss him drunkenly in front of the paparazzi trying to convince them that they were dating, it was an entirely other thing when they were alone in a pool with her half naked.

_From: Logan_

_Thanks, and you can go back to your room, I'm not leaving her anytime soon, and the rest of the group will be here in an hour so there's no reason for her to be alone meaning for you to be watching where someone can see._

_From: Jack_

_I was just going to tell you I'll leave her in your hands for the night. I hear she'll be at the spa tomorrow with "the girls", I'll be watching so if you find out anything about where they're going please inform me._

_From: Logan_

_Will do._

Logan took off his wet shirt and pants and jumped back into the pool splashing Rory, leaving a smile on her face. It was sweet like she was genuinely and soberly happy, then she splashed him, one little splash turned into a large splash fight, and that turned into a whole lot more.

Logan made sure never to take it farther than kissing, making sure Rory did that same was awfully hard in her state of mind, but he succeeded.

They had transferred to the hot tub and Rory was sitting on him with one leg on each side when a large group walked in, the first to notice them was Steph, she let out a huge squeal with a large smile across her face. Logan and Rory slowly got out of the hot tub, hand and hand and walked over to grab their towels before facing the very happy, very drunk group.

"So where's the boos, mate?" Finn asked breaking the blissful silence.

"They're still in the room, Ace didn't let us get there; we came straight here."

"Well go get it then" Finn told him, Logan put his arm around Rory guiding her to the elevator with him.

They were both freezing, in the air conditioned box; huddling in the corner with their arms around each other. Logan was thinking about what was going to happen in the morning. Rory had a habit forgetting when she's drunk and knowing the girls when they're at the spa that's all they'll talk about for the entire time.

"Loggie, why are you drinking so much?" Rory asked, she walked out and Logan was chugging the bottle of vodka that Finn and Colin bought for Rory.

"You want some?" he asked her knowing that she would drop the question for vodka. She never used to be into hard liquor, but when she started hanging out with them she had to learn how to take shots no problem and drink pretty much anything. It didn't take long she learned to enjoy the alcohol, vodka quickly became her favorite; the burning sensation going down her throat helped forget about anything with Dean, even during their "happy" days.

She walked over and took the bottle he offered here taking two long gulps, and then handed the almost empty bottle back to Logan. Logan quickly drained the bottle, not acknowledging the burn that was in his throat had intensified beyond anything he had ever felt. He wasn't thinking at all anymore, except how amazing the girl in front of him looked in her bikini and booty shorts.

"Ace, you look hot." Logan said, grabbing her in a kiss. This time they were a lot sloppier, both of them were now drunk and had no clue what was going on.

* * *

June Twenty-sixth, 2010

"Fuck," Rory said as she sat up, clutching her hand to her head, hoping some of the pain would disappear. She was on the ground in her bathroom, her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail that she clearly did not do herself; even in a drunken state she knew she could put her back normally.

On her bedside table there was a note.

_Ace,_

_You were still asleep when everyone decided to go down the breakfast. We should be back soon, but in case you woke up, I thought I should tell you. There's a bottle of water and some aspirin for the head ache there for you and a _full _pot of coffee in the kitchen for you if you need it. I'll bring you back something from breakfast, just in case you're not throwing up anymore and you're hungry._

_Logan_

On the table were a half empty bottle of aspirin and an unopened bottle of water. She took out two small red pills and popped them in her mouth taking a small sip of battle then putting the bottle back on the table. Logan was right; there was a full pot of hot coffee in the kitchen and mug waiting on the counter for her very first cup. She noticed the time, it was nine, and the girl's reservations for the spa were at ten so there was plenty of time.

Right before Rory hit send on her phone there was beep indicating someone unlocked the door to the pent house, "Ace?" Logan yelled, not seeing Rory lying down on the couch watching a movie. The head ache faded a bit, but not much. She had brushed her teeth at least twelve times to get the taste of stomach acid out of her mouth, and she was on her second pot of coffee.

"Shut up." Rory moaned, covering her ears.

"Oh sorry, Ace," Logan whispered.

"Rory we have fifteen minutes before we have to be at the spa, you ready?" Steph called from her room.

"Almost," Rory answered getting off of the couch and walking over to her room. She went to grab her cell phone, but then realizes she had no idea where it was. She had no idea what happened last night. "Logan, have you seen my phone?" Rory called from her room, checking the desk and her purse, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, yeah; I put it on the table last night." Logan said, spotting it on the table with a red light frantically blinking on the front screen indicating she had either messages or missed calls; knowing Lorelai probably both. Rory reached for it seeing the red light, knowing her mother had called and texted. There were six texts, two from Lorelai, one from a friend at school, one from her grandmother and, one from Paris.

_From: Mom_

_Hey, kid call me when you get this._

_From: Mom_

_I understand you're mad, and I'm sorry._

_From: Grandma_

_Call me when you can._

_From: Melissa_

_So you and Logan, huh? When were you going to tell me?_

Rory was confused, 'what did she mean me and Logan?'. Paris' was a picture message; it took a moment to load. The picture was of a magazine cover, there were three pictures of Rory and Logan kissing, one was as they walked out of the club, the second of her pushed up against the side of the pool and the last of her sitting on Logan in the hot tub. The caption read: _What have I been missing?_ Rory just stood there staring at the screen, unaware what to make of it.

"Rory, you ready?" Steph asked pulling Rory out of her stunned state. "You okay?" Steph grabbed Rory's phone from her hand, seeing the picture. "I can't believe they followed us back here! Wait, you guys kissed in front of the House of Blues, too?" Steph asked looking at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked looking away from the baseball game on the screen.

"I guess the paparazzi caught some of your many moments by the pool." Steph joked unaware that neither of them remember a thing from last night; well Logan remember the time in front of the House of Blues, but that's it the rest was a blur of drunken slurs. Steph noticed their looks of surprise, both of them starring at the phone. "Wait, you both don't remember do you? Are you kidding me? I finally thought you'd be together and turns out be a drunken forgotten moment. I could kill the two of you. No, I will kill the two of you. Come on, Rory. I'll explain the night while we're at the spa. And Logan, have Colin explain, idiots." Steph muttered, she started pulling Rory toward the door, noticing her choice of clothing, Rory unlike Steph, opted for the comfy look, black booty shorts and a large grey Yale sweatshirt that was actually Logan's. She wore her old beat up converse and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. And again mutter "idiots".

Logan had no clue what to do; he knew that until they talked things would be awkward between the two of them. He waited for Colin to be done with his shower before he asked what had happened.

"Colin, what the fuck happened last night?" Logan asked not wasting a second.

"You mean you don't remember?" Colin asked; Logan gave him a look that indicated not to lecture, just explain. "That sucks, man." Colin then went into an explanation of everything what happened. Logan couldn't remember a thing. Every time Colin told Logan that him and Ace had kissed the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach grew worse.

"You should have seen you two after you came down stairs. It was like you didn't care who was watching. Steph would be in the middle of sentence talking to Rory and you'd just attack her. But Steph just said you two were cute. When we turned the stereo on I honestly thought you would take off your clothes and fuck right there, but you didn't. I don't think you guys ever had sex, not that I know of."

Down stairs Steph was explaining the same thing while the three girls got back massages, from three very attractive men with very attractive accents.

"So wait, did it ever go farther than the make out sessions?" Rory asked scared of the answer, although she didn't think it did, she would have felt something different, wouldn't she?

"Not that I know of, I'm pretty sure you spent your night clutching the toilet bowl while he held back your hair then when he started to get sick he put it up and went to his room to lie in the same position you were for hours on end, if I heard correctly."

"I just can't believe Logan and I kissed. Shit, shit, shit." Rory muttered; she really missed her mother right then. She knew that normally she would have called her as soon as she left the room regardless of Steph. She would have called and had a long talk with her mother including their usual banter and plenty of laughs, but she couldn't or at least wouldn't call her mother. It was Lorelai's fault that Rory was surprised with her grandparent's announcements; if Lorelai had told her she would have talked to them and tried to make it a more private event than anything.

"Call her." Lane said, knowing the look on Rory's face. "Just call her, you both miss each other and I'm sure she's worried about you. Call her, have her help you figure everything out because god knows we can't figure this out. You and Logan are too complicated. Just tell him how you feel and let him react it's better than keeping everything bottled up until the both of you get drunk and attack each other for a night." Lane told her, laughing at the end of it.

"Just think Rory, it will be a great story to tell your kid's when they're teenagers and having relationship problems. 'You think you have problems, when I was in college I basically attacked my best friend one drunken night because of my pent up horniness.'" Steph joked. Rory took the pillow that was under her face and threw it at Steph, missing of course and hitting Steph's masseuse instead.

"Sorry, it was meant for the evil blonde that you're massaging." Rory said to him, unaware that he couldn't understand a word she said.

-GG-

The girls dropped the subjects of both Lorelai and Logan, Steph saying Rory and Logan will fall madly and passionately in love, Lane saying she'll end up calling Lorelai by Monday, and Rory rolling her eyes at the both of them. The boys would constantly text Rory, her being the only one smart enough to bring her cell phone with her. They were mainly from Colin or Finn, but whenever she'd forget to reply or just had nothing to say Logan would text asking if she was okay. The girls quickly came up with a plan to "play", not an innuendo, with the boys. Rory would text one of them, ask to buy some stuff for their movie night, all the boys went. Then they'd get back inform Rory of that and Rory would all of a sudden have something else needed for the slumber party. After about an hour of this, the boys became wise, they told her that they were back, saying that they will not go out ever; so Rory decided one last time and told them the rest of her list for junk food and movies. Little did she know that they were actually still at the store, waiting for her to tell them the next needed item.

"Okay, girls so after our nails are finished and dry, back to the hotel room or get some sustainable food?" Steph asked. Rory and Lane looked at each other and burst out laughing, much to the woman painting their nail's dismay.

"I see Steph isn't completely aware of the Gilmore Movie Night rules." Lane said looking at the deep red nail polish that the manicurist had just applied.

"She hasn't been to that many, I guess, but still Steph, me eating sustainable food? Are all these fumes getting to you?" Rory asked her, causing them all to laugh.

"I just figured since you've literally only had coffee today that you would want to get some regular food in you." Steph said rolling her eyes at Rory, knowing that they would probably just order room service _if _they want normal food.

"Good joke, Steph."

After their nails were done, they stopped at the pool to grab the shoes Rory left the previous night. The boys were all there, including Zac, Brian, and Gil; Zac, Gil, and Colin were playing some game in the deep end of the pool, Rory thought it was Marco Polo. Logan, Finn and even Brian were talking to a group of girls. The girls were hanging all over them; Logan, of course, had his arms wrapped around two girls. They were all laughing in a group not even seeing the three girls that had entered until Finn called Rory's nickname.

"Reporter Girl!" Logan barely even turned to acknowledge her as all of them got out of the pool, even the girls.

"Hey Finn," Finn started to close in and give her a hug. "Finn, I swear to god you get me wet I will murder you in your sleep." Rory said backing away from the cute assuie boy closing in on her. "Finn!" she squealed as he grabbed her into a hug, he picked her up and swung her around. Logan was immensely jealous of the fact that Finn could touch her and not be scared of what she thought, that he could laugh with her.

"Logan, aren't you going to say hi to your drunken attacker from last night?" Steph said, with her arm around Colin.

"Hey Ace," Logan said, barely looking at her. Instead he focused on the blondes that was standing next to him, whispering something in their ears and causing them to laugh.

"Hey Loggie" Rory said, reminding him of last night. She knew what she was doing, Lane and Steph had both joked about the childish nickname. She too, didn't look at him, instead she bent down looking under the tables for the shoes.

"That's right, Rory, shake that ass." Steph said remembering her comment from last night, this time though Rory turned a bright red, almost matching Lane's nails, at the words instead of toppling over in laughter.

"Steph!" Rory squealed, but shook her ass a little for Steph's enjoyment and to see the blonde's around Logan frown.

"Rory, I wish I had your butt." Lane said standing with Zac and Gil, the entire group had joined them, leaving a few men in the pool that they were all unfamiliar with.

"Can we please not talk about my butt?" Rory said, standing back up.

"But it such a nice one, Ace," Logan joked.

"We all know you love it, mate." Finn joked, with a redhead under his arm now.

"And this conversation is over." Rory said, looking under some more tables a few feet away.

"I'm sorry about last night, I don't know how it happened, but I'm sorry." Logan whispered in his ear, he had walked up to her after she walked away.

"It's okay; you know how I get when I'm drunk, there's no stopping me." Rory joked with him; he let out a laugh relieved that things were going to be forgotten.

"Oh please don't jump each other's bones right now, we just ate." Colin said, noticing their sudden closeness when they rejoined the group.

"I'm not drunk enough for that." Rory joked, knowing she had wounded Logan's ego.

"Oh, come on Ace, you hurt me. You know that you'd love a piece of this." Logan pointed to himself.

"In your dreams, Huntzberger," Rory joked.

"Every night," Logan said, no one knew it wasn't a joke, except probably Stephanie.

"Okay, girls, back to the room, I want my red vines." Rory said, hugging the guys, leaving Logan for last. "Have fun in your dreams, Loggie." She said kissing, Logan on the check. Before Logan could stop himself, he pulled her back and kissed her in front of everyone, including the blondes. There were a few whistles and a few noises of disgust. Rory found her hands wrapped around his neck, entangled in his hair. They both separated and realized what happened, Logan played it cool acting like nothing happened while Rory stood there in surprise, eventually after a long moment of awkward silence Steph and Lane waved goodbye to the group and pulled a stunned Rory with them to the room.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Finn yelled after the girls were safely in the elevator out of their range of hearing.

"What?" Logan asked grabbing a towel from the rack and drying off. The girls went to grab their things from a table on the other side of the pool.

"You know what, you're messing with her mind now, and mate, I will kill you if you hurt that girl." Finn said doing the same thing Logan and Colin were.

"Relax, I have no interest in pursuing anything with Rory." Logan said using his businessman voice; everyone could tell he was obviously lying to himself and the group.

"Yeah, man, you don't have any feelings for her…" Colin said letting out a laugh at his best friend's idiocy.

-GG-

The girls were well into their third movie, they had watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Wizard of Oz, and were now watching High School Musical, of course in a mocking fashion. They had drank seven pots of coffee in the five hours that they sat on the black suede sectional in front of the sixty-seven inch plasma screen TV when there was a click from the door, the three girls sat up, and waited for the boys to enter. Only one did; it was Colin, when Stephanie asked where Finn and Logan were Colin said that they met some girls at the club that they went to. Rory ignored that and just watched the movie; Troy had just climbed up Gabrielle's tree trying to convince her to do the call backs.

After Colin went to his room, Rory jumped up and grabbed a bottle of vodka, a bottle of rum, and a bottle of soda, giving the rum to Steph and the soda to Lane, but keeping the vodka for herself. Rory's bottle was empty by the end of High School Musical, and she had already moved onto her second bottle when Lane put in the next movie, some Meg Ryan movie that Rory wasn't going to pay attention too.

Lane looked over to Rory, she was asleep clutching her almost empty bottle with a tear stained cheek. Lane knew that Rory wasn't okay when she got the bottle of vodka, yeah Rory liked to have a good time, but she never needed an entire bottle of vodka to herself, much less two.

"She's not okay…" Lane muttered to Steph.

"I'm so angry with Logan right now, I've been sending him angry text messages saying that I hope he dies and all. I may have known him longer and he's like my brother, but she does not deserve to be 'Loganized'." Steph ranted.

Lane and Steph were tucking Rory in bed when Logan came back, they had finished French Kiss and were then going to watch Sleepless in Seattle, but they decided that a talk with Logan would be much better.

"Logan," Steph whispered-yelled. He slowly turned around thinking how if he just walked a little faster he'd be in his room. Steph was so mad that he was honestly scared to walk over to her, but he knew if he didn't her yells would wake everyone up.

* * *

June Twenty-seventh, 2010

"Do you have to go; can't you stay one more night? Please?" Rory asked as Lane put her bag in the taxi, with Zac's, Brian's, and Gil's.

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon, I'm sure I can come visit at times; keep your phone on, I plan to call and text a lot." Lane said, hugging Rory and then Steph. Finn and Colin were there too, but Logan disappeared before anyone woke up.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Rory told her, hugging her again and not letting go. But eventually Lane had to go whether Rory agreed or not. They all waved as the bright yellow taxi pulled away.

"Come on, Ror, let's go get ready for the beach." Steph said once the taxi was out of sight.

"He's an ass hole, I mean who would hurt her especially after all the shit she's gone through." Colin was whispering to Finn.

"Shut it," Steph said hoping Rory didn't hear, but the expression on her face informed them that she did.

It didn't take long for them to get ready, not caring what they looked like for the day. Rory especially just wanted to tan and not have to talk about boys. When Steph and Rory started heading down to the beach that the hotel was conveniently located on Logan walked in. Rory was suddenly happy that she wore a baggy shirt and shorts instead of no top. Finn and Colin quickly joined the girls, only to notice Logan standing there awkwardly.

"Why don't you loves go ahead, we'll be there in a minute," Finn told them holding back his anger.

"Okay, see you." Steph said, but Rory gave him a look.

"Behave." She whispered in his and Colin's ears.

"Don't count on that, love. Now go tan, you're so pale." Finn told her gently pushing her towards the door that Steph was holding open.

"Don't, Steph took care of my last night. I know, I fucked up, you all hate me…whatever." Logan said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV, noticing the bottles on the coffee table. There was a have empty rum bottle, a mostly full root beer bottle, and two empty vodka bottles, Rory's drink of choice.

"I don't give a shit if she talked to you, maybe you deserve more than just one person telling you that you bloody fucked up. That girl down there cares about you even though she knows your past, she knows everything about you, and you threw it away to fuck a different girl each night, mate, I can't even call you mate anymore. I told you, I warned you not to hurt her and look at all the bloody shit you've pulled. But the worst is that, you'll apologize and she'll accept it, thinking that you finally care only to have you go mess it up some more. You're not sorry, you've never been sorry in your life. I know you can't do relationships, but you kissed her soberly. There wasn't any alcohol to cloud your thinking this time so don't pull that again. Bloody idiot," Finn yelled.

"Don't you think I know I fucked it up, but its better that I don't do shit with Rory. She's amazing and deserves better than me, so if hurting her to make sure she doesn't get hurt a lot worse down the line works then fine. I'm not going to listen to you tell me how much of a fuck up I am, all I have to do is call my dad if I wanted that." Logan grabbed a bottle of something off of the bar and went into his room, locking the door.

"Let's go meet the girls," Colin said. "He's got a point though…" Colin said in the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, astonished that Colin was on Logan's side.

"I'm not saying he's completely right, but what if Rory fell in love with him after they started dating, you know Logan he does not do exclusive relationships. He fucks and runs, Rory would be hurt a lot worse than last night. Last night can be solved by some boos and some laughs with friends. A broken heart can't." Colin told him, finishing his sentence when the doors opened.

"That doesn't make it okay. Logan wasn't thinking that last night and you know it; he probably just came up with it this morning to get us off his back." Finn said, but he was wrong. Logan hated what he did to Rory, but he knew that he couldn't hurt her worse than he had. Last night was a mistake, but he couldn't have Rory have feelings for him, he was definitely not good enough for her and wasn't going to be.

Logan spent his entire afternoon in the room, getting massively drunk. Never answering his texts, or phone calls; he always checked, hoping it was any of his friends, but it wasn't. It was his dad telling him he needed to be home, or his mother, or Jack. Never Finn, Colin, Steph, or Rory; and he hated himself even more for this. He just wanted her to be happy with someone; even if they were to date he'd fuck it up in some way, or she'd eventually want more. She'd want a boyfriend, and Logan knew he couldn't do that, at least not anytime soon if ever.

_From: Finn_

_LBD event tonight, everyone's setting up. Don't forget._

His phone said, he quickly replied.

_From: Logan_

_I don't want to go._

_From: Finn_

_You're going, stop sulking. You have no reason, now get your ass ready, we're leaving in an hour._

Logan didn't answer, but got in the shower. He heard them come back right before he took his shower, and knew Steph was going to make Rory look ten times better than the other night.

June twenty-seventh, 2010

"Mom?" Rory said into her phone while she and Stephanie sat on the beach watching Colin and Finn in the water.

"Rory?" Lorelai squealed into her phone.

"Hey…" Rory said glad to hear her mother's voice.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said, unsure of what to say next. "Listen, I really am sorry for not telling you, mom reminded me the night before and I figured that if I told you that you'd freak out and I just wanted your last day as a middle class college student to be normal instead of spent in a freak out over how to get out of it, or what to say." Lorelai ranted into the phone hoping her daughter would understand.

"It's okay, let's just forget about it." Rory said knowing that she would have spent the entire day doing just that. "So, I have some things to tell you." Rory told her mother, knowing she'd jump to the worst conclusion at least in her head.

"Good, because I have some things to ask. Can I just ask one thing? When did you and Logan get together?" Lorelai almost screamed at her daughter through the phone.

"Let me explain everything…" Rory then started to tell the entire story of the last few days and as Stephanie made comments, she included those to. "So you see we're not dating, it was just a drunken mistake that did not lead to sex."

"Mistake? Sweets, I know you very well. Some say I know you better that a sister would, of course not a mother because let's face it, I'm far too young and beautiful to be your mother. But you don't mistakes like this, especially drunken ones. Ever heard of drunken words speak a sober heart?" Stephanie nodded in agreement to Lorelai's words.

"Mother…it was a mistake…end of story." Rory said.

"Okay, sweets, but be careful. And please, please, please don't get back at him. Fighting fire with fire has never been a good idea." Lorelai said.

"Oh, mom, I am most definitely getting back at him." Rory said, just then Colin and Finn came running up to them and shook the water that was still on their body onto the girls causing them to scream. "Mom, I have to go kill two handsome boys, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!" Rory said, closing her phone and joining Stephanie in the short chase after the boys.

-GG-

"Girls, get your asses out here." Colin called to them. Logan, Finn and him were sitting on the couch waiting for the darling ladies to join them.

"Colin, you can't rush perfection." Rory said, walking out, since Steph won't tell Rory where they were going, Rory didn't ask why she was forced to where a Sleeping Beauty costume; Steph was in a Cinderella costume, and the three boys were each a different prince charming. Colin, of course, matched Steph with the original Prince Charming, Finn was Aaron from the Little Mermaid for two reasons, one being that he got to wear his shirt half opened, and two being that he could meet a gorgeous redhead. Lastly, Logan was wearing a Prince Philip costume, of course being the match to Rory's Sleeping Beauty.

"Shit, I forgot we got you two matching costumes," Steph said, looking from Logan to Rory apologetically.

"It's whatever, as long as you answer one question: where the fuck are we going?" Rory asked, looking between Steph, Colin and Finn, still not meeting the eye's of Logan.

"Well I guess it's not going to be whatever, then." Steph told her, pulling her towards the door.

-GG-

"Thank you for being here, everyone. Now onto the fun part," a dark haired man, that Rory learned was named Robert said into the microphone. "As you can see we're at the most magical place on earth, and no Finn, we're not at a brewery," Robert joked, he was close friends with the group, not a part of it, although he does wish to be, but he was friends; they'd all talk at parties and LDB events like the one they were at. "Disneyland; now everyone was assigned to a partner, their costumes come from the same animated movie's yours came from, so can everyone please find their partner." It didn't take long for Logan to find Rory talking with Steph; Colin, Finn and Rosemary were standing close to them. Logan saw Colin, give him a reassuring look.

"Logan, Finn and I want to talk to you. If you'll excuse us, Rose; it will only take a second." Colin said, Rose took the hint and went to talk to the girls.

"Listen, bloke, I didn't mean to blow up at you this afternoon, just when I heard how much she drank and that she cried I couldn't stop myself." Finn explained. "I'm really sor-"

"Wait, she cried?" Logan asked suddenly hating himself even more. When Colin and Finn nodded, Logan knew he had to make it up to her.

"It was in her sleep, the girls were watching French Kiss, so maybe it brought up some emotions, but she cried a bit. Lane saw it, and when Rory was still asleep, we all had a talk. Logan, we know you care about her. You care about her more than any girl I've ever seen you with, well besides your sister and Steph. But that is clearly a different type of care. Finn and I both know you like her, whether you choose to believe it or not. But we also understand what you were saying before about hurting her worse and what not. We just wanted to say we're sorry for the attitude and yelling this morning." Colin told him ranting.

Logan opened his mouth to say it was alright, but Seth's voice stopped him. Seth and Robert had planned this event, since they won the last event. "So as you can see you're in pairs, but now I have to split you into larger groups and then even larger groups, so pay attention. Will Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and the Little Mermaid plus their prince's please join together." No one moved since they were already together. "Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and Pocahontas please join. Hercules, Mulan, and Aladdin come together." Rory heard Colin start humming the Beatle's song Come Together after Seth said that. Rory hadn't noticed before, but Seth was dressed as Walt Disney himself, she then started laughing, causing the group to give her an odd look. "So that is the 'Princess Group' you will be put in Fantasyland to complete this event. The next group will be in Tomorrowland, and we couldn't think of a name besides 'Non-Princess Group', sorry for the lack of originality. First group, Winnie the Pooh, Alice and Wonderland, and Peter Pan. Second, Lady and the Tramp, Bambi, and the Lion King. Last group, Toy Story, A Bugs Life and Robin Hood. So here are the tasks, each group of three will receive a piece of paper, telling you five things you need to do or find in that section of the park. If you're supposed to do something, take a picture, using either a phone or digital camera, it you have to take something, well obviously bring it back. You'll have one hours to complete all of these task, the first one to their designated place wins. For the Princess', obviously we choose the castle, for the Non-Princess' it's the Innovation HOUS. Before you go to your designated areas of the park, please get your list from me. Have fun everyone!"

Colin went to get their list of things, it was in an envelope and they weren't allowed to open it until the bell sounded at the Palace.

"Rory…" Logan said when they started to walk over to the castle, Colin had his arm around Steph and Finn's around Rose, so both Logan and Rory felt a little left out of the group, a very unusual feeling for Logan.

"What?" Rory asked, not wanting to talk to Logan just then. She wanted to enjoy one of the few LDB events she could go to.

"I…" Logan paused looking Rory in the eye for the first time, he saw the sadness and the hurt as if she had it written across her face. "…Sorry…" Logan said, quickly looking away from her; he couldn't stand knowing he hurt her. He knew better, he just couldn't convince himself that he didn't care about her, so he tried to force it.

"Whatever, Logan; just forget about it." She told him quickly, wanting to drop that and just go back to the normalcy that she was used to.

"Okay," Logan said, stuffing his hands deep in his pocket. "If it helps, you were a better kisser." Logan tried to joke, hoping she wouldn't think he was just being an arrogant ass.

"But did she apparently attack you in the hot tube in front of like fifty people?" Rory joked, she kind of wanted to slap him upside the head for that comment, it's not like that would have been different from before, but she decided to just joke with him.

"No, although she did try, but she wasn't entertaining, or looked as hot in a bikini as you did." Logan jokes. "I missed you, Ace."

"I missed you too, Loggie. And yes, I will continuously use that name as often as I choose to. Oh, and you will be my slave for a week." Rory told him, she knew that he wouldn't complain, he owed her big time.

"Your sex slave, right love?" Finn asked appearing out of nowhere; Rose, Steph and Colin were with them too.

"No, just my slave, he'll get me coffee when I tell him to, do my laundry, clean my room, all that fun stuff." Rory informed them.

"Laundry, mate that means underwear." Finn winked at Logan.

Everyone arrived at the castle and the bell sounded at exactly nine, making it chime nine times. Rory took the envelope and opened it, reading the tasks to herself, mentally forming an order in which the group should complete them. After that she read them allowed and started walking towards the tasks she wanted to complete first. "So, we're going to do number four first, but here's the list:

Go to Chip and Dale's Tree house, steal an acorn from it; the larger the better.

Go on the It's a Small World ride, steal one of the several dolls.

Go into Sleeping Beauty's castle, find the master bedroom and take at least three pictures, all of different poses; the funnier the better (or the kinkier). If Sleeping Beauty is on the team, she must complete this task.

Go on the Flying Dumbo ride, in each car is a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, have one couple from the team do shots, and have someone video it. Points will be rewarded for different types of shots. Ex. Body shots.

Break into a restaurant, steal a tub of popcorn cornels. Also take a picture of a group member licking the statue of the character that the restaurant features."

"So we're doing the shots first, whose doing them?" Colin asked.

"Rory and Logan of course, they're the only ones who can drink vodka like its water." Rose said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, whatever, but I have a plan. Grab some of the bottles before Logan and I get on the ride, dump them out, finish after we're off of it. Finn you're videoing because you'll drink all of the vodka and will then be worthless." Rory told them, quickening there pace as she saw people behind them, but they quickly turned down one of the many paths.

They arrived at the ride, the attendant was standing there waiting, Steph, Rose and Colin grabbed some bottles while Rory and Logan got on the ride, and Finn videoed. Finn was in the car right in front of them so he could get all the shots. Once the ride was going Rory didn't hesitate opening the bottle, she filled the glasses and took her shot quickly refilling them. Once the bottle was close to being empty, it was time to do some body shots.

"Down my dress?" Rory asked, filling her shot glass.

"You okay with that?" He asked.

"Shut up and get your face in my boobs." Rory said, putting the shot glass between her breasts, Logan didn't hesitate, he put his face there, grabbing the glass with his lips, but not before allowing his tongue to lick one of his favorite parts of her. 'Once in a lifetime opportunity' Logan thought, then remembered what he told her last year when she said that after jumping of the structure. _"Only if you want it to be..."_

Logan tilt back is head and swallowed the shot. "The last one on my boobs again, or on you?" Rory asked emptying the last of the vodka into the glass.

"I think we should be more diverse, but I do love having my face…" Logan trailed off giving her a wink.

"And you just love licking them." Rory said handing him the shot to put between his legs, she could still feel the warm saliva on her breasts and she wasn't sure whether she should be upset or not.

Rory didn't hesitate once Finn said he could see it, so she leaned down and grabbed the shot glass with her mouth; she let her hands slide up his legs, and let them drift closer to 'him'.

"Ace, you're killing me."

"Done!" she screamed once the shot glass was empty. The attendant stopped the ride and let them off; the other's grabbed the rest of the bottles and emptied them, ruining the chance for the other's. "It's a Small World, go! She said, when all the bottles were empty except for one that Steph kept for them to drink.

They all got into a boat, and the attendant started the ride. "Just like last time, steal as many as you can, keep one throw the rest into the water." Rory told them, when the songs started they jumped out of the boat, the girls being helped onto the makeshift stage by the boys, Steph threw a doll into the boat and started throwing the other's into the water, when they were close to the end they got back into the boat, once again the boys helping the girls in.

"Please tell me one of you have your pocket knife." Rory said looking that the three boys, they all looked away, knowing that they left them back at the hotel.

"Don't worry, I've got one." Rose said, reaching down her bra to get the pocket knife she had hidden there, causing Finn to drool.

"You are my savior, okay, next we have to go to Chip and Dale's tree house, then we'll go to a restaurant around the castle and then the castle got it?" Rory said as they ran to Toontown.

Everyone agreed and ran with her.

"I've never seen you run so much, or so fast." Logan joked.

"So I might have a problem with losing…" Rory said, looking guilty. Even when she was young she wasn't into losing, well unless it was in sports.

"That's hot," Logan said laughing, but not joking at all.

They saw the tree house, there were a few people leaving. Rory, Steph, and Rose ran up to the sign trying to get the largest off of it. No one was able to get it off, although they obviously tired. Rose started carving around the acorn, but wasn't tall enough to cut at the top. She called Finn over and Colin followed.

"So Logan what's with you and Rory?" Robert asked, looking at the group cutting at the biggest acorn.

"We're just friends" Logan told him, he felt a foreign emotion rise up, unsure of what it was he guessed it was jealousy.

"Good," Robert said then walked away finding his group.

"Logan get over here, we want a picture together!" Rory called, not knowing that the whole night was being documented by the park camera's; they were all going to receive a video of their group, and a highlight video of everything.

Logan didn't hesitate, he walked over and slung his arm around Ace, looking at her instead of the camera Finn was holding in front of them.

"Okay, to the restaurant!" Steph yelled.

"To the restaurant!" everyone else yelled. They decided to walk, speed walk of course, but walk.

"Rose, give your pocket knife to Colin, he's the best at breaking into places." Rory told Rose, remembering the time he broke into her room to wake everyone up with pots and pans.

They ran passed the entrance to Toontown, and the tea cups, and the Dumbo ride, arriving at the only restaurant they could fine, Village Haus Restaurant. It was Pinocchio's restaurant. "Colin break in, Logan help him; I'll take a picture of Finn licking Pinocchio." Rory took the camera from Finn's hand as he climbed up on the wall that Pinocchio was standing on. He decided to lick Pinocchio's nose, after the first picture Rory took some more of Finn engulfing the nose into his mouth as far as he could. Logan and Colin came out as Finn was jumping down from the wall, they were holding a large tub with a label that stated it held popcorn cornels.

"To the castle! Anyone have any idea where the master bedroom is?" Rory asked, she was nervous about what would happen with Logan? What were going to do? What was going to happen?

"Yeah, just go in through the back, go to the right, there should be back stair's." Steph said, Rose and Rory wanted to ask her how she knew but decided against it. Once they went up the stairs there was a long hallway and at the end of it was a large wooden door that stated it was the master bedroom.

"Rose is taking the pictures, the rest of you will wait outside the door." Logan told them, now wanting it to be any more awkward than it already was going to be.

Once inside the room looked like a recreation of Aurora's room, just with a bigger bed, much bigger. "So what do you guys want to do?" Rose asked turning on the camera.

"I think we should do that scene where Philip is leaning down to kiss Aurora to wake her up." Rory said, looking at Logan to see what he though. "It that's okay…" Logan wanted to roll her eyes at her.

"Sounds good, Ace." She laid back on the bed, Rose kneeled down on the other side to get a level picture like in the movie. Once she had her eyes closed Logan leaned into kiss her, then realized she was missing the rose, so he quickly grabbed a fake one from the vase next to the bed and put it between her hands, Rose took the opportunity to take a picture, again when he leaned into kiss her, and then again when his lips finally met Rory's. He wanted so badly to deepen the kiss, but he knew better so he quickly pulled away not letting it go any further.

"Rose, give us a random pose, because I'm out of idea's; the paper said funny or kinky and I can't think of either right now." Rory told Rose.

"Um, I say we do one of each, a kinky one could be him tied to the bed and you sitting on his lap, facing him?" Rose said, forming it into a question at the end.

"Logan you up for it?" Rory asked, already knowing his answer.

"Getting tied to a bed and having you sit in my lap? Yeah, I think I'm up for it." Logan winked, and he meant up in two different ways. Rose handed her two towels from the bathroom to tie Logan up. As Rory sat on Logan reaching above him to tie the hand to the bed post; Logan couldn't help himself, but his eye went straight for his favorite spot, or well spots. He loved her breast, especially in the dress she was wearing that made them look so…he had to stop his thinking before it took it a little too far.

Rose had taken pictures the entire time that Rory was trying up Logan; Rose was a photographer for the Yale Daily News, that's how Rose and she became close, the LDB was just a fun addition to their friendship. But since she was a photographer, she knew just what she wanted in the pictures.

"Rory why don't you pretend to be sucking on Logan's neck, and unbutton some of the buttons on his shirt. Good," Rose commented as Rory did as she was told. "Rory, you're a terrible actress, just actually suck on his neck it only takes a second." Rory, rolling her eyes at the smirk on Logan's face, did as she was told once again. As Rose went to take the picture the camera beeped, 'full memory' flashed on the screen. She muttered shit, then started going back and deleting the pictures that were already on her computer; when she was finished she finally took the picture. "Okay, so for the funny one, um, oh I know. Go in the bathroom both of you, see if there is baby powder." Logan, once he was freed did as Rose asked, and picked up the bottle of baby powder. "Okay, so Logan you're going to be covered in baby powder tonight. Rory take it and start dowsing him with it, like everywhere." Rory took of the cap to the baby powder and started throwing it all over Logan, Rose was taking pictures as fast as she could trying to keep up with those two.

Logan picked up Rory after a few seconds, and started shaking the powder on her, that lead to a powder fight where Rory won being the one who wasn't covered. When Logan agreed to a truce, he asked Rory for hug; since Logan was covered in the baby powder she took a rain check, but Logan wasn't having that. Rory ran out of the bathroom, and Logan tackled her onto the bed covering her in powder, he held himself above her so he wouldn't crush her. She was starring at the sexy hazel eyes that were starring right back at her.

"Kiss!" the four other members of their group yelled at them; Colin, Steph and Finn were standing in the doorway, Finn couldn't stop himself after he heard the loud sounds coming from the room he had to see what was going on and Rose was taking as many pictures as she possibly could with the cheap camera. Logan didn't think twice about closing the short distance between Ace and him.

"Run!" everyone yelled once Logan pulled away. He helped her up, and followed the rest of the group down the stairs to the main entrance of the castle, running as fast as he could with Ace's hand in his.

As they arrived at the front of the castle they saw Seth, a large grin on his face. On the other side of Seth the group could see Robert's group running up, the same distance away as them.

"It's a tie, god I love ties." Seth called out. "Okay, I have to total up the points.

"No, Seth, we lost. We couldn't do the Dumbo task, someone dumped out the vodka bottle's; you wouldn't have anything to do with that, right Logan?" Robert asked with a very friendly, but angry face.

"Talk to Ace, man, I'm only here for the boos." Logan joked winking at Ace.

"Logan, what on earth are you talking about; Robert do you really think little ole' me could ever come up with something so deviously brilliant?" Rory joked back, causing everyone to laugh.

"Someone being a little egotistical, Ace?" Logan whispered into Rory's ear, sending shivers down her back that he didn't miss.

"Look who's talking, Master and Commander." Rory joked, he had told her to start using that nickname after she admitted to her slight obsession with Russell Crowe.

"I never said I wasn't." Logan winked, remembering that night, their very first movie night together; Steph, Rose and Paris had ditched her for their boy toy's and he was the only one "free", well more like ready to give his Saturday night plans up for some time alone with Ace.

"It wouldn't really matter even if you got that Dumbo challenge, they got extra points on pretty much everything, including getting the only doll that had the bottle of vodka in it."

"No way, that was hidden under a rock for when I needed it. Let me see their pictures." Robert said grabbing the camera from Seth. "Shit, yeah Logan nothing's going on with you two, god you pretty much made porn on this once innocent camera." Robert joked, holding back the jealousy he felt.

"What can I say? We don't like losing, extra points for 'kinkiness', nice word choice by the way Seth, we went as far as we could without going 'passed the point of no return'.  
Logan said, quoting Phantom of the Opera, also one of the many movie nights with Rory.

"Yeah, well your team kicked ass, there is no way you lost to the last team coming in," he said as the team ran up the steps announcing their appearance. "You guys lost, sorry." Seth grabbed a walkie talkie that was clipped onto his Walt Disney costume. "Clara, you ready, we've got a winner here." Seth said to his girlfriend of seven months that was selecting the other team's winner.

"Yeah, we'll start heading over." Clara said through the walkie talkie.

"So are any of you scared of the dark or heights?" Seth asked the winning group.

"The dark…" Finn said, thinking of the reason why. His cousin had locked him in his bug infested basement for an entire day, and every so often he'd feel bugs crawling on him, or hear a noise that he didn't make.

"Heights." Steph announced.

"Okay, so that leaves either Colin and Rose, or Logan and Rory; just warning a little making out will be necessary. Decide who does the final challenge." Seth told them, walking over to Clara who had just met up with their group.

"Logan and Rory are taking this one then…" the other four agreed. Rory gave Logan a "whatever" look and shrugged.

"You up for it?" Logan asked her.

"In omnia paratus." Rory told him.

-GG-

"For the two final groups, you will be competing for the crowns. Each group has to choose one couple for this, the two couple's please come here so I can explain the rest of the challenge." Logan and Rory stepped forward, standing next to Seth and another couple holding hands dress as Maid Marian and Robin Hood stepped forward, although they looked more like the Men in Tights version than the fox and vixen. Logan recognized them as Katelyn and Devin, they were both in his communications class at Yale. "Okay, now I will explain the challenge. As I told the groups, it is a kissing challenge. You will be blind folded and put in one of the cars, you must make it through Splash Mountain without breaking your make-out session once. You cannot let go until I tell you. If both couples have remained intact at the end, you must remain kissing. There will be a surprise if you do. Let's go!" Seth said, bring the two couples to the cars.

"Keep your tongue in my mouth." Rory whispered to Logan. Logan just nodded, not asking questions. Seth put blindfolds on both of them then helped them into the car, and pushed down the bar to hold them in. Rory needed a better angle so she felt around and sat on Logan's lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, hello to you to, Ace." Logan said, the smirk on his face was even present in his voice.

"I needed a better angle to hold on, and get that smirk off your face, it's not attractive." Even though it can make her go weak at the knees…

"Liar." Logan laughed as he could sense the pout on her face.

"Make-Out!" Seth said through the PA system. Logan didn't hesitate; he pulled Rory's face towards his, after a second the ride started and his tongue was in her mouth, wiggling around, trying to memorize every inch of it.

The rest of the LBD was in the room where they give you the pictures at the end of the ride, watching a flat screen to make sure neither of the couple's separated.

Rory shivered when Logan's tongue entered her mouth, they were twisting and turning around corners. Then the ride started traveling up, they could hear the clicking of the tracks. Logan and Rory never broke, their tongues started battling for domination of each other's mouth, when Logan won another shiver went through Rory. Logan's hands were on her back, traveling down, knowing this was of the few times that he could touch her ass and not get yelled at. Rory moved his hand from her ass to her back, resisting the urge to pull away and slap him.

"Get some!" someone shouted as they saw Logan touching Rory's ass. Finn didn't resist the urge to slap him, he turned around and saw the culprit and smacked him, informing him that Rory was like his sister and no one could talk about her like that.

Rory felt the car stop suddenly, informing them that it was time for the hardest part: the fall. The cart jerked forward, sending them over the fifty-two and a half foot drop to the ground. Rory held Logan tight, not allowing them to separate one bit; Logan pulled her closer causing pain to his ribs, but he liked it as long as he could be attached to Rory.

Rory moaned into Logan's mouth when he pulled her closer, much to Logan's surprise. He then suddenly questioned it, wondering what it meant, but then quickly noticed that he had to pay attention to not letting her mouth go, not that he wanted of course. Abruptly, the splash hit them, almost pushing them apart, but not quite. Logan was sure his lips would be swollen and bruised after this, and Rory's too. But he didn't care, he was just happy he could kiss his Ace without getting shit for it.

"Logan and Rory won!" Seth announced, causing Rory to pull away slowly, touching her lips when they suddenly started to hurt.

"Shit." Rory whined causing shooting pain to go through her lips.

"I know what you mean, Ace." Logan said mirroring Rory's position. She started to get up when the bar finally lifted, only to lose balance stepping on the hem of her dress and to fall back on Logan. "Looks like you just can't get enough of my Ace." Logan joked but regretted it when the pain in his mouth flared. He helped her stand up, holding the hem of her dress, then followed her out of the car.

"Now, if everyone will follow me back to the castle, I believe we have a coronation to hold for our new King and Queen." Seth announced grabbing the hand of Clara and leading everyone back to the castle.

"Wait, whose being crowned?" Rory asked Steph and Rose.

"Well you and Logan of course, there's no way in hell I'd be able to take that drop and continue to make out with Colin," Steph told her.

"Rose?"

"Of course it's going to be you. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have dumped out the vodka bottles or, taken amazing pictures, or made out with these pigs for like ten minutes." Rose told her, acting as if it'd be crazy for anyone else to be crowned.

"So my queen, how're the lips?" Logan asked coming up from behind her.

"In so much pain. I'm never kissing anyone again."

"I highly doubt that." Logan pulled her face to his, proving her last statement false.

"Ow." She whined when he pulled away.

"Same." Logan said, rubbing around his mouth to stop the pain. "We're some forceful kissers, I don't see Devin and Katelyn kissing like that." Logan joked.

"Lucky them, I bet they're not in agony right now."

"But the agony was worth it, my queen." Logan whispered in her ear. Rory could feel the hot breath from here ear to her collar bone; she trembled a little at the warmth.

"It's cold," Rory commented covering up the trembles that escaped from her. She felt Logan put his cape around her then his arm around her shoulder's pulling her closer to him.

-GG-

"Now Logan Huntzberger, do you solemnly promise to plan a kick ass Life and Death Brigade event and upstage the one that I have put on tonight?" Seth asked, holding a crown exactly like his over Logan's head.

"Hell yeah." Logan said, causing the audience to erupt with laughter; Seth put the crown on Logan's head causing him to stand up and doing a fist pump.

"And do you Lorelai Gilmore, better known as Rory, promise to assist him in planning and upstaging this event?"

"Sure, why not." Rory shrugged. Seth put the tiara on her head; Rory was surprised to see that it was entirely real.

"Here are your new king and queen until October." Seth announced, indicating the DJ to start playing some music. Logan and Rory walked off stage to the applause of "their people" and found their friends at a table.

"Your majesty's, you look wonderful together." Steph commented with a wink at Rory.

"Colin dance with me." Rory said remember a plan she formed when Steph told her they weren't official.

"Of course, your highness." Colin said, standing up and offering his arm to lead her to the dance floor. They didn't dance like all the other's; they were dancing like normal friends that were just having fun.

"So when are you going to make things with Steph official?" Rory asked after a few seconds.

"Tonight." Colin told her, knowing that was the reason he was asked to dance.

"Cool, let's go back now." Rory said, pulling him back to the table.

"That was short," Steph commented, receiving a shrug from Rory and Colin.

"Your majesty, care to dance?" Robert asked from behind her.

"Sure," Rory took the hand that Robert offered and was led back out to the dance floor.

After Rory's fifth drink of the night she began to stop watching Logan who was watching her, but with a blonde haired, big boobed girl at all times.

"So do you want to go somewhere?" Robert asked, wanting nothing more than to take her into one of the many bedrooms a fuck her brains out right then.

"Not really." She told him taking a sip of her drink. The conversation dropped then; not having any idea what she was saying she told him "we could make out right here if you want."

"Cool," and he crashed his lips to hers. She was thinking about how different it was with Robert, she found herself not caring about anything he said, and she, more than once, had to pinch herself to wake up after drowning on and on about some stupid antic that he did as a teenager, only to have already heard the story from Finn, Colin or Logan.

-GG-

"Loggie, will you get me a drink?" Whitney asked, a blonde that found him after Rory went to dance with Robert.

"Uh sure," He said, not even waiting for her to tell him her drink of choice just leaving. He made his way over to the bar, seeing Robert and Rory making out against the wall. After ordering two glasses of champagne he walked back over to Whitney; he took his like a shot and then waited for her to take a sip of her drink before attacking her with his lips. He didn't like how Whitney felt, she kissed back hard and put her finger nails in his back. She tasted of bubblegum, nothing like Rory's coffee flavor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Finn pulled Logan off of Whitney. Logan didn't even say anything, he just pointed at Robert and Rory against the wall, still attached. "Oh, sorry…" Finn walked over to Rory, allowing Logan to go back to Whitney, this time it was her who initiated it; he just really wanted to walk over and beat the shit out of Robert for breaking the rules.

-GG-

It was two hours into the party, Rory had made out with three different guys, but that was nothing compared to Logan's seven girls. At one point Steph, Colin, Rose, Finn, Rory and Logan, both clad with partners, had joined together to talk. The girl Logan was currently with didn't even wait for Steph to be done with a sentence before kissing Logan; which then caused Derek, the boy Rory was with to kiss her. It became a dual on who would last longer. Rory won in the end, but Logan didn't care. He knew he could beat her, after all they were playing his game now.

"What the fuck you doing?" Steph and Rose backed Rory into a corner, she stumbled the entire way there and was thankful for the wall that caught her from falling on her ass. She was holding a bottle of Absolute Vodka, chocolate flavored and poured the last sip down her throat, awaiting the sweet burn that proceeded. She smile at the girls, happy to have that familiar burning sensation still evident in her throat.

"Hello girls, how's your night? I'm having so much fun, you know Robert, Alex and Derek are a lot worse kissers than I would have though. Robert uses too much spit, Alex seriously almost touched that dangly thingy in the back of my throat with his tongue, and Derek moans too much." Rory said, trying to take another sip from the bottle, realizing it was the last one. She dropped the bottle on the ground, bring a pout to her face. She just wanted more.

"Do you know how much you're hurting Logan right now? At one point I thought he would chop off Robert's head."

"Of course I know what I'm doing. Pay backs a bitch, ain't it?" Rory said, stumbling out of the corner, pushing past Rose and Steph to get some more vodka.

"So that's what you're doing? Pay back because he hurt you, right? Rory, you can't fight fire with fire. I thought you'd be the bigger person and forgive and forget, but I guess not. You're going to be as immature as him and think that fair is when the other person is hurt worse than you are. You're going to fuck up everything between each other because he slept with another girl when you weren't even dating. Do us all a favor and grow the fuck up." Steph yelled, forcing Rory to stop in her place. "And you," Steph pointed at Logan who was standing several feet away. "You need to get over your fear of fucking commitment if you want to stop being jealous, you're jealousy pushes her to hurt you more. So you both need to grow the fuck up or leave each other the fuck alone." Steph stormed out of there angry and annoyed at her best friend's. She was just so sick of their childish behavior.

Logan knew Steph was right, he was fucking things up again, and so was Rory. They needed to talk. When he turned around to look for Rory he couldn't find her. Then he spotted a couple sitting as a table making out and he realized it was her. Anger flared up in him; he was so angry he thought steam would come out of his ears and his vision would turn red.

"So Logan, want to go upstairs and find a room?" Lauren asked, handing him a glass of scotch that he threw back.

"Yeah, sounds good." Logan put his arm around her, and lead her to the master bedroom; remembering a few hours prior the fun he had with Ac-Rory on the same bed.

Rory watched as Logan left with a woman who she was unfamiliar with. She got off of whoever's lap she was on and asked the bar tender for another bottle of vodka and quickly opened it. Then she found that guy again and went back to kissing him, but it was so much worse than everything she'd went through. She missed his warm, sweet lips and his warm breath. She missed everything about him.

She stood up and walked outside, bottle still in hand. She reached down her dress to get her cell phone, calling for a taxi to pick her up and bring her back to the hotel.

* * *

So review please! It makes me happy. By the way, yes I am aware, long ass chapter, but I wasn't sure how to break it up and I owed you guys so much! This so made up for it, right?

Don't forget to answer the question:_ Whats your favorite Lorelai and Rory moment?_

And please actually answer it, the last time there were like two people that answered it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I was kinda sad on the reviews for the last chapter. In my opinion that was the best one I have written and there's like two reviews. Do you not like it? I mean yeah, it's eventful and long, but I figured that I have never given you one that long and that I just couldn't break it up into a billion small parts, it didn't feel right. I'm sorry if you thought it was terrible. But at least tell me that so I know what I did wrong.

So my favorite Lorelai-Rory moment would have to be when Rory first goes to Yale, that first night when she gets home sick and has to call her mother, and they have a party. I just think that that is the most amazingly cute moment. It makes me jealous that even though she's not real she has a mother like that.

Next question: _Lorelai and Chris or Lorelai and Luke?_

And remember, reviews are to me as coffee is to the Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Fourteen-June Twenty-ninth.

"Steph!" Colin called pounding on what was supposed to be his and Stephanie's bedroom door, but she had locked him out the night before and wasn't talking to anyone.

"Stephanie Rose Vanderbilt either open this damn door, or I'll break it down. At least if you open it we can close it and have a little girl talk." Rose yelled ready to kick it in if she had to. But she didn't, she heard the lock click and Steph opened it a little for Rose to enter. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you so aggravated over Logan and Rory?"

"It's because I don't want Colin and I to be like that. I know I love him, and I hope he loves me, but what if we start fucking other people to make the other jealous. I know I've thought about it more often than I should, but I never went through with it. Logan and Rory keep doing this fucking dance and I'm sick of watching it. I thought that after that kiss on the bed when they were all playful they basically sealed the deal, but then Rory made out with four guys last night. Four! What the hell? It's like she doesn't want to be with him. And the worst part is that I have to face her today because we have appointments are all the stores on Rodeo Drive and I can't pass them up. Will you come with us, please? I can't face Rory; I know I should apologize and I will, but I need you there in case things are awkward. Please!" Steph blurted out in record time.

"Of course I'll go, but you should probably go talk to Rory; she cried her eyes out last night then passed out and woke up only to start crying again, Steph. Go talk to her, you both need it." Rose said thinking about the huddled up position she saw Rory in. She sat on her bed looking at the wall and cried harder than she ever had before. When Rose went to check on her a four in the morning she was passed out, but her cheeks were still stained with tears. At nine Rose brought Rory coffee figuring she'd be better than the night before but if anything she was worse. She wasn't crying as hard, but she looked terrible. When Rose asked if she wanted coffee Rory just shook her head and then put her head in her arms.

"Okay." Steph got up and slipped on her slippers, and sauntered of to Rory's room.

Rory looked worse than Rose made Steph believe. She was sitting with her back to the head board and her face looking at the wall. Every other second a tear would roll off of her cheek and hit the already saturated comforter with tears. Steph didn't wait for Rory to notice her; she just walked over and wrapped her arms around her, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. Rory hugged Steph back and started to cry into her shoulder, but stopping quickly realizing it was Steph.

"You were right, I was being immature and stupid and I wasn't myself. I'm sorry for everything. I ruined everything last night. I started the competition with Logan. If I hadn't kissed Robert everything would have been perfect! I'm so, so sorry!" Rory said, hugging Steph whipping the last tear from her eye. "I thought you'd hate me forever and never talk to me again. I was so scared, especially since we're supposed to be roommates next year. Please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, and yes you were so stupid last night. But it's okay, everyone has those moments. Just look at me, I mean I'm a natural blonde; I have them more than most." Steph laughed bring a smile to her best friend's face. "Okay, now up. It's almost ten thirty and we have an appointment at Chanel in an hour. Up and in the shower missy, now." Steph told her, getting off the bed and heading for the door.

"You're my best friend, Steph, thanks." Rory said hugging her, and then toddled off to her bathroom.

-GG-

There are sixty-three expensive retail stores on Rodeo Drive. From eleven thirty in the morning until ten thirty that night the girls had visited literally every single store, buying something from more than seventy-five percent of them. They had so many bags, and so many receipts that they actually had to send the limo back to the hotel twice to empty out all of the bags.

At about one thirty Rory received a call from her grandmother:

_"Hello Rory how's California?" Emily asked her granddaughter, knowing that she was currently shopping at Louis Vuitton, and was actually in his presence. 'Oh, Jack was a wonderful investment." Emily thought._

_ "Its fun, I'm actually shopping on Rodeo right now with the girls, we've bought so much stuff!" Rory said, putting on her best formal voice, trying to respect her grandmother. Key word trying. "We're going to stay here until probably Wednesday so I'm sure I'll be back in time for Friday night dinner."_

_ "Oh, Rory I didn't tell you? I'm so sorry; with all the heiress stuff it must have slipped my mind. Your grandfather's and my vow renewal is on Tuesday, and we need you there, after all you're the best women." Emily informed her granddaughter. She honestly hadn't forgotten, she just knew that the trip would need to be cut short at some point._

_ "Oh no, well then I'll have to fly in before then." Rory said, not at all disappointed that the trip was being cut short. Things with Logan would have been terribly awkward._

_ "Sounds wonderful; I'm awfully sorry to have to cut your trip short; I hope you didn't have anything planned that you'll have to cancel."_

_ "No, no of course not. I can't miss your vow renewal." Rory told her, hoping the conversation was coming to an end._

_ "Great, and of course your friends are all invited, I sent invites to their parents, but I'm sure they forgot so make sure you all fly in."_

_ "Sounds excellent, I'll see you on Tuesday."_

_ "See you then."_

_ "What was that all about?" Rose asked once Rory returned to the group._

_ "We are all invited to my grandparents vow renewal, and your parents will all be there so there is no way of getting out of it." Rory told them, taking the bags from the cashier and giving them to Simon, their limo driver for the afternoon. "Thanks, Simon."_

Rory was thinking about how awkward everything was going to be for the rest of the trip, and well the summer, while Rose, Steph and Rory sat in the Jacuzzi. The water felt good pressing against each of the three girls' backs.

"Who wants to order pizza?" Rose called grabbing her cell phone, going through her recently dialed lists and waiting for them to answer.

"I do!" Steph and Rory called, never opening her eyes. "Hey, Rose while you're up can you get the remote to the sound system, I want to listen to some music?" Steph asked, filling her champagne glass then handed it to Rory. Rose handed Steph the remotes while ordering two medium pizzas, one with pepperoni, and one with everything. It took some convincing, but Rose got them to make a stop any them some more champagne, promising to pay extra.

They finally left the pool area at about one; they had spent three hours, gossiping and giggling unaware of the few people listening to the conversation. The paparazzi sat listening the entire time, the prior night he noticed that no one was back at the hotel until well past one, so of course he, meaning the top writer for the LA times was out trying to find out what the socialites did with their night. The second person of course being Jack, he knew everything about last night, and waited outside the park to watch if Rory left without them. Luckily he was there because she did. Jack didn't really care about anything they had to say, but it helped pass the time. And the last person, wasn't there really. Rory had dialed his number by accident and he just couldn't get enough of everything the girls said. Logan sat in his room with some soda, a pizza and his phone on speaker. He listened to everything, even when they just sat in the hot tube not talking. He could hear her breathing from a few inches away. She never touched her phone, she never saw that she called him. And she never said his name. What all of them were unaware of was while the girls were shopping they gave Logan a code name, just in case anyone heard they named him Robert, mainly to mess with Logan if he ever heard. Logan always grew more and more jealous as each girl would ask questions about Rory and Robert, always having the hairs on his neck stand on end as he grew angrier and angrier. He knew when they were getting out of the hot tube, she almost forgot her phone. When he heard her foot steps to grab it he quickly hung up, not wanting her to know that he had been listening.

"Hey loves, fun night?" Finn asked as each of the girls walking in, clutching their towels to themselves and their bags in their hand.

"Sleep." They muttered in unison, each walking off in the direction of their bedrooms. Rose of course going to Finn's.

There were two loud groans coming from Rose and Steph's room. Both of their beds were covered in bags, both contemplated just sleeping on top of them, but knowing that wasn't going to happen. Rory's bed wasn't covered even though she had the same amount of bags as the other two. She wondered why her bed was empty, but the other two's weren't. Blowing it off she robotically changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt, she climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

When Simon was bringing in all the bags Logan helped, grabbing Rory's from the limo. He made sure not to put any of the bags on the bed, knowing she'd come back and just pass out.

-GG-

"It's Steph's turn to pick!" Rory called over the boys.

They were all in the living room, the coffee table was pushed up against the TV stand and was covered in junk food. There were tatter tots, a waffle tower, countless bags of candy, ranging from Hershey kisses to gummy bears to cream savors. There were three tubs of ice cream in the ice bucket, the girls had already eaten there's and started eating the boys. There were six boxes of Pop tarts in each flavor the store had. Oreos, Malone's, and Chocolate chip cookie packages littered the floor. There were chip bags, and pretzel bags and more dips than you could ever picture. They had pushed the bar closer, next to Finn and had plugged the coffee maker in next to the TV so it was on the coffee table, which Rory felt was ironic. There was so much soda that each person could have at least five bottles and there would still be more. They had pretty much every single kind of energy drink that California had. In the end Finn had spent over a hundred, probably closer to two hundred, dollars on food and drink for a Gilmore Movie Day.

Everyone was arguing over movies, the girls of course wanted the Notebook, the boys wanted 8 Mile. Rory had to admit, Eminem did make a better actor than she had ever planned on, but still Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdamds always won.

"She just picked!" Colin whined.

"No, you just picked Terminator, and before that Rose picked Pirates of the Caribbean, I want the Notebook." Steph told him, pointing a finger in his face to shut him up. He immediately stuck his arms up to surrender. Steph grabbed the DVD out of Rory's CD case.

By then end of it, the girls were huddled together, on the ground smiling at how cute it was while the three boys were on the couch trying to hide their teary eyes. Aw, Finn are you crying?" Rose asked amused at the red blotchy eyes that belonged to Finn.

"Shut up." Finn said throwing a pillow from the couch at her. "My turn," Finn said grabbing Ocean's Eleven.

"Brad Pitt is so hot. I don't care what everyone else says he's gorgeous." Rory said grabbing s S'mores pop tart.

"George Clooney isn't half bad either." Steph said, stealing half of her pop tart.

"I have to agree with- never mind." Rose said looking at the green monster on Finn's back.

"Can I get five orders of lomain, three orders of general sou, six egg rolls, and two orders of teriyaki chicken?" Logan ordered, while Colin ordered Pizza and Finn ordered room service. To say they had enough food would be an understatement, but Rory was happy to not have to do anything. She was half asleep in Steph's lap when the food finally came. They placed everything on the now almost empty coffee table. They had watched five movies, and it was now Rory's choice.

"Pride and Prejudice is it, boys." Rory said, taking out one of her favorite movies of all time, well that was dramatic. After putting it in she handed out the egg rolls, avoiding Logan's eyes. They hadn't really talked all day, except a few general comments here and there. Logan was still a little jealous of Robert, he had to admit, Rory put on a good show the night before acting as if she didn't care about all the guys, but the way she talked about Robert made Logan think that she wanted to jump his bones in a heartbeat.

The three handsome boys on the couch groaned in unison, each having seen the movie before. They all had sister's or were closely related to a female of some kind that they were close with. Colin hated the movie the most, his younger sister had him watch it seven times before actually allowing him to go to the bathroom, prior he had to sneak out when she was dozing off or getting something from the kitchen. Finn didn't exactly hate the movie as much as he hated the book. He read it after watching the movie expecting it to be better as everyone always said, but he was greatly disappointed. He found the book far too boring for his taste and there weren't enough drunks. Plus he felt that Kara Knightly was a lot hotter than Jane Austin described. Logan only didn't like it because as a boy he wasn't allowed to. His masculinity would be jeopardized if he actually admitted to "not minding" the movie.

"Mr. Darcy is like twice her age!" Steph whined grabbing the last piece of pizza.

"That's part of the reason why this movie is so perfect. Nothing can defy the love they feel, not age, not class, and in the end not even themselves can keep each other separated." Rose explained.

"Aw, Rose that was so heartfelt. How many times have you read the book?" Rory joked.

"Ace you should be the one to talk. You've read the book at least twenty times." Logan said without thinking. He realized he talked to Rory more than just a small comment and looked at the back of her head stunned, awaiting her response.

"You don't want me slipping your secret to Finny, now do you?" Rory winked at him. Yeah, he told her in his moment of weakness for those bambi eyes that he "didn't mind" Pride and Prejudice.

"Oh do tell." Finn said, leaning closer to the female that was now facing them with and evil glint in her eye.

"I don't know…" Rory said, looking at a shocked Logan.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked in surprise.

"Were you making fun of me?" she countered.

"Okay, you win, I'm sorry, Ace." He said hoping the glint would leave her eye, but it didn't. She turned around watching the rest of Pride and Prejudice, the smirk always prominent on her face.

-GG-

"Never have I ever kissed someone with an accent." Steph said, not grabbing a shot glass. While the others all did. "Seriously, you all have?" Steph said, suddenly aggravated that she stopped fooling around after she met Colin.

"Never have I ever had anything remotely like a fuck buddy." Rory said, putting the shot glass she previously used in the middle of the circle, filling the rest of the glasses with vodka.

"Never have I ever cheated or been the 'other' person in an exclusive relationship." Rose said, Rory was the only one to take a shot. Five sets of eyes starred at her in astonishment.

"Um, I was the 'other women'…" She trailed off not finishing the story.

"Never have I ever been in a committed, exclusive relationship," Colin told the group, only the three girls took a shot glass that Rory filled.

"Wait you mean Steph will be the first?" Rory blurted out, covering her mouth once the words were spoken, realizing her mistake.

"What do you mean I'll be the first?" Steph said looking between Colin and Rory.

"I think you should tell her." Rory giggled, feeling the affect of the shots, this time they used tequila, Finn's drink of choice.

"Yeah, thanks, Ror. Okay, so Steph can I talk to you, alone?" Colin asked, making the biggest smile appear on Steph's face.

"No!" Everyone, but Steph and Colin roared. "Ask her here! In front of everyone!" Rory said what everyone was thinking.

"Ask me here, and now."

"So Steph, we've been dating for awhile now, and well, I like you, you know I like you. More than anything. Will you be my girlfriend?" Steph jumped on Colin, kissing him and pushing them over so they were both lying on the floor. "Should I take that as a yes?" Colin joked after Steph pulled away.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, kissing him again.

"Never have I ever wanted to see that in my life!" Finn shouted with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, Finny, it's sweet!" Rose giggled, happy for her best friend.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is." Logan said, causing Finn to nod in agreement.

-GG-

"But we're taking a private jet, we can wake up later and it won't leave without us!" Rory whined, not at all wanting to open her eyes.

"But you have to finish packing, sweetie, and we're suppose to leave at three, it's almost one." Rose said, stealing the covers from the bed.

"Rose. Die." Was all Rory said before huddling in a ball and covering her ears with her arms.

"Get your ass up now, Gilmore. Or, I'll call Emily and tell her you're still in bed and refuse to get up and fly home for her vow renewal."

"You're evil, Rockefeller. Pure evil."

"Why thank you." She said, "Now get up." Rose pulled the pillows off the bed throwing them through the door into the living room.

"Bitch."

"Up."

"Skank."

"Now."

"Whore."

"Get up."

"No one loves you, Rose. No one." Rory said, finally getting up. She walked over to the coffee maker in the kitchen to find an empty coffee pot, but still warm. She let out a whine, and laid on the pillows that were on the floor, falling back to sleep easily.

"Rose, you didn't make her coffee?" Logan said, getting off the couch. "Here, Ace, take my coffee. But I have to warn you, it has cream and sugar."

"Coffee," Rory said. "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee." She kept on repeating until the warm caffeinated drink traveled down her throat. "It's too sweet." She made a yuck face and laid back on the pillows.

"Finn, did you finish your coffee?" Logan called to Finn who was in his room, packing.

"No, why?"

"Rory needs it, she won't wake up unless she has some and she has to pack her five hundred bags." Finn walked out handing his coffee to Rory, who didn't even open her eyes. After she took a sip of the bitter substance, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes slowly opened.

While she finished the cup, Logan made some more, knowing that she'd be drinking it until they all left.

Rory went into her room, looking at the floor covered in bags, she was wondering how she'd fit everything. "Logan, I can bring multiple bags, right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and whatever you can't bring we'll just put in Colin's SUV, Robert and Seth are driving it back to Connecticut." Logan answered, handing her a new cup of coffee. She smiled at him in appreciation, but she still didn't feel like everything was right with them.

She condensed her shopping bags down to one luggage size bag that she bought Coach, and a few extras that she was going to put in Colin's car. She made sure only to put her old clothes in the shopping bags so Robert and Seth wouldn't see anything they shouldn't.

"I need more coffee, can we make Simon stop by a Starbucks?" Rory asked, as Logan helped put her bags in the back of Colin's SUV with the rest of them.

"I asked him to pick some up on his way here."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you? Because if not, _I love you_!" Rory jumped onto Logan, hugging him. He easily caught her and hugged her back. Once she realized what she had done, she let go, falling back to the ground; both of them instantly missing the touch of the other.

"Come on, Simon should be here by now." Rory and Logan met the other's at the front, all waiting for the limo, which had just pulled in. They each put their bags by the trunk for Simon to pack.

"Your coffee is awaiting you, Miss. Gilmore." Simon said, when she put her bags with the others, a yawn escaping her.

"Thank you so much Simon, and I thought we had this conversation the other day, you can call me Rory." She said, climbing in the stretch limo that was so familiar to them all. "Where's my coffee?" Was the first thing Rory said, sitting next to Logan.

"Oh, Simon must have forgotten to get it, oh darn." Logan joked, not knowing Simon told her he got it.

"Don't joke like that Logan. Simon just told me that it was waiting for me, not hand it over or see my wrath."

"Oh, how scary; the wrath of Rory Gilmore, oh no," Logan mocked, handing her the large, hot coffee that she so desperately needed.

"Don't mock me." She said, before taking a large gulp of the hot substance, savoring the feeling of it trickling down her throat.

Everyone was joking about the latest gossip that didn't involve their group. Steph and Rose had quickly turned Rory into a gossip queen, and were well on their way to turning her into the next socialite. They were completely in bliss once Rory had told them that she didn't completely hate the idea of being another socialite, that as long as she had all of her friends with her she'd accept her fate and forget about being a middle class, mediocre college student, having to get a job swiping lunch cards, or doing inventory at the Stars Hollow book store, although that was her favorite job ever.

"Wait, so Prince Harry and William both want Lady Sara? You've got to be kidding me. Lady Sara is arranged to be married to the Duke of Wessex, isn't she? I thought that was arranged from birth so that the House of Wessex can finally become part of the royal family once again after the family's new found alliance, correct?" Rory was in shock that William and Harry would be so stupid as to first go after the same girls, and second an unavailable girl.

"Oh come off it, you must know of the William and Harry's little competition, they're fighting over who'd marry first. Not that it matters, Charles already agreed that they will share the crown once it is their time, and they will have a dual monarchy because they both have 'superb leadership qualities'. Really that means that they both will ruin the country unless they are working together. Harry is too implosive, and William worries too much," Rose explained. "And as to Sara, oh she's just a whore, I mean, come on. She's a drunk first of all, and will sleep with _anyone_ that will let her. She's seriously got problems, she even tried to flirt with Logan when she came to visit a few months ago, Logan did you ever add her to your little black book?" Logan spit out his coffee, surprised with the turn the conversation had took.

"Um, no, she's not my type."

"Wait, wasn't that the time you met Rory? Then you couldn't have slept with her, you took you little vow of-"

"Rose, you just need to embarrass me today, don't you?"

"Well isn't that the fun part?" Rose joked.

"So back to Sara, she's still going to marry the duke?" Rory asked, moving away from the awkward turn it had taken.

"Well of course, can you imagine what would happen, she is the cousin of the royal family, and you are too. You do know that queen Elizabeth's father is brother's of Richard's father, I believe, or it's something like that, you are blood related somehow." Said Steph, loving the gossip she got to dish around Rory.

"You're kidding, I'll have to have a chat with Emily when I get back. You know she did tell me about how I was going to have to visit London in the next month or so, maybe I'll get to stay in the palace, I heard it's fabulous."

"Rory, I do believe we have turned you into a socialite in the past week, how wonderful." Rose commented.

"Well it's better than me returning to Emily with my hair dyed black and me looking like a ICP fan."

"Could you imagine her face, she'd have an aneurism?" Steph joked with the girls while the boys drank from their coffee's, bored with the conversation; although Logan was happy that it didn't return to Logan's bedmate's, or the few that he had since Rory came into his life.

-GG-

"Mr. Huntzberger, we're ready to take off." The flight attendant announced to the group, looking at the blonde haired heir that was in front of her. She gave him a sly smile, hoping that something would happen in the next eight hours on this flight between the two.

"Thanks, Miss-"

"Wilson, but you can call me Tracy." She winked, before walking back to the other flight attendants that were locking everything up.

"Well she wasn't flirting…"Rose joked, grabbing a magazine from the side pocket.

Rory and Logan's kiss was all over every tabloid in the country. They were the biggest story since Sandra found Jessie with another woman. Rory groaned as she saw the cover of Rose's People magazine, seeing the kiss that she didn't even remember.

"Seriously, there isn't anything better than that, I mean it's been a week, come up with something better." Said Logan, who was just as annoyed as Rory, but for a different reason; he wanted so bed to just kiss her, and not let go, but he couldn't and those pictures mocking him didn't help.

"Um, guys, this is saying that you both are going to attend the ball in London together in a month, like on a date. I guess Shira and Emily disclosed that information." Rory let out another groan and closed her eyes, trying to forget everything that was too come.

"Stacey, can I have two bottles of champagne, and to flutes please?" Logan called, knowing Rory and her were going to be drinking from start to finish for this flight.

Stacey brought out the bottles and flutes, and Logan ordered her to put on Rory's side table, every few seconds Rose would spit out tid bits of information about their courtship that was completely falsified and ridiculous.

"Apparently you and Rory have been dating for the past nine months, and have been living together, or and your song is 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, how unoriginal." Rose commented, reading the last of the article to the couple in question.

"God, it just keeps getting worse and worse." Rory commented, finishing her second bottle of bubbly. "Stacey by any chance do you have anything harder than this?" Rory asked the blonde haired, fake nosed, brown eyes, tall, pretty and very flirtatious flight attendant that had stopped in front of her.

"As I said before Miss Gilmore, the plane was stocked with Champagne and coffee, that's about it for drinks."

"Well bring me some more champagne then." Rory said.

"Ace, is it that bad to be in a relationship with me?" joked Logan, although he regretted his words as each of them came out.

"I would use the word terrible instead of bad." Rory answered without thinking, the insults became more and easier as the flight progressed, and his comments became more and more stupid and desperate if you had asked Logan.

"Ouch, don't hold back Rory."

Rory just shrugged, unsure of what to say, sorry sounded lame, and there wasn't really an excuse for her behavior, she had said every mean thing that came into the her pretty little head. And she didn't have as pretty thought's as her exterior would lead you to believe.

Once the plane touched down Logan woke Rory up from her sleeping state, handing her the coffee that he had asked Stacey to make for Rory. Stacey wrote her number in the bottom of Logan's cup, hoping he'd see it and call her. Colin, Steph, Finn and Rose were already through the paparazzi, and waiting in the limo for the power couple to exit the plane. When they did Logan was helping Rory in her slightly unconscious state. He had taken her hand and bag, and we helping her down the stairs as the flashes flared, not wanting to miss the newest couples exchanges.

"So bright," Rory whined, the flashes were obstructing her vision and she almost tripped on the second stair down, but Logan easily caught her. He decided to carry her to the limo, not caring about the paparazzi, just Rory's safety. She was asleep before they were in the limo, her arms securely wrapped around Logan's neck. Logan could pull her arms apart once they were in the limo, so he just sat with her asleep on his lap, no that he could complain.

"Mr. Huntzberger, where to?" Frank asked, after he lowered the window behind Steph and Colin's head to the front seat.

"Um, my house, we'll all crash there for the night." Logan told them, still starring at Rory's asleep face. As he sat there looking at her face, nuzzled into his shoulder he couldn't help but think that maybe she could be the girl that changed him. That he would _want_ strings with, that he would care for more than all the others. But he already knew he cared for her more than all the other girls combined, and he already knew that the strings that Rory would bring would only make him the happiest man alive.

_Maybe she'd actually want to be with me, just maybe._

Okay, so another chapter. Please review! And remember my question for the chapter: _Lorelai __and Chris or Lorelai and Luke?_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Definitely Luke and Lorelai, Christopher, although in the end he did, needed to grow up and when he finally did Lorelai was taken. Her heart wasn't with her, or Christopher, it was with the diner man that lived not five minutes away and would go to her with the drop of a hat, dating or not. Christopher had a daughter to manage, and he couldn't manage an adult relationship which is what Lorelai strived for; so Christopher is bad, Luke is amazing. Oh, and Luke was there for Rory when Christopher was not, no matter how much he may regret it, he can't change the past.

Mostly taken from Season Five, Episode Thirteen of Gilmore Girls, of course I'll put my little spin on it, and add to it, but since it's about the grandparents vow renewal I figured that I needed to quote, and yes there will be Christopher drama, since he is currently unaware of Luke and Lorelai's marriage, but Emily did not encourage it this time. I guess I'll give a little background, **so please read this**, Emily and Richard have accepted Luke into the family knowing that Lorelai is as happy as can be, and would ever be. They are finally aware that Christopher didn't even match a tenth of how Luke makes Lorelai feel. Emily has accepted Luke for who he is, and knows that if Rory is to become a socialite, which she must; Emily must face facts that Lorelai will be put in her life ten times the usual amounts which made Emily happy. Not only does she get to form the proper socialite girl, but she also gets her daughter that is as happy as a clam.

_**So here is the next question: Do you want Rory in the LDB or not? Please review with this answer, it will impact the story greatly!**_

Chapter Fifteen- July Second, Two Thousand and Ten.

"Okay, I know I'm the one who said I craved mashed potatoes, but oh my god, are they a lot of work." whined Lorelai, reading the brown box in her hand.

"It's instant mashed potatoes, key word instant." Rory grabbed the waffles from the toaster and placed them on the tower in on the tray full of other junk food. She doused the entire thing in maple syrup, adding a little more to the side for dipping.

"Uh, no not instant; I have to mix water and butter into it, not to mention the adding of salt and pepper."

"Okay the best of Super Furry Animals complete," Rory told Lorelai looking at Lorelai's laptop taking out the CD that had just been installed onto her iTunes playlist.

"Huh, plus I have to rip the package open, dump it into a bowl, and oh my god, are they serious? I have to stir the mixture to combine, what is this the gulag?" Lorelai referenced the very little information she learned about Communist Russia, Stalin's time.

"Hey do you want the arcade fire?" Rory asked, picking up the CD and pulling Lorelai out of her speech about the so called instant mashed potatoes.

"I don't know, do I?"

"Yes," Rory stated taking the CD out of the case and putting it in the disc drive.

"Then yes. So basically, once I finish with all this manual labor, I still have to clean the bowl." Lorelai ranted, holding up the clean, clear bowl that the mashed potatoes would go in.

"And the spoon," said Rory, completely serious.

"What do I use the spoon for?"

"Stir to combine."

"Right, what do I use the spoon for?" Lorelai asked, making circle motions with her hand to signify her finger being the spoon.

"Oh my mistake, carry on."

"So let's cut to the chase, how badly do you want these mashed potatoes?"

"You wanted the mashed potatoes," Rory commented, knowing it would be ignored.

"'Cause with tatter tots I can just rip and dump." Rory was correct with her assumptions, Lorelai had completely blew off the truthful comment that came from her mouth.

"Then stick with your strengths." Lorelai smiled, happy that Rory wasn't going to force her into the manual labor society called cooking. "Brain master Brian Eno coming up next."

A knock at the back door surprised Lorelai and Rory, even though they booth knew who it was. "Who is it?" Lorelai called just to annoy Luke.

"It's me." Luke called.

"Me who?" joked Lorelai, doing her usual thing at terrorizing Luke, her husband.

"Rory can you just open the door?" Luke called, ignoring his lovely wife's antics.

Rory walked over and opened the door, letting Luke it. "Is there an extension cord I could use?" Luke asked, barely stepping a foot into the house.

"I'll go look," Rory said walking off to the hall closet to look for the probably never used extension cord that they had to have.

"Hey, come in." Lorelai said, wanting to jump her husband, but knew better that with Rory around she couldn't.

"Nah, that's alright, I don't want to disturb you guys." Luke said, noticing the feminine vibes that radiated off the house. Even in the never used garage he could feel them, giving him and urge to eat ice cream and talk about his nonexistent problems.

"Oh, you're not disturbing us." Lorelai said, finally ripping and dumping the tatter tots onto the aluminum foil make shift cookie sheet.

"Well I'm dirty," Luke said, looking at his dust covered clothes from manually sanding down the boat.

"Well so is the house," Lorelai challenged.

"And if I come in there, I'll see what you guys are planning on eating and I'll want to kill myself."

"It just so happens, I am making a garden spring salad with three bitter lettuces and a breaded French country chicken," Mocked Lorelai.

"Really?" the non-believing Luke asked. "You are?"

"No, so how's the boat coming?"

"Slow."

"Ah, well you should have built a motor boat."

"Extension cord," Rory said coming around the corner with a large orange wire, wrapped up several times.

"Thank you, I'll let you get back to taking five years off your life."

"Eh, they were the five that I would have been wearing fascia lip stick way beyond my lip line so I wouldn't want them anyhow." Luke kissed Lorelai and walked back out to his boat.

"Okay, that's set, first course ready?" Lorelai asked her daughter who was standing in the kitchen in her probably a one hundred dollar, new PJ's that were covered in syrup.

"Ready!" Rory said, picking up the tray of junk food.

"Let's Cop Rock!" Lorelai said, escorting her daughter to the living room where the TV had a blue screen, waiting for someone to press the play button and have Cop Rock appear on screen.

As Lorelai was walking to the living room, she picked up the ringing phone, unaware that that was the worst idea she had ever had.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"I picked up my dress from the dress maker and it's a disaster." Emily ranted.

"What?"

"I got it home, and it's falling apart; I need you to fix it."

"Uh, but…"

"I'm coming over."

"No mom, I-"

"Yes! I need you to fix this."

"What about the women who made it, make her fix it."

"When a women gives birth to a crack baby you do not buy her a puppy."

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked completely freaked out about that statement.

"I need this dress to be perfect for tomorrow, Lorelai."

"Yes mom, but-" Lorelai said, knowing she'd lose in the end.

"It's the most important day of my life, Lorelai." Emily raised her voice cutting her only daughter off.

"It's not even the most important day of your marriage."

"I'll be there in half an hour, Lorelai."

"No-!"Lorelai said quickly, but Emily had already hung up. "Hello? Ma-mom?"

"She's coming over." Lorelai said sitting on the couch next to Rory with the saddest face she had prominent.

"What-why?" asked a confused Rory.

"Ah, 'cause she won't buy her seamstress a puppy."

"Oh sure," Rory said thinking it was just her mother's normal craziness, but it hadn't been, it was Emily that brought that on.

"Something about her dress and-crap, what are we going to do?" Lorelai said, referring to the eleven episodes of Cop Rock that was waiting to be watched.

"I don't know," Rory said, saddened that there was a chance of the waffle tower not being eaten.

"We can't eat all this before she gets here."

"Most of it," Rory told her, calming her down a bit.

"Sure most of it-"

"But now the tatter tots or the pizza tower."

"Okay, we'll have to do the evening in two parts, we'll watch one Cop Rock, eat this stuff here; she'll come over and I'll get her out of here as fast as I can, then we'll continue with our evening." Lorelai explained, the both of them relaxing at the thought.

"Maybe we should put it off."

"She comes, I fix, she goes, we rock! Now eat." Lorelai ordered.

Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock at the door, a dark leather gloved hand was the cause of it.

"Mom, great, come on it. Okay, so is that the dress?"

"Yes, it's-"

"Okay, well let me take a look here." Lorelai said snatching the white garment bag out of her mother's hand, wanting this to just be over.

"Hi grandma, big day tomorrow, huh?" Rory said, still on the couch.

"That wasn't your dinner, was it?" Emily asked, appalled at the empty, but still sugar covered, platter that was on the coffee table.

"No, that was just the appetizer."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"Mom, I don't see anything wrong," an annoyed Lorelai stated, flipping the dress over and over again looking for anything, loose thread, a missing bead, anything.

"Lorelai are you blind, look?"

"Where?"

"Right there, that bead, and that bead, and that bead all loose." Emily said, pointing out three barely loose and almost hidden beads that were right next to each other on the collar.

"Okay, I see it now, I don't know how I missed it. Well this is going to take me no time at all, five minutes tops."

"Well don't rush it…"

"No, no, no, no rush; it's an easy job, three and half minutes and you're on your way. You don't even need to sit down 'cause by the time you do this will be done, in fact you should have just left the car running 'cause that's how quick this is gonna be." Lorelai said, slowly inching to the stair case, then breaking into a sprint when she was done. She had to find her little sewing kit, and some white thread to "fix" the "huge" mistake the seamstress made. Lorelai had to admit, right now it did seem pretty huge that those beads were loose because they were the thing that was separating her from the Cop Rock marathon with only offspring. Lorelai dove across her bed, grabbing the sewing kit and dumping it out to find the already threaded needle, running back down stairs.

While Lorelai was upstairs Rory had a little chat with her grandmother.

"So how're you holdin' up, grandma?" Rory asked, moving over giving Emily some room to sit with her on the couch.

"I'm a wreck actually." Emily said, putting her gloves and pocketbook on the table.

"Why?"

"Two minutes and we're done!" Lorelai called down stairs.

"I still can't decide exactly what to do with my hair and I have absolutely zero faith that my wedding planner's going to be able to pull this off."

"Thirty seconds, someone clock me." Lorelai said, out of breath, sticking the needle into the fabric as fast as she could. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, as Emily took off her jacket.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"Uh, du, nu, uh, mom why're you taking off your coat?"

"Some wine or some chilled vodka perhaps?"

"Yeah, but you might want to hold off on having a drink, mom because you're going to be driving in two shakes of a lambs tail."

"Well I could use a little something, calm my nerves about this wedding planner I hired."

"I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

"I don't see how it can be, everything is so last minute and I didn't even get a descent rehearsal."

"Mom, I promise you, I have successfully walked in a straight line at least once before; I can get you the cops name if you want to talk to him."

"Oh well, it's too late to do anything about it now." Emily said, getting up off the couch, knowing her daughter wasn't going to get her a drink, but needing one desperately. She felt like butterflies were taking over her stomach, that there wasn't an inch of her that was tingling. She was so happy to have Richard back, and so delighted to have her family close once and for all.

"No, no mom, hey whoa, whoa, whoa I'm almost there, I'm almost there! I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!" said a frantic Lorelai. "Stop her from getting a drink." Ordered Lorelai to the fruit of her loom that was silently sitting on the couch.

The phone rang in the background, waiting for someone to answer and have the surprise over with finally.

"How?" asked a humored Rory, she loved seeing the activities that took part between her mother and grandmother.

"Uh, show Nick Nullities mug shot." Lorelai said, picking the phone up. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, how are you?" Richard chimed into the phone, clearly drifting from the sober state to the non.

"I-I'm fine dad, how are you?" she asked, continuing to sew the damn beads back to the dress. She silently curse the dress maker for not being more careful.

"Oh, don't you worry about me; I am in good hands, isn't that right boys?"

"Right!" someone called from the poker table. There were ten men there, all holding scotch glasses and cigars, the pool house Richard was in, was full of smoke and the five men around the familiar green table were all throwing in some more of the chips they had piled in front of them.

"Geez dad, hanging out at the bath house again?" joked Lorelai, snipping the thread coming from her mother's now fixed and perfect dress.

"I'm at my bachelor party, Lorelai." Richard told her sitting further back in his seat, taking a drag of the cigar in his hand, then slowly breathed out. "And I just thought I'd call and see how your little gathering was going."

"My-?" Lorelai stated to ask, but was quickly cut off by her father.

"Now I want you to have a wonderful time and go as crazy as you think is necessary. But make sure your mother doesn't mix her alcohol; sometimes when she has a little too much vodka she forgets and she goes onto gin. I need her sober and looking beautiful for tomorrow." Warned Richard.

"Otherwise you don't have to go through with it," commented the same poker guy as before causing the room to erupt with laughter, Richard himself having to hold it back.

"So dad, mom told you we were having a part?" a surprised Lorelai asked.

"Well…she told me she was heading over to your house this evening to spend a little time with 'the girls' so I put it all together; I'm a very brilliant man, Lorelai. Anyhow, I won't keep you any longer, just return your mother in one piece, sans tattoos please."

"Okay, will do."

"Have a scandalous time, I'll see you girls tomorrow." Richard concluded, going back to the poker game he was winning.

"Okay so here's a fun twist for your viewing pleasure, my father thinks my mother is here for her bachelorette party."

"What?" asked a surprised Rory. "Why does he think that?"

"I think she told him that."

"Oops."

"Uh, were we supposed to throw her a bachelorette party?"

"I don't know, you're the maid of honor, aren't you supposed to plan these things?"

"I didn't think you had a bachelorette party, when you hadn't been a bachelorette for forty years." Lorelai defended. "Oh my god, she's going to hold this against me for the rest of my life."

"So what do we do?" Rory asked.

(So I'm going to just summarize the bachelorette party since I just want to get to my creative writing part!)

Lorelai and Rory teamed up in texting and calling all of their female friends in Stars Hollow that could come on such short notice. In the end there were nine girls in total, Miss Patty, Babette, Lane, Kyon, Sookie, Gypsy, Rory, Lorelai and of course Emily. Throughout the party, the girls had talked about where the wedding was and how they got it, and every party detail Emily could, loving the attention, while drinking rum and cokes. Lorelai always put more rum than coke in Emily's, knowing she's be passed out soon. They had turned Lorelai and Rory's meal into a bunch of snacks, for their guests. In the end, Sookie pointed out that they should do something normal for a bachelorette party, causing Lorelai to remember a pair of edible underwear that Sookie gave her as gag gift for their ten year friendaversary. Emily was disgusted by the present, but in her drunken state laughed it off and knew she'd keep it as a memento.

"My mother is fast asleep clutching my Hello Kitty pillow, and yes I have pictures." Lorelai giggled coming down the stairs, joining Rory in the clean up.

"I cannot believe how much rum grandma drank tonight."

"How much rum she drank?" joked Lorelai thinking about the amount that she had. She grabbed her mother's black bag, seeing the wedding planner's binder inside and a devious smile came to her face.

"What are you doing, that's grandma's bag."

"I have no idea, I am drunk." Lorelai giggled more, running to the uninhabited kitchen, opening to the seating chart.

"Hey! Come back here with that," Rory followed her mother into the kitchen, then looked in her room where Sookie was asleep and closed the bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"There is no way I'm sitting next to Missy Hollargan!" Lorelai exclaimed, switching the gold tabs that had the names of the person with another, more likable character.

"Stop that, that's Grandma's seating chart!" Rory whisper-yelled walking over to the fridge and taking a water out for Lorelai.

"I know, I'm just fine-tuning it. Oh, the Ramsey's divorce must be legal by now. Time for a little reunion." Joked Lorelai, with a devious smile on her face.

"You're evil and I'm going to tell."

"Well if you tell, then I'm going to tell cousin Drew, aka the Power Spitter, that you like him."

"You're mean."

"Hmm. Man, I'll say one thing for my parents, they certainly command a good turnout." Lorelai kept switching people's name cards that would cause her enjoyment.

When Lorelai was switch are gold card Rory saw the name of a lovely blonde boy and she smiled, happy he'd be there and that things had been a little less weird between the two. "Hey, do you think the Sheldrake's will be unhappy at the Bluestone Club?"

"Oh, I have no idea. However, I do know that Dinky Shaw is going to be sitting next to her ex-husband's daughter from his second marriage. This is the daughter whose conception caused the second marriage. And everybody should bring an extra roll of film."

"Seems mean. Getting them kicked out like that. Seems mean."

"Seems Gilmore."

"Mom –"

"Rory, this is how it works in my parents' world. Trust me, the Sheldrake's are busy screwing someone at the Bluestone out of something as we speak."

"If you say so."

"These people live in a universe where they feel entitled to get they want, when they want it, and they don't care who's in their way. I hate that world. Vapid. Selfish. It's like that Life and Death Brigade you wrote about."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like a bunch of selfish rich kids, the children of entitlement, blowing off school. Drinking for days. Spending thousands on a stupid and potentially dangerous stunt, knowing full well that they're not going to get in trouble, 'cause Daddy is important. They're all the same."

"They're not all the same. You don't even know them. And that's not what I wrote. I didn't say all those things about them. You're just reading whatever you want to into it." A defensive Rory stated.

"Okay, sorry." The confused Lorelai retorted.

"Just because you have money, that doesn't automatically make you a jerk."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that." Lorelai stopped, knowing that this was a touchy subject with her daughter, "So, new subject?"

"Yeah, new subject."

"Hey, I wonder if my mother would notice if she and Dad were suddenly at different tables." Lorelai's smile turned into a frown after receiving a look from Rory in disappointment. "Okay."

-GG-

"So, tell me, Luke, have you ever considered being a gardener?" Marilyn asked Luke, when they were sitting in the pews of the wedding hall, waiting for the girls to walk down the aisle.

"Uh, I'm not much good at growing things." Luke told her, very confused that she was asking.

"Oh, Luke. That's the least important part of being a gardener." Marilyn flirted like she always does, but sad that he wasn't a gardener like she'd always dreamt of.

Lorelai finally made her way down the stairs, annoyed at the heels she was made to where by her mother, the evil little thing. She saw Luke sitting towards the front, she smiled, finally happy with her life. Married, with a kid. Her life was finally becoming normal, well for her. She winked when she caught his eye, and smiled his smile that he knew so well.

Emily was not far behind her, so happy to see Richard at the end of the long white carpet that was there, covered in white rose petals.

"May you all be seated, please." The judge said, when Richard grabbed Emily's hand. Rory then saw Logan in his seat, happy that things seemed good between them, though they were both unsure of their friendship. When the blonde leaned closer and whispered into Logan's ear causing him to laugh the green monster, that Rory was just oh so fond of, flared. She tried to look away, to look at her joyous grandparents, but her attention was only directed at Logan. "I have known Richard and Emily Gilmore for twenty years now. I know them to be two of the most formidable opponents the world has ever seen. They complement each other. They defend each other. They were made for each other. And today, in front of friends and family, Richard and Emily have chosen once again to say to each other, 'I choose you'." At the judges words Luke and Lorelai smiled, remembering their wedding almost a month prior. "How many of us in a lifetime even get chosen once for something we really want?" The judge continued talking, having each repeat the vows, Rory and Lorelai weren't paying attention, no they were watching the guys that they were so fond of, Rory with jealousy in her eyes, and Lorelai with love. That's why none of them noticed a very late Christopher walk in, sitting towards the back and looking at nothing except Lorelai.

-GG-

"And over here we have the Romanov table." Lorelai joked, remembering the theme of the wedding Emily had planned for Lorelai from the moment she was born. Emily, although she said she did, never really gave up on the idea of Lorelai's wedding being themed for the Romanov's; a hope that was crushed when Lorelai said the wedding was being planned by Rory and her.

"Wow. Look at those flower arrangements. This thing must've cost a fortune! They're real orchids." Said Luke, looking around to the flowers on each table and hanging off the walls and all.

"A little gayer, please." Joked a happy Lorelai, she was glad that she had chosen him and only him to share the rest of her life with and for the entire day she couldn't stop thinking that.

"I'm just saying…" trailed off Luke, with Marilyn walking up behind them

"Oh, wasn't the ceremony perfect? The candles and that judge. I should have married him. I was such a snob, I wouldn't have a civil servant." Marilyn whined, not surprising Lorelai. "You're saving a dance for me." She told Luke.

"Oh my God, there's dancing?" Luke wasn't the best dancer, he was better than some expected, but worse than the attendants of this party for sure.

"Yeah. We're doing the one from Pulp Fiction. Do you want to be Uma, or should I?" Lorelai referenced one of Rory and her favorite movies, noting they needed to watch it, along with Kill Bill.

"I'll meet you guys at our table later." Rory told them, she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, only looking for the blonde who had won her heart, whether she chose to believe it or not.

"Table five, hon."

"Aw, man. I've already seen ten people I hate, twenty people I know whose names I can't remember, and forty people I don't know but who will expect me to know them anyhow." An annoyed Lorelai whined.

"A bar. Thank God," Luke said thankfully.

"Hey, I need you to run major introduction interference for me," Lorelai told him while they waited for the bartender.

"What?"

"Well, you have the advantage. No one knows you here, you can't insult them by forgetting their names. Vodka tonic."

"And a beer."

"Someone comes up, I'll take a drink. My mouth will be full, I can't talk. How would that look, right? Then you jump in, offer your hand. 'Hi, Luke Danes. And you are?' 'I'm Mr. Blockenfeffer.' By then I will have swallowed. 'Oh hi, Mr. Blockenfeffer, I'm Lorelai, remember me?' 'The bane of your mother's existence?' 'Exactly. Nice to see you again.' 'Nice to see you again. And nice to meet you, Luke.' 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Blockenfeffer.' 'You kids have a lovely evening.' 'No, you have a lovely evening. Our love to Mrs. Blockenfeffer.' Oh, look." Lorelai explained, but then saw her familiar, but foul smelling aunt.

"What?"

"My Aunt Totsy. Mhm. Lovely woman. She hugs you, you smell like her for a month."

"Yep. Keep these coming," Luke told the bartender, taking the beer.

"Thanks." Lorelai said grabbing the drink from the counter.

Rory continued to look for the blonde, trying to think of the people that were sitting next to him. His parents of course, and another girl whose name she couldn't remember. She damned her lack of remembrance for the girl's name, then she might have known where he was sitting. No later than when she thought of this she spotted him, sitting with the same blonde from the ceremony. That was the girl whose name Rory had blanked on. She went to hide behind two men that were discussing something that Rory didn't pay attention to.

"Actually, it's not that difficult at all. You just start with the siblings and count down even generations. The children of siblings are first cousins, the grandchildren of siblings are second cousins and so on. That makes you and Ceci third cousins, because Mee-maw and your great-great aunt Mary were sisters. See? Now, if the generations aren't even, that's where you indicate with 'removed'. For example, you're Trip's second cousin, but Trip's daughter is your second cousin, once removed. So if Ceci ever has grandchildren, you'll be third cousins twice removed, whereas they will be my second cousins thrice removed, and my great-grandchildren's fifth cousins. See, it's not –" the man said, who Rory was standing behind, but she got sick of watching the two interact as if they were a couple and she walked away to get some coffee from the bar, hoping it wasn't too early for it.

"I'm Bruce McAllister, and this is my wife, Susan," The man that Luke and Lorelai were talking to announced. Lorelai quickly implicated her "take a sip" plan and let Luke do his part.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bruce, and Susan," Luke said shaking their hands.

"Hi, Bruce, remember me? Lorelai?" Lorelai said when she finally swallowed the drink.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." Bruce said, but clearly had no clue who she was.

"Well, we should find our table. We'll talk to you later?"

"Okay. 'Bye, Bruce," Luke said shaking his hand again.

Several things happened at once," 'Bye, Susan. That's what I'm talking about. Mhm. Whoops, Marilyn's getting Totsied. Oh! How are you doing? You having a good time." Lorelai notice that her two aunts were hugging, laughing at Marilyn for the probably hundreds of dollars she wasted on a dress that she'd now have to burn. Then she saw Chris, the only person who had yet to hear of the couples new marriage. Quickly, Lorelai turned Luke around and decided she should let him on a secret that was going to come out at some point.

"It's okay."

"Um, I have to tell you something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, Christopher's here." Lorelai whispered.

"Oh, well, I guess he knows your parents, so –"

"Yeah, but, um, so Christopher's father died a couple months ago, and, um, he took it pretty hard. He had a terrible relationship with the man. I went over there one night. The night before the re-enactment. Um, I brought tequila and we talked and drank, just two old friends hanging out. That's all." Lorelai was scared for how Luke would react, he had his temper and she knew it well.

"You went over there?" Luke said, his voice going up a pitch, but not quite yelling yet.

"To comfort him. I know I should have told you about it, I just didn't because I didn't want you to read anything into it, or think anything weird, and I'm only telling you now because he's here and it might come up, and I don't want you to feel shanghaied." Lorelai saw the irony in it, she was doing what she thought she was going to prevent from happening.

"Yeah, that would be bad."

"I'm sorry, Luke. Nothing happened. Please believe me, Luke…"

"Hey, Lor." Chris greeted the girl he had been watching since he had arrived.

"Hi, Chris. You know Luke." Lorelai said, latching onto Luke's arm and not letting go.

"Uh, no, not really. I'm Christopher." Chris offered his hand and Luke took it, giving a firm shake.

"Yeah. Heard a lot about you."

"You, too. The coffee is legendary."

"Luke and I are married," Lorelai blurted out, receiving a weird, but positive look from Luke. Chris needed to know where they stood, he wasn't allowed to break this up, and he wasn't going to. They both had rings on their fingers to prove it, and the love in their hearts to show it.

"That's great." Chris said, holding back his real feelings. He wanted to basically crawl in a hole and die, but he knew he had to put on a good face for all of them.

"Have been for, what, almost a month? Man, time, it flies when you're having fun, huh? Big fun. Nothing sexual intended, although –" Lorelai quickly stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"Sorry about your dad." Said Luke, trying to change the awkward subject.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I told him about your dad, and the tequila." Said Lorelai, grabbing Luke's arm progressively tighter.

"Oh, yeah. It was rough, Lorelai helped me a lot, just being there."

"She's a very considerate person." Luke gave her a face.

"Hey, who likes my dress? 'Cause, man, you should have seen the one my mother wanted me to wear." Lorelai said, this time it was her trying to change the awkward subject, and trying to ignore the look that Luke gave her. She was still latching onto his arm, her knuckles turning white.

"You're cutting off my circulation." Luke told her, trying to shake it off.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, so where's that kid of ours?"

"Uh –" she was going to say she didn't know, but was cut off by the announcer, thankfully.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you for the first time, this century, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Gilmore." The man with the microphone stated, as Emily and Richard walked in together, hand in hand. Everyone clapped, and no one missed the clearly in love smiles on each of their faces. If Emily had saw herself she would have made jokes, the goofy smile was too funny.

"Well, we should take our seats, now, see you later, Chris." Lorelai told him, thankful for the reason to leave him.

"We'll have a drink."

"Be great." Chris watched the girl he loved walk away in the arms of another man.

"Something wrong?" Lorelai asked her daughter who was grumbling to herself and staring at the sickening blonde couple sitting across the room.

"Coffee sucks," Rory answered, not looking at anyone but Logan.

Richard took the microphone and started his little speech. "Thank you. On behalf of myself and my second wife, Emily, I would like to thank you all for coming here to help us celebrate. You are good friends, and we are very, very lucky. Now, in planning our traditional first dance, I gave a lot of thought to the song that would represent the next phase in our marriage. The best phase in our marriage, I believe. I went over all the greats – Bennett, Sinatra, Chuck Berry – and a story popped into my head. Now, most of you know my daughter, Lorelai. When Lorelai was three, she went through a period of having chronic ear infections. It was terrible. Screaming all night long, we couldn't keep a nanny longer than a week."

"Yeah, that was the terrible part. The searing pain was just a side note." Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear, expecting a laugh, but receiving nothing.

"And so, it fell to Emily to sit with her all night long. She tried everything to calm her down. Finally, she found a song that seemed to soothe her. It was a popular song on the radio and it soon became Emily's favorite. Of course, it drove me crazy – some woman complaining about how she wanted to marry a man named Bill. Not exactly Cole Porter. Emily would tease me, saying, 'If only your name was Bill, then this could be our song.' Well, Emily, for tonight, and tonight only, my name is Bill, and this is our song. Hit the button, Johnny. Your hand, madam." He reached out to help her up, and she beamed at him for remembering.

"I cannot believe you remembered this song."

Chris was watching Lorelai stare at Luke, while Luke watched the only couple on the dance floor. Rory was watching Logan talk to the mysterious blonde. She knew that she couldn't keep up with her. She seemed to make him laugh every five seconds, and he seemed happier with him than anyone she'd seen him with. She was jealous, and as she thought more and more, the green monster just grew and grew.

**Bill, I love you so, I always will**

** I look at you and see the passion eyes of May**

** Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day? (Wedding day)**

** I was on your side, Bill, when you were losing**

** I'd never scheme or lie, Bill, there's been no fooling**

** But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me, Bill**

"We should separate more often," Emily joked, loving that she was back in Richard's arms once again.

"Oh, bite your tongue," he joked back, loving the feeling of his wife in his arms.

**I love you so, I always will.**

** And in your voice I hear a choir of carousels**

"At this time, if you're in love, I invite you to join Emily and Richard on the dance floor." The announcer told the guests, many people got up with their other half and walked to the dance floor.

**Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day?**

"You wanna dance?" asked Lorelai to Luke.

"No, thanks," he said still angry and thinking about why she didn't tell him.

"Please? I promise I will dance just as spazzy as you will."

"I do not dance spazzy."

"Then I will be the only spaz on the floor. Please?"

"I do not dance spazzy."

"Thank you." She got up and offered him her hand, pulling him off to the dance floor with a huge smile on her face.

**But kisses and love won't carry me**

** Till you marry me, Bill**

** I love you so, I always will**

** And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows**

** But Bill, you know I wanna take those wedding vows**

** Come on, Bill, Oh, come on, Bill**

Rory decided to distract herself from Logan for awhile, so she looked somewhere else. She saw her father walking off somewhere and decided to follow and have a talk, hopefully taking her mind off the two blondes that she couldn't stop starring at.

She found him in a room that was connected to the reception hall. In the room was an art class with several old ladies painting a bowl of fruit. Chris was sitting on a couch facing the other way drinking his seventh glass of scotch that evening.

"Want some company?" Rory asked, walking up behind him.

"Hey, kiddo. Have a seat," she sat next to him, watching him in his thinking mode.

"Quite a party, huh?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"I would expect nothing less from your grandparents." Chris said, remembering all the parties he was forced to go to where him and Lorelai would form a sub-party with their friends, or basically try to make fools out of their parents.

"Pretty flowers." She commented, still not succeeding in the conversation starters.

"Yes. Not at all fake."

"Like my suit?"

"I do. It's very Bugsy Malone."

"So how you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Just –" Chris paused, looking deep in thought. "Did your mother ever tell you about our first kiss?"

"No." Rory asked confused. She knew that her dad wanted to be with her mom, but she thought after she found out she was married, everything would be fine. He'd move on.

"We were fourteen. It was after school in the parking lot of the AM/PM. She just walked right up and kissed me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Said she just wanted to know what it would be like."

"I hope you at least bought her a Moon pie."

"You know, it never would've crossed my mind to do something like that. Just walk up and kiss someone, 'cause you wanted to. But Lorelai – she always knew what she wanted. And she'd go out and get it."

"She never told me that story."

"No. Probably wanted to make me seem more manly."

"Did you –?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you like it that she kissed you first?"

"Who could not like being kissed by a Gilmore girl? It was the greatest day of my life." Rory smiled, forming a plan in her head. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to get it. Christopher took the last sip of his scotch and decided to go get more. "I'm going to get a refill, can I get you something?"

"No. I'm fine." Rory was still in thought, trying to convince herself it was a good idea that she was forming in her brain.

"Okay, well, I'll see you back in the center ring."

"Okay."

Chris left and Rory just sat there, worried, but she knew she had to at least talk to him.

Back in the reception all Lorelai and Luke were still dancing, much to Luke's dismay.

"Okay, there's a touch of spazzy in there. Can we stop dancing now?" Luke asked the smiling Lorelai. He wasn't thinking about the fact that she hid Christopher from him anymore, now he was thinking how happy the both of them were. He had wanted to be with her for seven long years and it was finally their time.

"We can. Uh, but Marilyn is standing right behind you and if we swap she's going to swoop in, there's nothing I can do to save you."

"Well, funny how Marilyn's been standing right behind me where I can't see her for the last two songs." Joked Luke, aware of Lorelai's evil plot, but content with holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I know. That woman is spooky."

"This wouldn't be some underhanded ploy of yours to keep me dancing, would it?"

"Why, Luke Danes, I am appalled at the insinuation. I should walk off this dance floor right now and leave you to your fate. But I'm much too sweet a person to do that."

"Uh-huh." The song changed from the jazz number to something slower, causing Luke to pull his wife closer. "Much better. Lowers the spaz quotient."

Lorelai watched as her daughter walked straight passed them, to her lovely blonde friend that had spent more time with Rory lately than she had in a very long time.

"I like the suit, Kashmir?" Logan joked finishing off his drink.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Rory commented.

"My parents…"Logan trailed off.

"Oh, well. My parents are around here somewhere."

"Oh, so you came with your parents?" said Rory picturing the blonde in her mind.

"Yup."

"And…?"

"And, what?"

"Where's the blonde?"

"She's at the bar."

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty."

"Yeah? You want me to hook you up?"

"No, I was just saying…"

"What are you just saying?"

"That she's pretty. That you brought a pretty girl. She's pretty, and the two of you are pretty together. In case you were wondering."

"Jewel's a friend of the family, I've known here forever. She's visiting her parents in town, and she had nothing to do, so she asked to tag along. We're not dating." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but knew that that didn't change things.

"Do you want to dance?"

"After you." Logan stood up and followed her towards the couples dancing to the slow song that was still playing.

The past Lorelai and Luke on the floor, Lorelai smiling at her grown daughter, finally realizing that she did care about him more than she wanted.

"What's that?" Luke asked, sniffing the air.

"Ugh, Totsy alert! Move, move!" Lorelai exclaimed rushing off the dance floor.

Rory and Logan were dancing, smiling at each other. Logan finally broke the tension they both felt.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Why did you come?" asked Rory, wanting to know whether it was for her or not.

"Open bar."

"Quite a draw for a guy with an American Express black card." Even though she knew it wasn't the truth, she still felt that hope fall at his words.

"Live band, salad, butter pats…" he listed the items that all the society gatherings had.

"Logan…" Rory almost whined at his lies.

"Little knit bags full of those Jordan almonds…"

"Are you ever going to ask me out? You flirt with me. You act like you like me a little. You show up here, with a friend, not a date. I mean, aren't you? Ever?" She paused waiting for answer that never came. "You do like me, right?" She felt like an idiot for just coming out and saying everything she'd felt… "Oh. Okay. Uh, no problem." Rory tried to pull away still rambling, but Logan wouldn't let her leave. "I'll just, um, let you go back to your table, and I'll just start burrowing directly into the ground."

"Rory." Logan said using her "real" name.

"I should be in China by midnight." Rory tired once again pulling away but he just pulled her closer.

"Rory."

"You called me Rory." She said realizing that he wasn't using the nickname that she loved and hated.

"I want to be clear."

"Oh, good."

"I have thought about asking you out, several times. I just don't think it's such a good idea." Her heart leapt and broke in a matter of seconds.

"Why not?"

"Because you're special." He said, making his words clear.

"Special, like 'Stop eating the paste', special?" Rory said, scared of the answer she would get.

"You are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are incredibly interesting. You're definitely girlfriend material. I, however, am definitely not boyfriend material. I can't do commitment, and I don't want to pretend to you that I can. If I were to date you, there would be no dating. It would be something, right away, and I'm not that guy," Logan told her, he knew he _wanted_ to do commitment, but he knew he _couldn't_. At least not yet anyways.

"But I'm not looking for anything something like," Rory said, just wanting for once to be happy with him.

"Rory…"

"I'm not. I've done that. As a matter of fact, I just did that, and that's not what I want."

"I'm not saying you want that right now." Logan tired to explain, but knew that she had her mind set and she would get what she wanted. After all she was a Gilmore Girl.

"No, I don't want that at all. No, I'm not expecting anything. I'm just… I like you, and I want to spend some time with you. No strings attached." Rory saw his breaking point, she'd win, just like her mother.

"No strings attached, huh."

"Hey, girls just wanna have fun. String less fun." Rory joked, smiling at the battle she had won.

"You may feel like that now, but…"

"I do feel like that now." Rory cut him off, she wasn't going to let him win, not after all she'd done.

"Okay, but…" Logan couldn't finish. Rory grabbed his and walked over to the bar a few feet away.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"How should I know? What, do you think I have a plan or something? Geez. Live in the moment, Huntzberger." She grabbed one of the open bottles of champagne and started to head towards the door, looking back at Logan. "Coming?" she asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be no. She smiled some more when he looked around and then walked back up to her, following her to the bridal room.

"Champagne?" Rory asked, handing the bottle to Logan, then taking a sip for herself.

"Look, are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked, making sure it wasn't just in the heat of the moment.

She didn't answer him. She just stepped forward and connected their lips, feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach and the familiar chills in her back. They wouldn't break apart, they couldn't. Even when Logan started unbuttoning the blouse Rory was wearing he did it by feel, not by sight.

In the reception hall, Lorelai was talking over to Luke, with two drinks in her hand.

"Here you go. Oh, no. You've been Totsied." Lorelai tried not to smell the air, hating that foul odor that was radiating off Luke.

"Well, you left me alone."

"I warned you about her."

"I turn around, she's headed right for me, what am I supposed to do?" Luke explained.

"Ugh, man."

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, of course not."

Christopher walked up to the table, sitting down across from the happy couple.

"Thought I'd come by for that drink. Man, you've been Totsied! Didn't you warn him?" Chris laughed.

"I tried. Moves slow."

"Don't worry about it, man, we've all been there. Lorelai and I went to a funeral, we got Totsied twice! You remember?

"Um, no." She lied, she remembered the night vividly. It was the first society party as a couple.

"No? Come on, it was raining. You were wearing your 'Hell is for children' t-shirt, your mom flipped because we snuck that flask in?"

"Huh, sorry, no memory at all." Lorelai tried to get away from Christopher. "You want to dance?" she asked to Luke.

"Dance? Get second-hand Totsied, Lor. You know you should burn that suit when you get home. Hey, how's the Inn? You know, we had lunch at the Inn last month." Chris was intentionally angering Luke and by the look on his face, Chris was winning, by a lot.

"I know."

"The Inn is fine. Everything is fine."

"Honey, so sorry to interrupt. Your parents want a picture of just the wedding party in front of the cake before they cut it." Marilyn told Lorelai, receiving a very thankful look.

"Okay, I'll just, uh, go find Rory." Lorelai couldn't ask for a better excuse to get away from the men's silent argument.

"I think I saw her heading off that way with that darling blonde boy. I've forgiven her for not noticing that I was chatting with him earlier."

"Really, well, I'll go get Rory and meet you back at the cake." Lorelai told Marilyn standing up.

"I'll go with you." Luke told her, following.

Christopher, for the umpteenth time choked back the rest of his drink and went in search for Lorelai.

"Listen, uh, I think we need to talk." Luke said from right behind her.

"I know, I know. We will. I just, let me try and find Rory." Lorelai told him, knowing that the talk would be much worse than any other fight they'd had.

Lorelai had opened several doors, looking inside the room for Rory, she finally found her in the Bridal room. With Logan. His and her shirt off. And lipstick all over his face.

"Hm. Grandma wants a picture." She said, once she recovered from the shock of catching her daughter almost have sex.

"Of this?" Rory asked, pointing to her and Logan.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked, her anger fuming.

"Mom…"

"You're at your grandparents' wedding! Renewal – vowal – thing. Whatever. They're right out there. God, Rory, I swear!" Lorelai yelled, not looking at Logan.

"Rory? Rory's in here?" Chris said, walking into the room. Lorelai knew now things were going to be bad.

"Okay, don't, Chris, it's all right." Lorelai said, trying to get him to leave before he says anything.

"What the hell are you doing in here with my daughter?" Chris yelled, pointing at the shirtless Logan.

"I…" Logan tried to say, but Chris kept on yelling.

"Get away from her. That is my daughter! I will kick your ass! I will kick your ass, you little weasel!" Chris continued, being pushed by Lorelai through the door.

"Get out!" she yelled, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke asked.

"Who's that guy, Lorelai?" Chris yelled.

"Christopher, calm down! You're drunk!" yelled Lorelai, not knowing what to do with the situation.

"Calm down? There's a guy in there pawing my daughter!"

"What guy? There's a guy in there with Rory?" Luke yelled, barging into the room to see Logan putting on his shirt and Rory getting her black jacket.

"Oh, my God, Luke!" Lorelai said, trying to get him out, it was exactly like Christopher, he yelled and acted like a defensive parent, and she pushed him out of the room.

"Hey! Get your hands off her. I mean it. Right now! Hands in the air, I want to see hands in the air!" yelled Luke, Lorelai pushing him out the door.

"Out!" After slamming the door, she smiled at the two that were just staring at her. "I think you guys better use the back way out of here." Lorelai told them.

"But, Dad… Luke…" Rory said, thinking about the two men that are going to kill Logan if they ever get the chance.

"I will take care of Dad and Luke. Please go, now, go!" Lorelai said, causing Rory to rush out the door, Logan grabs his jacket and looks at Lorelai in both appreciation and embarrassment. "So, um, this was fun…"

"Yeah, um, this might beat the week of movies…" Logan said remembering the week he spent with her, Rory, and Luke watching all the Disney animated movies.

"Maybe…but I better go."

"Yeah."

Lorelai walked out to see Chris and Luke yelling at each other.

"It's none of your business what's going on with Rory." Chris yelled.

"It sure the hell is my business." Yelled Luke

"Oh, guys, please!" Lorelai said trying to stop the fight.

"Rory is my daughter. Mine." Chris ignored Lorelai.

"Oh, really? Well then, where the hell were you when she got the chicken pox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week, or where were you when she graduated high school, or started college? Huh? Who the hell moved her mattress into her dorm, and out of her dorm and back into her dorm again?" Luke pointed out everything that Chris had missed and he took in Chris' place. Not that he would ever complain.

"Luke, please. This is not the time." Lorelai said.

"Where I was doesn't concern you. Rory is my daughter, and Lorelai's daughter, and that's it."

"Well, I'm with Lorelai!"

"For now!"

"What does that mean, for now? What is that, a threat?"

"Lorelai and I belong together. Everyone knows it!"

"What?"

"Look, I blew it, okay? I know that I blew it. You waited, and I didn't come through, and now you're with him. But it's not too late!"

"Chris, it is too late. We're married. And I'm happy, for once." Lorelai told him, anger rising.

"It's not too late. I know it's not too late. I mean, that's why I'm here, okay? I know you're with him. But it's for now, it's not forever. It's just for now. I know that."

"Luke, I don't know what he's talking about!" said Lorelai, looking at the face that he was giving her, bright red and fuming.

"I got to get out of here." Luke said, leaving.

"Oh, Luke, wait.." Lorelai yelled after him.

"Please, just, just…" Chris tried to stop her from leaving.

"Christopher, get out of my way!" Lorelai yelled at Chris, running away.

"Lorelai, there you are come on. I found Rory and she's waiting with Emily and Richard, come one." Marilyn said leading her to the reception hall.

"But I really need to…"

"It will only take a minute dear," Marilyn said.

Lorelai quickly found the group in front of the cake, and she posed where the photographer told her too. She took a few photos then said she had to go to the bathroom. Rory knew what she was doing and said she'd cover for later.

"Rory love, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Finn called walking over to her with Colin and Steph in tow.

"Finny, did you find a hot redhead because I haven't seen you since right after the ceremony?" Rory asked, knowing where Colin and Steph were, after all they snuck the flask into the ceremony.

As Finn blushed, a very guilty looking Rose walked up to them and stood next to Finny.

"No." Rory exclaimed. "No way! Rose I will kill you."

"What are you talking about Rory?" Rose asked, looking anywhere but Rory's face.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Okay, girls night, my house. All four of us need it."

"Four?" asked Colin, confused.

"Well Lorelai of course," Steph told him.

"She'll need it more than all of us put together, plus I have a juicy story to tell all of you, females I mean." Rory winked. "Come on, I need a drink." Rory led them over to the bar asking for five glasses of champagne.

"Make that six." Logan said from behind Rory.

"Hey Logan," everyone except Rory said. She tried to not make it awkward, but failed.

"Hey. What no greeting for me, Ace?" Logan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Why hello Logan," Rory said, looking at the shocked faces of the group around them.

"Rory," "Logan," were said at the same time, the girls saying Rory of course and the boys Logan.

"Yes?" they answered in unison. Rory handed the flutes to the group, the looks still on all of their faces.

"Girls night" Rory told the girl.

"Girls night?" Logan asked.

"Steph, Rose, my mom and I are going to have a girls night tonight." Rory told him taking a sip of the bubbly substance.

"So that means poker night, boys?" Logan asked, having a plan in mind that he knew would get him in trouble, but he didn't care; it'd be worth the pain.

What'd you think? I know it could have been better and I left it on a cliffy, but shouldn't you be happy that you _know_ that I will update within two to six days? Yeah, I'm better at it now. Okay, well I'm going to start the next chapter. Review and answer one of the most important questions for this story ever!

_**Do you want Rory in the LDB or not?**_

Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, I'm on February vacation this week, so since I started to write again during December break I believe that you'll have two or three new chapters this week. (:


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I can't exactly answer my last question, I think yes, but I'm not sure. I'll keep that question open until I get to the chapter with the next LBD event, and I'll give you a warning for when that will be. So keep telling me if you want Rory to be in the Life and Death Brigade.

New question, even though the old question is still open: _Favorite episode for Gilmore Girls?_

Chapter Sixteen- July Third, the evening after the wedding.

"No way, Rose and Finn, and Rory and Logan! Aww, the gangs all together. God, I feel like a character from Grease." Steph said, paining the toes of Rose bright red.

"We'll Logan and I are a no strings thing, and that's how it will stay." Rory explained, straightening Steph's hair.

"Yeah, that will last long, sweets." Lorelai said brushing Rory's braided hair, while Rose was paining Lorelai's toe nails, they were all sitting in a circle gossiping.

"I don't know what Finn and I are…" Rose said, having an internal freak out.

"You guys seriously need to just make it official, we all know you want each other, and we all know that one day it will happen. Why not make it today?" Steph asked them.

Rory was about to say something, but her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said to the unknown number that appeared on her screen.

"Hello, Miss Gilmore is it?" the voice said.

"Yes…?"

"This is Mr. Callahan, the attorney that was assigned to your case," he said causing Rory to stop what she was doing and walk to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I bet its Logan," Steph said.

"No, I bet its Jess," Rose told them remembering the stories she heard.

"Nu huh, she wasn't smiling and she didn't just hang up, it's probably something about being the latest socialite." Lorelai said, taking Rory's post at straightening Steph's hair.

While they were betting on whom the phone call was from. "Oh, hi." Rory said.

She had done a lot of thinking in the past few days that she had put off for the last month. She knew that someone was going to contact her about the trial, but she was warned it'd be about a month. She was unsure of what to do, ever since the press found out she'd been attacked by them; she knew that if a story like this got out she'd be so embarrassed and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance talk to you, but I had to go away for a few days and I heard you were out of town too, so I guess it all worked out."

"Yeah, um, I was in California for a few days with some friends, you know blowing off steam from all the, um, excitement of the weeks prior. You know finals, my mother's wedding, me being abused…" she tried to sound nonchalant about it, but no matter what it seemed like from the outside, the inside was breaking down piece by piece.

"Yeah, um, Miss Gilmore-"

"Call me Rory," she told him.

"Okay, Rory I would like you to come in on Monday if that's okay, around nine o'clock?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah, that should be fine."

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your evening, see you on Monday."

"Bye." Rory waited a few minutes to leave her room contemplating what she should do. She knew that she wanted Dean behind bars, but she also knew that the torture of the trial, with or without Logan, would be too much for her. She'd break quicker than you could say not guilty.

"So who was that?" the girls asked when Rory reappeared.

"It was someone trying to set up an interview with the newest socialite in Connecticut, I told them that I'd met with them on Monday to see whether I wanted to or not, and to see what it's going to be about." Rory explained, giving herself a cover for Monday.

"Sounds fun, now sit back down so I can brush your hair." Lorelai told her, knowing the smile that was on their face.

"So Logan good kisser or bad?" Steph asked, little did she know that there were three men listening to their conversation.

After Logan formed the plan he left with Finn and Colin saying they needed to set up for the poker game. In the limo he explained to them his little plan.

"Wait, so where will we get this equipment?" Colin asked.

"Well Seth needed a safe place to store his equipment while he was out of town; his siblings I guess get into everything. I told him my house would be a perfect place. I texted him once we left the girls asking if we could use some camera and microphones and he said just return them to their boxes, and of course don't let Finn touch them unless he's sober so we're going back to my house, grabbing a few and then going to the Crap Shack and setting some up, I think three or four should suffice." Logan explained with the signature smirk planted on his face.

"Bloody brilliant." Exclaimed Finn.

"They'll kill us." The Negative Nancy said.

"But won't it be worth it, I mean imagine, after everything that's happened today, Finn and Rose, me and Rory, what they'll say and of course if two of the three girls answer the question they'll force Steph, giving us all an equal outcome and we'll get to know the inner workings of the three girls we've been pining for."

"Of you've been pining so much, mate, then how come strings with the lovely Reporter Girl are nonexistent?" Finn challenged.

"Because I need to make sure that I can handle having one girl without the strings to see if I can handle it with them. She doesn't know, but I will try to not be with another girl, think of only Ace, but in case I can't handle it I don't want to be labeled a cheater for trying something I'm not cut out for." Logan explained.

"She won't wait forever, my friend. Someone will spark her interest; plus what if she dates? How will you be then?" Colin asked, knowing he had more validity to his point than Logan did.

"She's not in a committed relationship to me; she can do whatever she wants. Yeah I'll get jealous, but it doesn't mean I'll do anything; if anything it will help me make the right choice."

"Whatever," Finn and Colin said at the same time in frustration.

"Just be happy that we admitted we like each other," Logan told them.

"This is true, although it took you nine months you imbecile." Said Finn.

"And you put us all through hell in the past few weeks," Colin told him, remembering the crying girls, the drunken words, the pain.

The boys let themselves into the house with the key underneath the turtle and quickly put the camera and mikes in the correct places, one in the monkey light, aiming at the couch/floor in front of the TV, with a microphone that was set so that it would receive even the lowest pitch in case they whispered. The next was in the kitchen, in a flour jar that was only there for show, he put the lens against the glass, making sure it was clean, and he put the microphone under the table, a place the girls would never look. The last Logan hid in Rory's room, in between some books.

Then they went to Luke's to listen, the frequency was only about five miles out so they had to stay close. They sat and listened to the evening, it wasn't that exciting, just some Cop Rocks, loads of food, and some gossip. Lorelai wasn't in her usual happy mood, and Logan took a guess at why. Luke was angry at Lorelai for the Chris debacle. Logan felt bad for that, if it wasn't for Rory and him they wouldn't have fought, although Logan had a feeling it would have come out eventually.

They paid attention when Rory walked into her room, they were all being like the girls, betting on who it was, although they all knew it wasn't Logan. Logan's jealousy flared at the mere mention of Jess' name and he hoped it wasn't him on the other line.

_"Yeah, um, I was in California for a few days with some friends, you know blowing off steam from all the, um, excitement of the weeks prior. You know finals, my mother's wedding, me being abused…" _they heard her say, the last part threw all of them off. Logan thought it could have been the lawyer, but he wasn't sure he'd call so late.

The three weren't convinced when she said it was an interview and Logan planned to get it out of her who it was.

-GG-

It was two in the morning and the girls were so tired they were delirious, they were giggling at everything and anything and they were still eating after five hours of pigging out.

The girls heard a knock on the door and they played a game of silent nosey to see who would answer it, Lorelai lost. She got up, whining, to answer the door that seemed so far away.

"Who the hell would be here at this ho-" Lorelai stopped abruptly, at the sight in her doorway. After hours of looking Luke was nowhere to be found. Lorelai looked everywhere she could think of and asked everyone if they had seen him, no one had. He was a ghost after the fight with Chris and Lorelai, although she could understand, hated it.

She starred at him, unable to form words, and Luke didn't need any. He walked in and kissed her, passionately for a few minutes, but then there were clearing throats coming from the three girls on the couch.

"Gross, mom, get a room," Rory whined.

"Nah, I think we'll continue." Lorelai said then attached her lips to Luke's again.

"Luke keys, we're staying at your apartment." Rory said, grabbing the soda, chips, ice cream and movies. Luke, without breaking the kiss gave Rory his keys as they walked out, then kicked the door shut behind them.

"Shit, did they say they're coming here?" Colin asked. Luke had let them stay in his apartment when he came back. Finn made up some lie that they drank too much and didn't want to drive all the way back to Hartford intoxicated; Luke too angered to realize they had a limo on call let them stay.

"Shit," Logan muttered. "There is no way the limo will be here in the time it takes them to walk here."

"Guess it's time to just sit back and wait." Finn said, he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked Finn as he was going through the drors of the tiny kitchen.

"When Rose gets mad you do not want knives or anything sharp around her." Finn explained taking all the knives, even the butter knives out of the dror and threw them in Luke's dirty clothes basket.

"So are you guys ready to spend millions at in Paris or wherever the girls make us go?" Colin asked nonchalantly.

"Are you ready for a month of no sex?" Logan asked Colin.

Colin had no reply.

"Shit, they're coming." Finn said as they heard giggles in the hallway.

"Well I mean it might not be big, but it the best-" Steph stopped talking when she saw the three boys sitting on the couch all with smiles on their faces.

"Hello girls." Logan was the first to break the silence.

"What are you doing here? Poker night is usually in Hartford, not Luke's apartment." Rory said surprised.

"Well we thought-"

"That you'd spy on us." Rose finished his sentence, seeing the device that Finn left on the table that had a picture of Rory's empty living room, kitchen and bedroom.

"You didn't." Rory said.

"I'll kill you." Steph said.

"We just-"

"Don't!" Rose yelled over Steph. "This was a private girl's night and you ruined it. How dare you? Get out!" Rose barked.

"What? No, Rosie pl-"

"Don't call me Rosie, Finnegan. I don't know you anymore." She said, barely containing her laughter. She was a drama minor, her parents wouldn't let that be her major, and the fact that Finn didn't realize she was acting made it hard for her not to laugh.

"But, but, but…" Finn said while the guys burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing at me, you're going to die too, fellows?" Finn said, angered by the laughter emitting from his best friends.

"Because you actually fell for Rose's act!" Colin said, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Logan, don't laugh too much because you are going to be punished too." Rory told him, walking over to sit on his lap.

"Think I'm okay with that," Logan winked and started to kiss her neck.

"Get a room." Finn called, throwing a pillow at the happy not-couple.

"We don't need a room," Rory said.

"wh-why?" Colin asked, not wanting to see anything "happen" between Logan and Rory…

"Because the only thing happening from now until school starts is you three boys are our servants; you'll wait on us hand and foot, night and day. I don't care what you're doing, you'll do what we tell you until the first class of our Junior year." Rory explained pushing Logan away.

"So my queen, what would you like first?" Logan said, pulling her back towards him with a smirk on his face.

"I want you to paint my nails." Rory told him slipping off her flip flops, "And Finn put in a movie, and Colin make some pop corn." Rory ordered. "Steph, Rose sit down, I'm sure Logan will move since well he has to paint my nails. Oh, Logan the nail polish is in the back pack on the ground by the table." She smirked, loving the power. "Girls do you have any orders for the boys, they're yours too."

"Finny after you put the movie in get me a beer." Rose ordered.

"And Colin I want brownies." Steph said loving the power.

"Ace, you're just loving this aren't you?" Logan asked, holding the neon green nail polish that was in her bag.

"More than you'll ever believe." She told him.

-GG-

July Fifth, Two Thousand and Ten.

"What do you mean you're going to drop the charges?" Logan yelled.

"Logan, you're from society, you understand all of this. If the trial gets to the press, which it will, it won't ever leave me alone. It will be everywhere and I can't take that." Rory told him getting dressed. She was putting on a pair of black pants and a light blue blouse.

"But if you let him get away with this what if he does it again, or if he comes after you?"

"You'll be there for me, right? You promised you'd be there…" she stopped and starred at him, scared he was going to leave her.

"Of course I will be there, but what about him going after some other girl?"

"He won't. He didn't hurt Lindsey or anyone else, it's only been me."

It was Monday morning, Logan had spent the night, on the couch of course, and he said he'd drive her to her "interview" although he was the only one to know it was actually a meeting with the district attorney that was assigned to the case. Rory was getting ready when she decided to tell Logan she was dropping the charges and no matter what he said nothing would change her mind about it.

"Rory, think about it…you were having nightmares about him less than a month ago, and now you're willing to drop all the charges. You're worst nightmare's coming true." He said, knowing he'd hit the wrong note with her. Her worst nightmare wasn't her being hurt, but her family and friends being hurt.

It took her a second to recover from that comment, but she eventually did. "No matter what you say I'm dropping the charges, Logan. Now whether you still want to drive me and wait for the meeting to be over is your choice, but I have to go now, with or without you."

"I'm still driving you." He said, taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Whatever, let's go." She followed him to the car, getting in after he opened the door for her. The car ride was complete silence. Not a word was uttered, no silence breaking music or a cough or even heavy breathing. It was just an ongoing silence that each wanted to end, but didn't know how.

"Just…just call me when it's over, I'll be around waiting to pick you up. And wait to see what he has to say about the trial, if there even will be a trial…" Logan said.

"The charges will be dismissed within the next few hours, Logan; I won't change my mind on this." Rory told him sternly.

"Okay…okay, just call me then, I guess."

"Okay," she started to get out of the car, but Logan pulled her back and kissed her square on the mouth, making it last a minute or two before letting her go.

"Bye," he whispered against her lips before kissing her one last, soft time. She exited the car in a fluster, having to steady herself to remember where she was. Once she finally remembered her purpose there she entered the large building, going right for the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" the middle aged women behind the desk asked.

"Um, I'm looking for Attorney Callahan's office." Rory told her.

"Fifth floor," the women said before answering the phone "Hello District attorney's office, how may I help you?" she said sounding like a robot. Rory walked over to the elevator, following a few people it. She tried to act normal, but as the elevator inched towards the fifth floor she couldn't help but fidget.

"Here to see Callahan?" the guy standing next to her asked. She nodded in response, too scared to form words. "Don't worry; he's one of the best. You'll get what you deserve." The elevator dinged indicating it stopped and lucky her it was the fifth floor. She excited, another women behind her did too, but went in the opposite direction than the reception desk.

"Miss Gilmore?" the women asked, Rory once again just nodded.

"He said to let you right in." the women said, standing up from her desk and escorting her to the big black doors that seemed to mock her, black an oppressive color. Usually indicating something bad was going to occur; maybe the journalist was reading far too much into it though.

"Ah, Rory, hello; I'm John Callahan. We spoke on the phone a few days ago. How are you?" the dark haired mad said, standing up to shake Rory's hand.

"Um, I'm…I'm fine, and you?" she stuttered.

"The same, so I thought we'd get down to business, please sit down." He said, motioning to the dark leather chairs that were directly in front of his desk. She sat down, trying her hardest not to shake.

"Well, Miss Gilmore it seems here that Dean won't take any of our deals, he keeps saying that it was a big misunderstanding. You could read his statement if you'd like, I have it here."

"No, that won't be necessary; I was wondering, what have you offered him so far?"

"Well so far, we've brought the charge of attempt at rape down to assault in the first degree; and offered two to five years in a minimum security prison, but he wouldn't agree. That's why I called you in here. I know you gave your statement to the police and everything that night; I understand you couldn't leave your mother's wedding, but is there anything that you left out? Anything at all?"

Rory was thinking to her statement, she hadn't told them about the previous beatings, she just said it was the first time he had touched her without her consent; and that they broke up because he was getting jealous which wasn't a complete lie.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, since he hasn't agreed to a deal with this go to trial? Like publically?" she asked.

"Unless we can get him to agree to a deal yes it will. I understand you don't want publicity right now after being named heiress and all; I understand that you've gotten quite a bit since then, but this must be done."

"I want to drop the charges. It was all a misunderstanding."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"The charges on Dean, I'd like them to be dropped. That night, I had a few drinks and I just didn't know what was going on. It was just a stupid misunderstanding and nothing happened. It wasn't Dean's fault and I'm sorry I put everyone through so much trouble. I just was confused that night and then I sobered up and realized what happened. I want the charges gone." She said.

"Miss Gilmore are you sure, just because you were drunk doesn't mean he didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm positive, now is there a paper I need to fill out or is everything set?" she asked, not at all feeling better about the situation, but hopefully the press wouldn't catch wind of it.

"Just sign here, I'll fill out the information." He told her, giving the sheet of paper over to her. He didn't like what was going on and he knew he was going to watch Dean Forrester whether there were charges or not. "You are aware that the restraining order will be lifted too; there is no evidence of one being necessary?"

"I'm aware," she told him handing the paper and pen back to his. "It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she stood up and offered her hand for him to shake.

"No trouble at all, and if anything else happens don't hesitate to call me, Miss Gilmore. It was wonderful to meet you, and I hope to see you again; under different circumstances of course."

"Of course," Rory smiled and left the office, pulling out her phone.

"Ace, it's only been fifteen minutes, everything okay?"

"Just pick me up, and if possible have some sort of beverage with you, either alcoholic or caffeinated." Rory told him, pressing the down button to the elevator.

"I'm on it, Ace."

-GG-

"What do you mean he's back in town, Luke? He can't be. Rory is finally getting better with the boy thing especially after Dean, she doesn't want another blast from the past." Lorelai was saying into her cell phone. " I know, but couldn't you have told him it wasn't a good idea?" she paused to allow Luke to speak. "Luke he's staying at your apartment of course you could have told him know…oh don't even. You know what, whatever she's a strong girl she'll be tough; but you better warn him of her little army that will be around from now until she leaves. No of course they're not leaving, Logan has basically made the couch his and Finn is here with coffee for the entire house by eight in the morning. Yes I do like this group, they may come from money, but they are good for her. She's always been a little sheltered, but I think this group will help her branch out a bit. And did you see these guys, gosh they're all cuties; I now understand why she spends so much time with Logan. Oh don't pull the protective father Rory is a big girl. Okay I have to go to the Inn is waiting. Love you, hun; are we going out for dinner? I'll meet you at the diner at seven thirty and yes that does mean eight for me, bye." Logan listened to the entire one sided conversation. He was nervous that Jess was back in town and it seemed like for good, but he was very content in Lorelai liking him and his friends, and thinking he's cute.

"Good morning Logan, did you like that I said you were cute? I added that for your benefit." Lorelai said, putting on her jacket to drive to work.

"Thanks, I was wondering do you mind that I'm sleeping on your couch. I mean I could just rent a room at the Inn and actually give you some income." Logan asked, sitting up.

"I think you should stay here. Like I said you're good for Rory, especially now. And as I also said, you're pretty to look at." She winked before walking out of the house, coffee cup in hand.

"You know, you are pretty to look at," Rory told him, sitting on his lap wrapped in her quilt.

"So are you, Ace." Logan kissed her head.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"It's your turn to decide." Logan told her, turning on the TV.

"Hmm. I say we stay here and I give you guys the grand tour." Rory stole the coffee mug that he was lifting to his mouth and took a large sip. "Thanks." She kissed him lightly before handing the cup back.

"Sounds good, the others should be here soon."

"Then I'm going to go get ready." She went to kiss him before standing up. She meant it to be another light one, but he quickly depend it.

"You guys are so cute." Rose said, the entire group had been watching them since Lorelai left, they were in their own little bubble and didn't even notice them walk in and stand in the doorway waiting for acknowledgement.

"And you guys are so annoying," Rory muttered standing up, Logan chuckled and followed Rory to her room, where his clothes were.

"Let's continue," said Logan, shutting the door behind him. He didn't hesitate before pulling Rory up against him, not letting go.

"If you two aren't out here in two minutes we're coming in there after you!" Finn yelled, causing them both to groan.

"I guess we better get ready," Rory said, pulling away slowly.

"What are you talking about? We have two minutes.

"To get dressed, mate!" Finn yelled, listening to through the door.

"Go away, Finny." Logan mocked.

"Get dressed, mate." Logan and Rory regretfully listened; Logan throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, while Rory put on a stone washed mini jean skirt with a white round cut shirt and some flip flops to match.

She and Logan exited her room five minutes later, dressed, hair done, make-up on in Rory's care, and teeth brushed.

-GG-

"Luke six coffees!" Rory yelled, sitting at the biggest table in the nearly empty diner.

"Luke's not here, it's Je-" Jess stopped talking when he saw Rory in front of five other people, Logan's hand in hers. "Hi Rory," Jess said.

"Jess," she greeted, still surprised to see Jess there. Luke had told her he left right after the wedding, but it didn't seem that way.

"So six coffees, is that it?" Jess asked, grabbing six coffee mugs from the shelf below the counter.

"And six donuts," Rory ordered.

"And pie, love, lots and lots of pie." Finn ordered.

"And bacon!" Rose shouted.

"Hmm, toast?" Colin questioned.

"Did you get all that?" Rory asked, knowing her friends were a little fast paced.

"Yeah, I got that." Jess disappeared into the back without another looked and Rory couldn't care less.

"So Ace, after Luke's where too?"

"Hmm, well theirs the candy Shoppe next door that the girls will all love, and Miss Patty's, although you guys already know her. Oh! And there's my home away from home away from home, the book store. And then there's Doose's, we still haven't annoyed Taylor. And of course later we'll go see if anything's playing in the Black White and Read. And of course Al's! I wonder if he's still serving Moroccan…" Rory kept rambling on making a mental check list of places to go.

"Ace, I still have yet to take you on an actual date."

It had been a week since her grandparents vow renewal and she and Logan had barely spent any time together alone, every second something new popped up.

"Hmm. Tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Gilmore?" Logan asked smirking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"No, I'm picking the time for it, you're planning everything else." She told him, smiling.

"Hmm, what should I plan for my first date with Rory Gilmore?" he was pretending to think hard, but he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Well if it involves us being alone, I think it will be great," she leaned in to kiss him, but Jess cut in, putting the coffee in front of everyone.

"You guys really are in your own little world when you're together." Steph pointed out; Rory blushed and Logan smirk, both taking a sip of their coffee.

"Rory, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Jess asked after putting the last plat on the table.

"Um, sure," Rory stood up and pulled down her skirt, looking back at the group while she followed Jess outside.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole wedding thing, and everything, I knew you couldn't leave Yale, you love school. I shouldn't have done that. But I didn't want to really go into that I just wanted to ask if we could be friends. I'm going to be in town for a while, not sure quite how long, but a while and I know you'll be here for the summer so I thought we should be friends."

"Friends sounds good." Rory told him, "But Jess you know I've had a lot of life changing things have happened since I saw you last, well before the wedding. It can't be like before." She told him.

"I know, Rory we're just friends that's all I want."

"Okay, friends."

"Friends," Jess agreed.

"I have to, uh, get back in there. They're all going to attack me with questions the second they can."

"Yeah, um, I figured." He followed her back into the diner and went behind the counter while she went to the attentive table.

"So…?" Steph asked.

"Drink your coffee, Steph." Rory told them taking a sip of her own.

"So I say after we're done here we go to the book store," Rory told them.

It was about twelve thirty when everyone agreed they should have some lunch. They had spent over an hour in the book store looking over the new books Andrew had and then visited Miss Patty's to see the girls practicing their summer ballet dance, and then they visited the inn to see Lorelai for a bit. She of course put them to work for half an hour, but all in all they had a lot of fun together. And Sookie was obsessed with the handsome men chopping vegetables in her kitchen.

They were all walking to Luke's when Rory pulled Logan's hand causing them all to follow her into Doose's.

"Hey Taylor, you know my friends, right? Great, so how've you been? I've just missed you oh so much, is the triple chocolate ice cream at the soda Shoppe still available?" Rory asked walking about the store throwing a bunch of stuff into her hand basket.

"Everything is wonderful Rory; oh speaking of the soda Shoppe I was wondering if you'd be our Ice Cream Queen this year again?"

"I'll see, when's the ceremony thing?" Rory asked still putting things in the basket with her friends waiting by the door for her.

"Not quite sure yet, I'll have to get back to you on that."

"You do tha-" She stopped talking. She was standing with her hand on a mini chocolate chips starring at the person in front of her.

"Hello, Rory."

"Logan!" she called, unable to say anything else.

"Yeah, ace?" Logan said when he caught up to her, he then looked at what she was looking directly at. "Time to go, Ace; did you get everything you wanted?"

"Um, yeah," she followed him. "Taylor!" she yelled since he wasn't at his normal post in the front.

"I'll check you out." Dean said, scanning the items that were in her basket. "So I see you're with him, I told you so." Dean said completely ignoring Logan standing right behind her.

She didn't say anything to him just handed him the black rectangular card with her name on it. "So it is true, you're the newest it girl." Dean said, looking at her name printed on the card.

"I'm not an 'It' girl I'm an heiress to two companies, now if you'll excuse me I have a picnic to attend to. Goodbye Dean." She snatched the card out of his hand and took two of the four bags from the counter.

"See you later, Rory." Dean muttered after she had already left. Logan had grabbed her hand right after they left, each giving a bag to the two other boys with them that Dean barely recognized. He sat there watching them as they made their way over to the green as Rory set down the blanket she borrowed from the inn and then started to put the food out. Logan sat down and Rory sat in his lap kissing him, feeling the smile that arose on both or their faces. Jess and Dean both stood with their noses pressed up against the glass at the couples sitting there in their own little world, ignorant to everyone watching them.

"No way, you mean Sarah refused to marry the Duke, that's going to go over oh so well with her little mommy dearest." Rose laughed along with the others.

"Not only that, William and Harry proposed to her on the same day, saying that 'she was the one' and that 'without her life just isn't the same'; it was like the lines were written by the same person." Rose told them, drinking more of the champagne that was only five ninety-nine Doose's.

"Knowing William and Harry they did, I'm mean its appalling the amount of things they get away with that we just can't." Finn commented.

"Well you have to remember European girls are a lot easier than American girls." Logan reminded him.

"And you would know that from experience, I take it." Rory asked him, looking up at the hazel eyes that she loved so much.

"Um, well, uh…" He didn't know how to answer.

"Don't worry you can answer honestly, it's not like I'm the only girl in your life, I mean at this moment maybe, but in a week it'll be someone else…" Rory regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "And a change of subject, so how is the Duke taking this? I mean that was arranged for him from birth and now he has to find his own girl how heartbreaking."

"Oh now, they'll marry, they'll cheat, and they'll have dozens of illegitimate children that they'll raise and say they're their own." Steph explained.

"Sounds wonderful," she commented, still feeling the awkward tension between Logan and her.

Dean and Jess both watched the couples stand up and clean up the area that they made a mess of the green monster on their backs growled when Logan pulled her close and whispered something in her ear before kissing her neck. They never separated, after she said something back they stayed that close and walked to the soda Shoppe with the biggest smile Dean and Jess had ever seen on Rory's face.

"Back off," Lorelai said as she saw Dean starring at the happy couples going into the soda Shoppe.

"What do you mean?" he asked, scanning the items she got and placing them into the bag.

"She's happy with Logan whether there's a label or not. I don't know what happened with you guys at my wedding, and for some reason Rory won't tell me, but I do know you hurt her both physically and mentally so stay as far away from her as possible or else."

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"Is that what it sounds like?" she countered.

"Don't threaten me, Lorelai, you don't scare me. At all."

"I don't need to, but Logan, Finn, Colin and a really Angry Luke should." Lorelai didn't wait for him to answer she took the bag and walked out of the store without a look back.

So there's chapter sixteen, I know not the best, but until the school year starts these will be filler chapters, I don't like it anymore than you do, so I'll try to make them short and sweet and fast. I want the school chapters to be up by March twelfth (I have CAPT [school aptitude testing] until then so I'll be sort of busy, but plan to write still) now please help me with my deadline by reviewing please!

Answer!-: _Favorite episode for Gilmore Girls?_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Don't worry, I didn't forget about the story this time, it just took some time to write, and there were tid bits of drama going on, so I couldn't focus!

My favorite Gilmore Girls episode would have to be the season five, episode eight The Party's Over; yeah it is also the first chapter to this story. Coincidence? I think not!

I realized something while I was going over my notes for this story, and me being me, I was cross checking them with the stiff I had already written because when I'm kind of a organized freak when it comes to school work and things that are important to me. So I was checking out my notes because as you will read this is a very society-based chapter and I needed the information on each of the characters present, well when I was checking to see how much Rory inherited I found out I only wrote million for the inheritance, but really it's supposed to be billion. So remember, Rory inherited one-hundred and eighty-five BILLION dollars, not million. Yeah, she's freaking rich and all, but I need it to be a large amount for this story, and I need it to be more than Logan. Yeah, girl power and all. But Logan has a more important name, so whatever. So what have we learned from this? I am an organized freak and Rory has one-hundred and eighty-five billion dollars. Got it? Good!

So I have a feeling you're going to hate me after this chapter since well you were expecting the date to be in this one, and well technically it's not. Don't worry, you'll find out what happened maybe soon, maybe not. I haven't fully decided yet. I actually started writing the date and everything at first, but for some reason it wasn't coming out the way it should. And I just couldn't decide how to write it all. The date should be long and full of detail and conversation, but was coming out all jumbled up and quick, so I think either I'm going to change what I had in mind for the date or keep trying to write it. But it will be in this story, but as a flashback, and don't worry many more Logan/Rory dates to come I just think the very first date should be a little different than all the rest. And no, it is not at a restaurant and will never be. I don't think Rory would want her first date with Logan at a restaurant that Logan has probably brought many girls to. Okay since no one probably will read this, I want you to review with the color of your shirt it you do read this, and of course the two questions I need answers for.

Now remember vote for the LDB question for a bit longer, it's important!

Next question: _Logan and Dean fight or Luke and Dean fight?

* * *

_

Chapter Seventeen-July Eleventh, two thousand and ten.

"What do you mean no details?" The three girls shouted at the gleeful brunette standing before them. Rory decided that Rose, Steph, Lorelai all needed a shopping spree, well more Lorelai than the rest since they had been on Rodeo drive less than two weeks prior. Rory decided that going through the little shops on Route one in New Haven would be the best for everyone. So Rory parked her prius full of girls on the side of the street and walked towards the long line of shops that awaited them.

"Exactly how it sounds, the date that Logan took me on last night will stay between Logan and I and that is all." Rory told them, looking through a rack of ball gowns. Her grandmother had called her while she was on said date and told her that she was to meet her with a date in London by Thursday evening and that she needed three ball gowns and other semi-formal clothes. When Rory tried to ask why she received the dial tone. "This, or the Valentino dress I got in LA?" Rory asked holding up a blue Armani silk gown. (Valentino: ./_ocAewsft-zU/TIaSswhHZ4I/AAAAAAAAB-E/Gwr4xXfj8Uc/s400/Valentino+ Armani: .com/images/products/04/229/0406/0422904068328/0422904068328R_ASTL_)

"I think you should get it, but definitely wear the Valentino, I mean you'll probably meet him; it'd make a great impression if you're wearing one of his favorite creations, you know he only made ten of those. One stays with him, at his home, one was sent to his mother, and the others were sent to stores. It was fate that you got that dress. Did you show Lorelai? Oh my gosh it looked amazing, seriously, when she tried that thing on even I was thinking about changing my sexual orientation, I mean god you looked hot. You have to bring Logan as your date, you are bringing him right?" Steph moved a mile a minute and Rory almost wanted to change back to the topic of their date, but knew she couldn't, for that would be the biggest mistake she could ever make.

"Oh, crap, I forgot to ask. I was thinking that you guys could all come out with me, yes, mother including you. We'll spend the weekend in London, go shopping again no doubt; go site seeing and all that then I can meet up with grandma see what she wants and why I need so much formal attire while you get to have fun in London." Rory told them, examining some more dresses while watching their faces.

"Including the boys right, Colin, Finn, Logan and of course Luke for Lorelai?" Rose asked handing the women that was setting things up in the changing room for them a few dresses.

"Yes, of course; how would we be able to live without our men?" Rory joked, "But is that a yes?" Rory was hoping they would, she wouldn't be able to spend an entire weekend without them, they were her family.

"Of course," Squealed the happy girls. "I mean, I'll have to talk to Luke and see if I can get time off, but that sounds fun." Lorelai told her.

They followed the harsh looking women to the dressing rooms, each grabbing a flute of champagne before entering the room designated for each. They were all trying on ball gowns, Lorelai's were just for kicks, little did she know Rory was going to make her buy at least one.

"So Rory, you never did tell us about the date…" trailed Lorelai.

"Yeah, Ror, spill," Steph said, but it was muffled partly from putting on one of her many dresses that she picked out.

"I already told you, Logan and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone anything of our first date; so no, I will not 'spill'," Rory told them while attempting to zip up the side of the dress.

"Must have been some date!" Lorelai exclaimed, hoping that when they were alone Rory would tell her.

"Oh it was, mom, it was," Rory said joining them in the mirrors examining themselves.

"Come on, kid! I'm already spoken for, I have to live vicariously through you. Luke won't take me on dates that will probably cost thousands of dollars, we're already married. You have Logan, I need this information! Please!" said Lorelai, tugging on her daughter's arm while Rory tried to walk back to the dressing room.

"No, in time, either after Logan and I have ended, if we do, or if we're married, I will tell you all of our spectacular first date that has by far out matched the other's by an immense amount."

"You are really enjoying those big words, aren't you?" Rose joked, walking back to her dressing room.

"Very much so," Rory said, finally wiggling away from Lorelai.

"Dream killer!" Lorelai yelled at Rory's closed curtain.

"Dog killer!" Rory yelled back.

Lorelai gasped at her daughter, although only Rory heard her.

"I think that I should probably stop spending money…" Rory concluded trying to fit everything she had bought into her already full closet. They had spent a few hours shopping, and Rory bought something for Lorelai at almost every shop.

Her and Logan had the house to themselves since Rose and Steph made the boys take them out to dinner and Luke and Lorelai went to a movie.

"Or I'll buy you a bigger closet," Logan told her, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't think you can buy me a bigger closet, but I'm sure you'll try," she told him.

"I'll just take out your bathroom and you'll have to share with Lorelai," Logan joked.

"How cruel; why would you ever torture me like that?"

"Well considering you're torturing me right now with those short shorts I think we'll be even, Ace," Logan told her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Rory deepened the kiss and pushed him backs so she was lying on top of him; she enjoyed the power she had over him and planned to use it to her advantage.

"So Logan," she said in between kisses.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"So," kiss "I was" kiss "Wondering," kiss "if you'd" kiss "Like" kiss "to go" kiss "to the" kiss "ball with me" she finished and kissed in with as much force she had, knowing he'd be putty in her hands.

"Will there be society people there?" Logan asked before kissing her again.

"Logan, my grandparents are making me go, do you think there will be society people there?" she stated sarcastically. Ever since Rory was named heiress she knew that she'd have to attend many of their parties and she knew that Emily, along with Francine now, would turn Rory into the next top socialite in no time.

"If I don't go how mad will you be?" Logan asked, although he had already made the decision to go, he was convinced that a week without Rory would kill him.

"I won't be mad," she told him, but she started to get up. "I just want you to go, its okay if you don't want to. I'll just get Finn or Colin to escort me to whatever it is that I'm going to." She walked to the kitchen and started pouring coffee, with him right behind her. She had to admit, she was disappointed that Logan didn't want to go, but she couldn't blame him the society parties can get dull, and she wasn't going to be the best company with Emily and Francine around.

"Ace, I was only joking; of course I'll go. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He turned her around and kissed her, hard. So hard, actually that she dropped her coffee mug and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they started to inch their way back to the bedroom, never breaking, the door slammed open, and Finn's voice filled their ears.

"Hello, hello, hello, loves, where art thou, my loveliest of the lovers, loves?" Finn called, with an open and half empty bottle of tequila in hand.

Rory and Logan groaned in unison, but broke apart, well at least their mouths.

"In here," Logan shouted back, he walked over to the spill that was on the floor and mouthed to Rory, "let's make Finn clean it up." Rory nodded in response and went to her bedroom to grab her laptop.

"Hello mate, where is the lovely Reporter Girl, you know she is the only girl that I met while drunk and remember," Finn said causing Rory to let out a large laugh, before walking to the living room where the other three were.

"Why did she laugh in my face?" asked Finn, pointing to the now empty hallway.

"Because you spilled your coffee," Logan told him, throwing the mop at him while joining Rory and the others.

"What?" Finn asked to the empty space in the kitchen, he looked at the mop then the luke warm coffee on the ground. After a second he decided that Logan was right, he had probably spilled his coffee and now had to clean it up.

-GG-

July Fifteenth, Two-thousand and Ten

"Grandma, Granny!" Rory greeted, kissing both on the cheek. Logan and the other's were behind her and each greeted them similarly, all being very well acquainted, after all they were all in the social scene.

Rory had quickly learned that in New England the life a socialite was a lot like the life of a Hollywood actor's. They were followed constantly, rarely had free time, had to act as much as possible, and had more connections than a human being would ever believe. Also like Hollywood, there were two major classes: New money and Old money; Old money being like the stars, the leading roles in major productions, new money being similar to those unheard of roles. Old money very rarely associated with New money and when they did it was a tight forced conversation; of course the Old money always filled it full of hidden implications that no one could or would point out at the risk of being thrown out of the lovely little world that everyone wanted to join, but very few ever could. Rory wasn't very happy about joining that world, but if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? So Rory would happily join that world that her mother had distanced her from in the beginning, but if Emily wanted something, Emily got it. Emily wanted her perfect little socialite daughter and if she couldn't get that she'd get the next best thing, or maybe even better, her granddaughter.

"Rory I wasn't aware you were bringing everyone, you should have told me. I should call Lizzy and see if she's okay with a few extra's staying in Buckingham, although I doubt she'd even notice with a palace the size of hers. Goodness, that women has it made." Emily said to Francine.

"Wait, Lizzy as in queen Elizabeth?" Rose squealed.

"Yes, my dear, Queen Elizabeth the second wanted to meet the heiress to the Gilmore-Hayden fortune so we called Rory in as soon as possible." Francine explained. "Now, deary's, where is your luggage?"

"You're…you're kidding right? I'm meeting the queen?" Rory stuttered.

"Yes, and I must say Hanry is quite excited too; Prince Charles is hoping something will develop, but I already explained you are being courted my Mr. Huntzberger and are not at all interested." Emily told her, repressing the smile that wanted to show when she said that Logan was courting Rory.

"Well I don't know; if Henry is interested I might have to escape Logan and run off with him." Rory joked, noticing the jealousy that arose in Logan when she said that. "Although, you Logan Huntzberger are probably much better in bed," whispered Rory into Logan's ear.

"Probably?" Logan scoffed.

"Maybe I'll find out for sure," Rory told him, with a wink.

"You wouldn't dare," Logan said, pulling her closer to him as they walked to the luggage carousel.

Meanwhile Emily and Francine were watching the two exchange words and looks.

"You know what would be fun," Emily asked, making sure no one, but Francine could hear her. "If we invited all their parents; I mean, we'll have to talk to Lizzy, but knowing her she wanted to invite them anyways. I say that as soon as we get back we find her and talk to her about all these changes if it's okay, we'll call everyone and send the jet to pick them up and bring them over." A giddy Emily told Francine who had the same devious glint in her eye.

"But what about the Astor's and the Vanderbilt's being enemies and all?" Francine asked.

"Oh, Fran, I think we'll be able to keep them at a distance for three days, after all there will be Shira, Ariane, Peggy and ourselves to keep Louise and Gloria away from each other."

"Sounds wonderful, I'm sure Liz will think the idea is pure genius, don't you Emily?"

"Of course she will," Emily agreed. "Okay, kids, did you get everything or are we still waiting for more?"

"I think we have everything, grandma, are there two limos or are we fitting it one?" Rory asked, picking up her duffle bag from the ground.

"There are two of course, Lorelai and Luke will join us in our limo, and you six will take the other limo." Emily explained leading them to the two stretch limos that had the doors opened to let them in. They each dropped their bags by the trunk and got in.

"She's planning something," Rory told them accepting the flute of champagne from Finn.

"What do you mean, Ace?"

"I mean my grandparents are planning something, something evil. We all have to on our very best behavior this weekend; Colin and Steph you guys better stop the couple stuff for a bit, you're parents would murder you before letting you two date." Rory told them. "And Finn and Rose you can't randomly make out nor can you leave each other's room in the morning like you usually do. They only know that Logan and I are 'dating' so be careful. And watch it, Emily, although she seems innocent at first, knows how to hide and plan at the same time better than any of your mothers put together. She's evil and will surprise you when you never thought she could." Rory told them before taking the entire flute in my gulp and held out of her glass to be refilled.

"Damn our society parents," Steph said, cuddling close to Colin since it was one of the few times they could.

"But just think, since we're all staying at the palace you'll probably get to join us at whatever shindig Logan and I are being forced to go, I hope you brought the proper attire," Rory told them, the same glint entering her eyes as her grandparents.

-GG-

"Oh my god, Rory you look amazing!" Emily cooed. "Oh Logan is going to be a very happy man tonight."

"Grandma!" said a very surprised Rory. She was wearing the Valentino dress; it had two layers, the bottom layer was white, then there was a black layer of lace, with a black, lace bow in the front. It had a slight sweetheart neckline and went passed her feet, covering the Jimmy-choo heels she was wearing.

"She's right, Ror, you do look amazing," Lorelai said, walking into the sitting room that joined the girls room together. Lorelai was wearing a brown Chanel dress, with ruffles, starting at the waist and flowing down. (.com/images?q=tbn:)

"And so do you, I wonder who could've picked out and bought that dress for you, they have fabulous taste, please send that message to them," Rory joked, referring to the argument they had at the store.

_ "But it's brown!" Lorelai complained._

_ "But it's gorgeous!" _retorted Rory.

"B_rown!"_

_ "Go try it on, or I'll never ever tell you about the date!" Rory told her pointing towards the dressing rooms._

_ "Mean!" Lorelai shouted, but walked off._

"Har-har-har, very funny." Lorelai told her, putting on the earrings that Rory bought to match the dress for Lorelai.

"Goodness, we are hot!" Steph said walking out in a red dress that was tight around the ankles, but had a train that flared out. (.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRD5cyQD6hZAxXC-P2K_)

"I must agree!" said Rose, right behind Steph in a navy blue, one shoulder Prada dress. (.com/images?q=tbn:-ywgFCYtdA)

"Don't we always, ladies?" Rory asked. Then she notices, "Grandma aren't you getting ready, it starts in just a few minutes?" Rory asked.

"Francine and I are going to go down a little later, Richard isn't here quite yet and she wanted to keep me company until he arrives."

"Okay, well we should go find the boys then, we'll see you when you get down there," Rory said, awkwardly hugging her grandmother in the large dress.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, Rory quickly opened it to reveal the four boys, all in tux's with their hair jelled, all except Luke, his hair looked like it usually did.

"We were just going to find you," Rory told them, kissing Logan's cheek.

"Then you're ready I take it," Logan asked, Rory nodded, suppressing the laugh that tried to escape, Logan saw the smile that crept onto her face and winked. He stuck his arm out, offering to escort her and she accepted it, the other boys did the same, following the power couple out of the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, is that? No way, that is! Lorelai!" someone yelled once they entered the crowded ball room.

"Cousin Nancy, I haven't seen you in, what twenty years?" Lorelai said, hugging the dark hair women back.

"The last time I saw you, you were carrying this one," she pointed to Rory, "in your stomach and were swearing like a sailor in front of everyone. Do you remember your mother's face when you said 'son of a bitch' in front of the Anuty Lizzy, I thought she had an aneurism." The women said, with a deep English accent.

"Oh, I remember that face very well; it is burned in my memory, I have to say it was my favorite. Oh, Nancy, I forgot to introduce you to everyone. Nancy this is my husband Luke and my daughter Rory, well Lorelai, but we call her Rory and her friends Logan, Stephanie, Colin, Rose and Finn. And yes, they are all from Hartford society." Lorelai told her.

"You're married, let me see the rock!" she squealed. When they were children they were pretty much best friends, they spent summers at each other's mansions, or went to camp together, they tried to be together as much as they could, but as they got older they had more responsibilities and less time to see each other.

Lorelai held up her left hand and Nancy let out another squeal, "That's a nice rock, Luke you have perfect taste, and remember if you ever leave her, I'm willing to do anything for a ring like that." Nancy half joked.

"Oh no, I'm keeping this ring forever, married or not." Lorelai half joked back.

Back in the room, Emily started putting on her light pink Kate Spade dress, and Francine was waiting for their other guests to arrive. Francine was wearing a black Marc Jacob's dress with a gold strip starting at the hip and flaring to the bottom. (Emily: .com/images?q=tbn:_-ApFIDQqjHqskNjDess4sJ-B Francine: .com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/dr-ad02055_)

"Fran, you look just darling!" Emily said, walking out to meet her.

"As do you, Emily; new dress?" Fran asked, putting down the folder that she was holding. She was reading all the articles that were written about Rory making sure there wasn't anything in them that could get her into some trouble.

"Oh, you know me and Kate Spade…and Chanel…and Prada…and Burberry…and everything that has to do with shopping," Emily joked. "Now where are they, they were supposed to be here by now, I hate being late for things."

"Well they had to change into their gowns, I'm sure they're almost here, don't worry. Just think of the faces evryone's going to have when the top of the New England Elite join together in London with the queen, oh by the way, us girls are invited to breakfast with the queen in the garden tomorrow." Fran told her.

"This is going to be a great way to bring our young Rory into society, with everyone who is anyone together; and just think of Shira's face when she see's Logan's arm around Rory as we've always hoped!"

"Did you tell Rory about the…" But Francine was cut off by a knock on the door. Fran quickly opened it revealing the four girls clad in well-known designer ball gowns and priceless jewelry as every female was at the ball.

"Are you girls ready for some fun? Let's go surprise our lovely children!" Shira joked, loving the idea of surprising her young son.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Louise, Colin's mother, said.

"They're going to be priceless, oh! Someone grab a camera." Ariane said with her Australian accents.

"Already set, Ariane!" Emily told Finn's mother.

"How much do you think they'll want to kill themselves?" Rosemary's mother, Peggy, asked.

"Let's go find out!" Gloria said, walking out of the room, with Francine and Emily right behind laughing at the girl's exchanges. Steph's mother hated Louise and they had spent the entire flight staring each other down.

"Mom!" Five out of the six Yale students said under their breath. No one could miss the seven women walk in together, will smirks on each of their faces.

"Told you," Rory whispered in Logan's ear, before walking up to the group of women. "Grandma, Granny was this your idea?" Rory smiled, loving that she didn't have anyone show up that was unexpected.

"Well of course, my dear, we just thought if you're going to have your family around, why not have theirs too, it's only fair after all. And Elizabeth loved the idea, and missed us all together so much she sent her jet out there to pick them up. The men will be here tomorrow," Fran told her.

"Well I couldn't be happier," Rory smiled.

"Rory you know Shira of course, this is Gloria Vanderbilt, Ariane Rothschild, Margret Rockefeller, and Donelda DuPont-Astor." Emily introduced while they shook each other's hand.

"Call me Peggy, I haven't been called Margret in years." Rose's mother said.

"And call me Louise, I hate my first name so I use my middle name," Colin's mother told Rory.

"Nice to meet you all, you children are probably the best friends I've ever had, speaking of, I'm going to go get them so they aren't being rude," Rory told them, smiling at them then walked to the group trying to stay hidden in the corner.

"You're parents seem great," Rory said, taking Logan's flute of champagne. "Now come on, I told them I'd bring you back with me, Colin and Steph your parents know you're friends, right?" Rory asked, hoping so or else some drama was going to go down.

"Of course, actually they said that we could be friends from the beginning since my mother is actually a DuPont, not an Astor. It's really her mother and my father that hate each other more than life so they're okay with us being friends," Colin explained.

"Great, let's go. And yes, Logan, you will come with us and be nice you everyone," Rory said, stressing the word everyone. She grabbed his hand, pulling him along with everyone. Once they reached the group of gossiping women, Logan pulled her close against him, seeing the sparkle in his mother's, Emily's, and Francine Hayden's eye; and he was sure there was one in his too.

"Logan, you're looking happy," Shira commented seeing the smile on her son's face that was very rarely there in her presence.

"What can I say, alcohol will do that to a man," said Logan causing Rory to hit his stomach with a tight smile on her face.

"Oh I'm not so sure it's the alcohol," Shira noticed the way Logan was staring at the girl in his arms and she knew that Emily and her would spend the entire next day planning the wedding.

"Mom…" Logan warned, not wanting the conversation to head in the direction he knew it would.

"Shira, I heard you redid the garden, I would love to see it sometime." Rory said to Shira, giving Logan a warning look.

"Sounds wonderful once you get back to the states I'll call and arrange a meeting." Shira smiled, looking over to Emily and Francine giving them an approving smile. When Shira first met Rory she wasn't at all like a proper society girl, but now she was making progress, mainly because Emily spent two hours trying to teach her how to act like a proper women of society.

"Great, well I'm sorry to pull Logan away, but I think I see my mother looking for us. I'll be sure to find you ladies later," Rory waved at the group, leaving a helpless looking Colin and Stephanie with their parents since Rose and Finn already separated from the large group.

"Emily, she is wonderful, why can't I get my daughter to act like that." Peggy joked.

"She is, and she knows how to deface problems, goodness she's going to be nice to have around when the men are here," Louise joked.

"Gloria, you and John need to calm the waters for the weekend, I don't want to have to break up the fight like I did last time," Emily whispered, making sure Louise couldn't hear. Although the girls allowed the children to play nice, there was no way Gloria and Louise could ever be friends, after all Louise had to stick by her husband no matter what and if John Jacob Astor the fifth hate Gloria Vanderbilt then she did too.

"Don't worry, Emily, I won't start anything as long as he doesn't start anything," Gloria told her. "Now Steph, why don't you go talk to Prince Harry, he's single, right? And you two have know each other for quite some time now." Gloria had been pushing Steph to settle down quickly, but Steph didn't like anyone her mother picked out, mainly because Colin was the only one she wanted and Gloria would never choose an Astor to be a part of her family.

"Okay mother, sounds fun; goodbye ladies and Colin." Steph said looking for a familiar face to save her, grabbing two flutes and swallowed them both. She passed Rory, Logan, Lorelai and Luke giving them all a pleading face to save her, knowing her mother was watching where walked.

"Steph!" Rory called, waving for her to come over, she gave her a thankful smile and gladly walked over.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Steph said hugging Rory really tight.

"Stephanie Vanderbilt I was hoping you'd be here," a think English accent stated, Steph turned around to see Price Henry, better known as Harry standing behind her. Harry and her had a fling about a year prior and Stephanie ended it as soon as she could. The only reason she let it get as far as it did was because Colin started dating another bottle blonde bimbo that she hated.

"Harry, I was actually going to look for you before Rory called me over. Rory, Lorelai, Luke this is Prince Henry or Harry as everyone calls him. Harry, this is Rory and Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes, Lorelai's husband. You already know Logan of course." Steph introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, Rory as in Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the new socialite in training," Rory joked.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, Lizzy wants you meet you," Harry told her.

"Yeah, I still have yet to meet her," Rory said.

"Ace, my mother is giving me that look, I'll be back in a few minutes," Logan whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek.

"Steph go find Colin, he's going insane in the corner," Rory said noticing the dark haired twenty-one year old in the corner drinking champagne like they're shots of water.

"Oh no, I swear they better get over there stupid, petty little problems…" Steph trailed off as she quickly walked over to Colin.

"Sweetie, Luke and I are going to go greet the queen, if she even remembers me; like Nancy said the last time I was here I had you in my stomach." Lorelai said.

"If Nancy was correct about your statement in front of the queen, I'm sure she'll remember you." Rory told her.

"Oh it's true, very true. I'll find you later. Nice meeting you Harry, although I think I met you when you were six or seven." Lorelai waved as they walked towards the long line of people waiting to greet the queen.

"So, Ms. Gilmore would you care to dance?" Harry asked her.

"I would love to, but I am warning you I haven't been dancing long." Not long at all, actually, only Logan and Emily teaching her in the past week or so.

"As long as you don't break any of my toes, I think we will be okay," Harry offered his arm and escorted them to the dance floor, where everyone was waltzing. Harry, put his hand on her waist and raised his other hand to grasp hers; Rory put her hand on his shoulder and grasped his open hand. They followed the beat to the dance, laughing each time Rory messed up. Harry and her were playing twenty questions, the clean version. Rory always explaining the weird answers she had, and Harry finding her funnier than any other girl he's met.

"Do you know where Rory is, I haven't seen her since I talked to my mother?" Logan asked Lorelai.

"She's dancing with Harry," Lorelai said, nodding towards the laughing couple on the dance floor. Logan's best friend, the green monster known as Jealousy, waved at him when he saw them. "Don't worry, she's dying over there, her fake laugh has been in place since she met him," Lorelai said noticing the look on his face like someone just slapped him, which metaphorically they did.

"I know," he said, walking off to find Colin or Finn or anyone recognizable to him.

Lorelai automatically left the seat she was sitting in and walked up to Rory and Harry, "Sweetie go find Logan I think his mother said something wrong, he doesn't seem himself."

"Oh no, I shouldn't have let him talk to her by himself, excuse me Harry, this has been wonderful, but I have to find Logan," Rory smiled then looked for the blonde Adonis that she could say escorted her to a ball. She looked throughout the ball room, asking her friends and their parents if they had seen him but none had since he left Shira. Rory automatically felt scared he had found another girl there, but she knew he wouldn't so that to her. She finally found him outside, on a couch in the sitting room that was across from the ball room.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear from behind him.

"Hi," he said turning around to see her. She kissed him lightly, then walked around to sit with him on the couch.

"I was looking for you everywhere, no one knew where you were," Rory said.

"I looked for you too," Logan told her.

"I was dancing with Harry."

"I know."

"Logan, are you okay, you don't seem yourself?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Just my mother…" 'and the fact that I want to tell you how I feel, but am too scared of commitment' he finished the statement in his head.

"What'd she say?"

"Just that my father wants to sit down with me and talk to me about will happen next year after I graduate and shit, the usual stuff."

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for my grandmother's they wouldn't even be here; I'm really sorry," she told him, leaning against him.

"You didn't ask them to invite our families, don't worry, I can handle it." He told her putting his around her shoulder.

"I'm still sorry," she leaned up and kissed him, not meaning for it to last long, but Logan didn't want to let go.

"Glad someone's finally using this room," an old woman said walking in. Rory noticed the crown and dark blue sash she wore over a white shiny dress and she immediately pulled away from Logan.

"Oh my gosh," escaped Rory's mouth realizing the first time she met the Queen of England she was making out with her not-boyfriend.

"Close your mouth dear, there may not be flies in this place, but I'm sure a dust collection would not taste good," the women said, sitting on one of the sitting chairs that sat perpendicular to the couch.

"Hello aunt Liz, how have you been?" Logan asked, she was his third cousin or something, but he just called her his aunt, it was easier.

"I've been fine, I haven't seen you in almost a year. Still handling your parent's well I see."

"As well as I can, Aunt Liz, this is Lorelai Gilmore better known as Rory," Logan introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Rory, I'm sure Emily and Francine have already told you, I've been wanting to meet you, you see when I saw the picture in the tabloid announcing you as the heiress of such a large fortune I was surprised, you do know who Queen Victoria is, correct?"

"Isn't that your great, great, great grandmother?" Rory asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, that would be my great, great, great grandmother. Well you see, you look exactly like her when she was your age, right down to the bright color of your eyes; I'm sure you also have bambi eyes that will get you anything and everything you want." Rory was surprised that the Queen spoke like she was normal and not a queen at all.

"Oh she has those eyes alright," Logan said. "She's gotten me to do pretty much everything she asks."

"It's a gift," Rory joked.

"Or a curse," Logan joked back.

"I have to agree with Rory, if she can get even you to do anything it has to be a gift." The queen said.

"So how exactly am I related to you? I mean, right after I found out I of course Googled it, but I couldn't find much." Rory asked.

"Well you see, my great, great grandfather's sister married your great, great, great grandfather, so somehow I am your third cousin twice removed, I believe." She explained.

"But I though Louise never married," Rory said.

"It was the most secret of marriages, she married and they moved to Canada once she became pregnant, when she was forced to come back to England, he took the child and raised it, her visiting every few months."

"Why'd they keep it such a secret?" Rory was intrigued to learn about her family history.

"No one really knows for sure, of course there are stories. I think that Louise was such a strong, independent women she didn't want anyone to see her through a man, since John was one of the richest men in America. Also, I think that she couldn't spend a long amount of time away from England, nine months almost killed her."

"Wow, I must say I love our family scandals." Rory joked.

"Oh you'd be surprised at the amount there are, but I'm sure either Stephanie Vanderbilt or Rosemary Rockefeller will gladly fill you in on the many indiscretions this family has."

"Oh no doubt, those two love to gossip almost as much as Finn."

"Only when he's drunk, dear, only when he's drunk," the queen said.

"Which is of course all the time," Logan joined in on the fun of insulting his best friend.

"Oh Rory there you are, oh and Lizzy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Some of my friends and such wanted to meet her, but if you're still talking I'll just wait."

"Oh no, Emily we were just catching up, if you need her then take her, she's all yours." The queen smiled.

"Ace, I'll meet you out there," Logan whispered kissing her lightly.

"Okay, have fun with our cousin, is that weird?" Rory asked, but Emily gave her a disapproving glance before nodding to her friends that it will only be a minute.

"No, now go meet people," Logan pushed her towards her grandmother smiling.

"Does she know?" Logan's aunt asked once Rory was out of sight.

"What do mean?" Logan asked, caught off guard.

"Does she know that you love her?" Logan was taken aback by his aunt's blunt statement, but he shouldn't have. To her family and close friends, she was a candid, outgoing person; to the press she was a well-spoken, respectful, leader who took care of her country.

"I wouldn't say I love her…" Logan said, although he had a feeling that love was the only way to describe his feelings for her. But he couldn't love her, they weren't even together and she was his first relationship that he actually had feelings for. It was too soon, and it was too new.

"I would," she stated simply, looking at Logan. He had a slight blush in his cheeks, something she hadn't seen since he was a young toddler, and not a devious little miscreant. She then thought about Rory, she knew Rory was a bright young women, a women who was ready for any journey that her life may take. She knew that Rory was very outspoken when she wasn't in her "I'm a high class socialite" mode, and that when she was debating there was no chance of losing, or so she thought. Logan was the only exception to this rule; just like Rory was the only exception to, actually, many of his rules, like the blushing one. He never blushed, not even slightly, yet when she was mentioned his cheeks were bright red.

"Why? We haven't even been going out for a very long, technically two weeks, but we've only had, well two dates, this being the second."

"You didn't see the look you were giving her?" she paused for a second thinking about his other statement. "How long have you known her?" she asked, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"The first day of my first semester last year," he told her, remembering there very first encounter, that lead to the second one. The second meeting was his favorite of the two, he loved how he so easily flustered her, and yet she easily flustered him. He was also thinking about the looks that he apparently was giving her. What Elizabeth right? Was he giving her a different look than what he usually gives girls?

"That's enough time for you to develop feelings of love, Logan."

"Okay, say that you're right, say that I love her, she most definitely doesn't feel the same way."

"You're wrong…"

"How would you know?" Logan was giving her a little bit of an attitude, he didn't like when people got his hopes up and then they come crushing down, although he was used to it since his father did it all the time as a child.

"You didn't see the look she was giving you." With that the queen gracefully got up and left the room, leaving a deep in thought Logan behind.

* * *

So who do you want to fight, Luke and Dean or Logan and Dean? Because trust me, there will be a very big fight.

Don't forget about my other question about Rory and the LBD, I need to know whether she's in or out.

Okay, so how was the chapter, good, bad, stupid, unrealistic, what? REVIEW.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I have no excuses for this wait, it's been over a year, and I know I have lost many of my followers, but I just gave up writing for awhile, I got a little hate on this story, and on another one, that isn't on FanFiction, and I just felt the need to stop for a bit, but I'm back, and better than ever, with new ideas to be presented.

To those who think that the characters in this story are very different from the television show, you're absolutely right, but this is my plot, not your's, and not the Gilmore Girls plot, it's mine. Of course they own the characters, and several of the chapter's have quotes in them, but I pay them credit where credit is need. This has been my idea to change the plot of the show and if you don't agree with the angle I've take it, stop reading because I would like to please myself in writing this, and finish it for those who would actually like to read it.

So without further ado...

Chapter Eighteen- July Sixteenth, Two-thousand and Ten

"They do look wonderful together, I must say I have never seen Logan so happy without some sort of alcoholic substance in his hand," Shira joked, sitting with the girls, including the queen, at breakfast.

"He did look quite happy, and Rory I thought she was glowing with Logan's arms around her." Emily joined Shira in discussion of the two love birds from the previous night.

"Now ladies, you have to remember they aren't together yet. Logan told me last night that they are just, and he stressed the word just, dating. He's not sure if he wants to take the next step so do hold off on the wedding announcements until they're official," Elizabeth said, then joined the girls in the round of laughter.

There was a secret in their little society group, once that would soon be known to the rest of the word.

"Oh please, Lizzy, did you see Logan last night. When Harry even looked at her goodness I was waiting for a fight to break out. Logan really needs to tone down the jealousy. She is a beautiful young women; he needs to either make things official or end them because he won't be the only guy in her life soon," Gloria said, saying probably the largest statement she had said the entire weekend.

"I told him to just tell her how he feels, but we all know Logan. He'll take his time and probably go insane before deciding to put both of them out of their misery and tell the young lady. By the way, Emily, she is simply amazing. And I was correct, she is more like Queen Victoria than anyone in the family. According to Logan, her bambi eyes are a curse," Elizabeth joked to the girls.

"Oh, Logan hasn't even seen the worst of it, I'm sure. That girl will be like her mother at times, but don't worry, she knows how to conduct herself a little better than Lorelai, and Liz I am still sorry for that whole debacle when she was pregnant with Rory. Goodness where she got that sailor's mouth is beyond me," Emily stated.

"Oh, as always, it's quite alright. It was different from everything I've seen, and like every Gilmore Girl she made a very large impression."

"So ladies, who's downfall are we plotting today?" Lorelai joked, walking up to the patio table that the eight women were sitting at. As Lorelai walked up, a butler carried a chair up for her to sit down with the women.

"Now Lorelai really? We don't plot downfalls…"

"No, the women do that for themselves. No, no we plan gracious little get together's where we simply warn the women what we are aware of and that just takes a little slip to the right people before everything is public," Peggy joked. Lorelai laughed along, pretending to not see the evil in their eyes. She had to hold back the eye roll that tried to escape with every proper word that flowed out of the woman. Even their laughs were proper and quiet, of course covered with their napkin because no one can ever see your teeth in this world ever! Lorelai pictured herself doing that fake mockery face that her mother knew better than Lorelai's smile.

"Oh stop it, you're making us sound more evil than we actually are," Ariane said with her thick Australian accent that matched Finn down to the cute little smirk that acted as their family's smile.

"So you're saying we don't invite the newbie's over for tea and then mercously mock them about their past endeavors?" Louise asked.

"Well of course we do…" Ariane said. "Maybe we are that evil…" the women all joined in a fit of giggles, Elizabeth, much like Lorelai's, were always forced and tiresome. She did enjoy a good gossip, but the seven women became too much after an hour or two.

"So mom, what colors do you think for Rory's wedding?" Lorelai coolly asked, knowing that that was actually what she interrupted between Shira and Emily.

"Oh lilac and aqua of course," Shira answered for Emily without thinking; she realized what she did when Emily gave a slight nudge, or kick as most people would call it, under the table. "I mean, that's what Honor and Josh are planning, not Logan, sorry I've just been asked that question so often I answer without thinking." Shira fixed her mistake as best she could, but no one at the table was fooled, mainly because Honor and Josh were having a late fall wedding, lilac and aqua were summer colors through and through.

"Right…" Lorelai said, holding out the word a few extra syllables.

"Good morning ladies, how is brunch going?" Rory asked, distracting the women from Lorelai's obvious rude connotation.

"Oh it's going perfectly, I've missed gossiping with Elizabeth," Emily answered, smiling at her very socially acceptable looking granddaughter. Oh if only Emily knew she had just returned from a long night spent in Logan's bed, and floor.

"Oh no, who's the next little 'tea' going to be for?" Rory was very much aware of their little tea parties with the new wealthy wives that recently join Connecticut society.

"Next Thursday is the Lucy Johnson, goodness that woman is annoying. She pretends to be from the south, with her fake little accent. You know what, Rory, you should join us. It will be fun to watch and nice for me to teach you how to…influence the women in society, after all you're in it now." Francine said, trying to steer away from the word manipulate, but everyone knew that's what she meant.

"Um, I think I'll take a rain check. I want to settle more into being a socialite, then learn how to dictate the world around me, gran." Rory explained, hoping no one would take her statement as an insult, she let out a breath when laughter erupted through the women, giving her mother an odd look when they did. Lorelai returned the look quickly and once again held back an eye roll.

-GG-

"Welcome everyone to this lovely ball in honor of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, a wonderful, smart, young woman, who I've come to see is a great addition to society," the Queen announced as Rory walked down a grand stair way with Logan escorting her. "A toast to Rory, may her brightness shine through even in the most dark ," she raised her glass of champagne as everyone else did.

Rory was shaking. It was worse than when she was brought out to society at her debutant ball for the Daughter's of the Daughter's of the American Revolution.

"I was already brought out to society once, why did Lizzy insist of make me go through another ceremony to celebrate myself? Society just loves to celebrate themselves. I've had three parties dedicated me. None of them being birthday parties," she rambled to Logan as he just smiled.

"Because you're loved."

They had arrived at the end of the staircase, everyone toasted to her and smiled as she made her way to the raised platform where her family was standing, and the queen.

"Rory, darling, I'm glad to see that you're adjusting to this life as well as we hoped you would. Now I know you found out some big news a few weeks ago, but your grandfather and I that this would be the perfect time to announce another piece of news that we hope you're adjust to as well as being heiress," Emily said into the microphone. My grandfather was standing to the side of her wearing his worried smile that few besides his family knew.

"Shira and Mitchum will you please join me up here to present them with the news," Emily asked. Rory clutched Logan's hand as tight as she could, cutting off his circulation a bit, but he wouldn't let go.

"Rory, Logan, when you two starting dating Emily and I were so happy because when Lorelai the second became pregnant our families got together. Logan, dear, we wanted the best for you, and seeing that Rory would be the daughter of a Gilmore and a Haden, she would be your perfect match," Shira said.

Emily grabbed the microphone to speak again, "And Rory we knew that no matter what tying our families together would bring make your relationship a perfect one. So after much consideration, we decided to…."

"Stop," Rory yelled. She was shaking again, her eyes wide with fear.

Logan was standing there, stiff as a board, not moving, not blinking, not speaking.

"Emily, Shira, I think this is a private matter that should be discussed in a private manner," Elizabeth said.

"It's too late for that, Lizzy. Rory, Logan you two will be married in one year, in June," Shira said quickly.

Rory let go of Logan's hand. She dropped it like it was on fire.

"You can't be serious," Logan said once everyone on that platform had made their way from the ball room to the queen's office.

"We most certainly are, what's the problem, you two obviously care about each other," Mitchum said.

"We've been casually, and I stress the word casually, dating for two weeks. But you guys make it seem like it's been two years. We would have liked a choice in the matter," Logan yelled.

"Calm down, Logan, the deal was made many years ago. The t's have been crossed, the I's have been dotted," Mitchum responded.

"Did you know?" Rory suddenly asked her mother, she was standing against the wall of book shelves across as far away from Logan as she could.

Lorelai said nothing, she just stared at her feet.

"You knew! You knew and you never told me," She yelled.

"I knew they had did something about your future, but I didn't know that it was an arranged marriage, and I didn't know it was with Logan," Lorelai said.

"It's true, Rory, Emily and I made sure to keep this a secret from your mother; we knew she'd never allow us to come in contact of you if she had any idea," Richard backed his daughter up. Rory accepted this and the anger towards her mother vanished.

"What were you guys thinking when you decided to play God and write our futures for us?" Rory directed the question towards Emily, Richard, Shira, and Mitchum.

"We weren't playing God, young lady. We decided that in order to ensure the future of our families being the idea of greatness we needed to set as many precautions that were allowed. This being one of them," Mitchum answered in his smug demeanor.

"What were the other's?" Logan asked.

"Building up our companies, making sure that when you two were going to take over they were at their prime," Richard answered. "And of course pushing you two into one the three companies our families provide; when Rory decided journalism was her calling Emily and I knew that we made the greatest decision we could for make for the two of you."

"Rory can't you just think of it, Logan and you would be the most feared society couple, you can control everything. You'll have the power to do whatever you'd like without having obstacles that you used to have. You two will be on top of the world," Emily told them looking so pleased.

"I like the obstacles, they drive me to work as hard as I do," Rory told them.

"This is not a choice, it's happening whether you agree with it or not. You have one year, then after Logan graduates the wedding will happen and you'll live together and Logan will start his training as the head of the publishing group and Rory will start her last year in college. This is what is going to happen and it is set in stone," Mitchum told Rory and Logan.

Lorelai just sat there starring at her daughter, she wanted to say something, to argue, to yell, to scream, to call her mother every fowl name in the book, but she became mute. She tried to voice her thoughts, but her vocal cords wouldn't allow it.

"Now I think would be an excellent time to rejoin the party," Shira commented.

As everyone filed out Logan and Rory stood there, not looking at each other. Logan just kept on thinking that the timing was off, too off, as if they planned it to be just when thing became good between them. Rory just thought about how much she missed Freshman year, she didn't worry, she didn't have anything bothering her, she just focused on school.

Logan finally looked at Rory, but she was still staring at the ground thinking about her once great life. He crossed the room to stand right next to her.

"Ace," he breathed. She didn't respond. He put his finger under her chin tilted her face to look at him then he kissed her, missing her warmth.

"Logan…we're…we're…" she couldn't say it.

"Getting married, I know Ace, I know," he told her.

"In less than a year…" she trailed off.

"In less than a year," he agreed.

"And yet we haven't gotten past the no strings part of this relationship. Well I guess it's too late now, there are strings."

"So I guess the relationship is now exclusive," Logan said; he was worried, could he do it?

"I'm gonna go to sleep," she said. "In my room."

"Okay," he said, not at all pleased.

As she left for her room, he left to go back to the ball.

"Ah, and here they come now the lovely Huntzberger-Gilmore-Hayden couple," Shira announced only to notice that Rory was not with him.

"Rory felt a little dizzy after the news so she decided to go lay down for a bit, I hope you'll excuse her," Logan announced as he walked down the grand stair case again, empty handed.

Finn, Colin, Steph, and Rose stood at the bottom of the stair case ready to question Logan. He walked right past them and headed for the bar.

-GG-

She was lying in her bed, eyes wide open, terrified. It was two in the morning, any other night she'd be a sleep with Logan in his room. And she missed the warmth that radiated off his body, she missed waking up to the drool on the pillow that was his and he always tried to play it off as her's.

There was a knock on her door, and someone turned the knob, it wasn't locked. Whoever was behind it slowly started to open the door and let a few slivers of light from the hall shine through. Someone's head peaked in and she pretended to be asleep.

It was Logan's head, he walked into the room to see her asleep on right side of the bed, still in her ball gown. He kissed her forehead, and whispered "Goodnight, Ace."

"Goodnight Logan," she said back. But pulled his hand down so she could hug it, then she squirmed over so there would be enough room for him to lie down.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure that I missed you, and I'm sure that I don't want to think about what happened last night for a while."

He kissed her softly and slowly crawled into bed with her. He was in his room previously, so he was already in shorts, but he had no shirt on.

"Ace, why don't you get changed?" he asked her, noticing the layers of tool that covered the bed.

She climbed out of bed and asked him to unzip her dress, as he did he let his hands linger on her soft skin. The dress slipped off to the ground, and her back was toward him, good thing too because she didn't have a bra on. She grabbed a sports bra from the closet, and a pair of shorts, then crawled back into bed with Logan.

Logan wrapped his arm around her, and rubbed her back, listening to her breathing get slower.


End file.
